The Land Of Our Life
by Clairegleek78
Summary: Kurt rêve d'être numéro 1 sur les planches de Broadway... Mais il veut plus que tout un petit ami.
1. Chapter 1

Me revoici avec une toute nouvelle fiction, qui sera sûrement moins longue que Romance autour du Monde... Ce coup-ci je me concentre sur Kurt et Blaine...

L'histoire commence après les fêtes de Noël de la saison 3. Kurt ne connaît toujours pas Blaine. Le monde est parfois vraiment petit...

Certains personnages de la série feront leur apparition et il est possible que je reprenne quelques scènes de la série, remodelées à ma sauce...

J'essayerai de publier un chapitre tous les dimanches soirs.

**Rated M** pour le langage utilisé dans certains paragraphes et pour les scènes citronnées.

**Disclaimer :** Glee et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (je suis toujours en négociation avec RIB... * ou pas * )

THE LAND OF OUR LIFE

Chapitre 1

**POV Kurt**

« Bonne Année Kurt ! »

Mercedes me fit sursauter en me pinçant les hanches alors que je rangeais mon livre d'histoire dans mon casier.

Je me retournai pour voir le visage ébloui de Mercedes qui avait sûrement passé de plus belles fêtes de fin d'année que moi.

Papa avait insisté pour aller passer le réveillon de Noël chez Tante Betty à une trentaine de kilomètres de la maison. Jusque là, ça pouvait aller, je l'aime bien tante Betty... sauf quand elle me pince les joues comme quand j'avais 4 ans et qu'elle me demande toutes les 5 minutes comment vont mes amours.

Ma famille, si peu nombreuse qu'elle soit, savait que j'étais gay ! Mais je sais qu'ils espèrent tous – à part mon père - que je leur annonce que j'ai trouvé la petite amie idéale.

J'avais dû partager un matelas avec Finn ce soir là. Enfin, dormir est un grand mot, parce que les ronflements de mon demi frère ont failli me faire faire une crise de nerfs.

Le jour de Noël, on l'a passé à la maison. Carole est une super cuisinière et nous avait préparé plein de bonnes choses. Je dois aussi avouer que j'ai été très gâté. J'aurai voulu passer du temps devant la télé l'après-midi... mais Finn a monopolisé le grand écran pour tuer des centaines de zombies avec le jeu vidéo que Carole lui avait offert. J'ai donc fini dans ma chambre à feuilleter le magasine Vogue en mettant des post-it aux pages de mode. Autant dire qu'il y avait des bouts de papier dans quasi toutes les pages tellement la collection Automne-Hiver me faisait baver.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! »

Je me retournai après avoir claqué la porte de mon casier et pris Mercedes dans mes bras.

« Bonne Année à toi aussi ! »

« C'est inhumain de nous faire reprendre les cours un 2 janvier! »

Elle avait raison, c'est bien les vacances et même si je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer du Glee Club, quelques jours de plus ne m'aurais pas déranger.

« Comment s'est passé ton 31 décembre ? »

« J'ai eu la « bonne idée » d'accepter l'invitation de Rachel. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes s'embrasser aussi longtemps ! Finn lui a exploré les amygdales toute la soirée...Ils se sont quand même rendu-compte de ma présence, un manque de salive sûrement, je sais pas... on a finit la nuit à jouer à la Wii.. »

Il ne restait que 2 longues heures de Français avant d'aller rejoindre le Glee Club.. J'avais hâte de chanter et de savoir ce que Monsieur Shuester nous avait préparé comme thème de la semaine. Je ne dois pas négliger les cours non plus car la remise des diplômes est pour bientôt. J'ai bien l'intention d'aller à New York avec Rachel et d'entrer à la Nyada.. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Une chose que j'aimerai aussi... : Avoir un petit ami ! Tout le monde se bécote devant moi. Je veux aimer et être aimé aussi.

«T'as préparé ta valise ? » me demanda Mercedes

Le voyage au Ski... j'avais presque oublié.. La victoire aux Régionales nous avait valus le gain d'un voyage d'une semaine au Ski dans les Alpes, en France et on partait dans 2 jours. J'avais pas vraiment envie d'y aller. L'idée de devoir aplatir mes cheveux - que je mets plus d'une demie heure à mettre en place le matin – sous un bonnet, me donnait la nausée. De plus, je n'ai jamais skié, je sens le record de chutes brandir sous mon nez.

Je voulais également partager le chalet des filles et non me retrouver à enjamber chaussettes et slips sales de tous les mecs de la chorale. Je suis allé plusieurs fois dans les vestiaires de l'équipe de foot du lycée, une horreur !

Seulement le règlement stipule qu'on ne doit pas mélanger les filles et les garçons. Je pense que je me faufilerais en cachette sinon je serai capable de dormir dehors.

« On a le droit qu'à une valise par personne Mercedes, la sélection des vêtements que je dois emmener demande des heures de réflexion. Ce soir je sélectionne les vêtements que je porterai lors des dîners. »

« Je dois m'acheter une combinaison de ski demain après les cours ! Tu viens avec moi ? »

« T'aurais demander à une autre personne je t'aurai donné à manger au yéti ! »

Cette réponse m'a valu un éclat de rire de Mercedes. J'adore faire les boutiques avec elle. Elle a des bons goûts vestimentaires, je suis fier d'elle.

Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas avec moi en Français. Quand je lui parle avec le vocabulaire appris, elle me fait une crise parce qu'elle ne comprend rien.

Finn et Rachel étaient encore entrain d'explorer leurs langues mutuelles quand Monsieur Shuester les a repris à l'ordre en rentrant dans la salle.

« Bonjour les amis et Bonne Année ! » s'exclama Mr Shuester en Français

Je me débrouille bien en Français mais je crois que cela va être comique pour certains, de se faire comprendre une fois en France. La France, un des seuls points positifs de ce voyage. J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller, et j'ai l'occasion d'y aller aux frais de la princesse... Ca c'est cool. Papa m'a donné un peu d'argent pour que je puisse « me faire plaisir » comme il a dit ! Je ne manquerais pas de ramener une boule à neige d'Avoriaz – là où on va – pour Carole. Elle en fait la collection et je doute que Finn s'en souvienne ou même soit au courant, même si c'est sa mère.

« Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je suis tout excité de partir en France pour skier ! »

Suis-je le seul à être plus angoissé qu'exciter à l'idée de serait-ce que de se maintenir debout sur des skis ? La luge me semble moins dangereux. Seulement j'ai eu le malheur de promettre à Mercedes de descendre une piste avec elle. En même temps, je ne lui ai pas précisé si c'était sur des skis ou sur mes fesses.

« Nous partons dans 2 jours et j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait se concentrer sur des chansons françaises afin de se familiariser avec cette merveilleuse langue... qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Ok, je n'ai jamais eu de bon échos quant à la qualité de la culture musicale française et je ne connais pas énormément de chansons françaises..

« Génial ! Je sais déjà avec quelle chanson je vais vous éblouir ! Je pense même qu'on pourrait gagner avec mon solo lors des Nationales ! »

J'adore Rachel mais je la trouve toujours exaspérante quand elle se met trop en avant comme ça. Tout le monde a beau lui dire, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Elle a du talent, certes, mais elle devrait aussi s'intéresser un peu au talent des autres.

« Rachel, que tu aies une super chanson, ok. Que tu nous éblouisses, ok. Mais nous n'avons pas encore étudier le programme ni la distribution des solos pour les Nationales, alors ne pas pas trop vite en besogne s'il te plaît »

On ne peut évidemment pas s'empêcher de ricaner lorsque Mr Shuester rembarre Rachel de la sorte. Même cette attitude énerve Finn mais il est tellement obnubilé par la poitrine de Rachel qu'il rêve de découvrir -il me l'a confié- qu'il lui dit amen à tout. Rachel finit toujours par se rasseoir en boudant en faisant style d'ignorer tout le monde, mais cela ne dure jamais bien longtemps avant qu'elle ré-ouvre la bouche.

« J'ai une chanson, mais je ne suis pas sure qu'elle soit en Français. Lord Tubbington me l'a apprise à Noël quand il a déballé ses cadeaux au pied du sapin »

Je n'ai jamais compris l'état d'esprit de Brittany. Parfois, ce qu'elle raconte est vraiment drôle mais parfois ça fait vraiment flipper. On pourrait penser qu'elle le fait exprès mais non, elle vit toujours dans son monde de Bisounours.

Je suis sortie avec Brittany en première année. Tout ça pour faire croire à mon père que j'étais hétéro. Ca n'a biensûr pas duré longtemps. 1 jour et demi je crois bien. Beaucoup trop long à mon goût. Rien ne m'attire chez une fille, mise à part leur amitié.

« Quelle est ta chanson Brittany » ?

Nous fixions tous Brittany à ce moment là, attendant avec impatience quelle ânerie elle allait nous sortir. Brittany est la meilleure danseuse du groupe -avec Mike – elle sait chanter mais ce n'est pas non plus « the » chanteuse quoi.

« Petit papa Noël, quand tu descendras de la cheminée, je jouerais avec les souliers froid... »

Mr Shuester ne la laissa pas aller plus loin. Dieu merci. Je connais cette chanson de Noël et Brittany l'avait complètement déformée. Je ne suis pas sure que Mr Shuester arrivera à faire chanter des chansons françaises au vu des têtes des membres du groupe. Je suis le seul avec Puck à avoir prit l'option « Français » mais vu que Puck passe son temps à dessiner l'anatomie féminine sur son cahier pendant les cours, je doute qu'il sache dire un mot. J'ai donc levé la main.

« Oui Kurt ! Sauve l'honneur de la France ! »

« Monsieur Shuester, les membres du Glee Club, laissez moi vous chanter une chanson de Madame Piaf. Je suis, comme vous le savez tous, un grand fan de l'actrice Marion Cotillard, et son rôle dans « la Môme » m'a fait découvrir les chansons de cette chanteuse morte en 1963. »

« Nous t'écoutons Kurt »

Me voilà debout devant tout le monde, prenant une grande inspiration avant de commencer à chanter avec le meilleur accent Français que je pouvais.

_« Le ciel bleu sur nous peut s´effondrer  
Et la terre peut bien s´écrouler  
Peu m´importe si tu m´aimes  
Je me fous du monde entier  
Tant qu´l´amour inond'ra mes matins  
Tant que mon corps frémira sous tes mains  
Peu m´importent les problèmes  
Mon amour puisque tu m´aimes_

J´irais jusqu´au bout du monde  
Je me ferais teindre en blonde  
Si tu me le demandais  
J´irais décrocher la lune  
J´irais voler la fortune  
Si tu me le demandais

Je renierais ma patrie  
Je renierais mes amis  
Si tu me le demandais  
On peut bien rire de moi  
Je ferais n´importe quoi  
Si tu me le demandais

Si un jour la vie t´arrache à moi  
Si tu meurs que tu sois loin de moi  
Peu m´importe si tu m´aimes  
Car moi je mourrai aussi  
Nous aurons pour nous l´éternité  
Dans le bleu de toute l´immensité  
Dans le ciel plus de problèmes  
Mon amour crois-tu qu´on s´aime  
Dieu réunit ceux qui s´aiment »

J'adore cette chanson. Elle me donne les larmes aux yeux. Je partis me rasseoir sous les applaudissements de mes camarades.

« J'ai rien compris mais c'était magnifique. »

« Google est ton ami Rachel »

Puck avait toujours le mot pour faire taire -une fois de plus- Rachel.

« Kurt, c'était magnifique et ton Français et presque parfait. Mais l'accent rend la chanson encore plus bel ! Bravo »

Monsieur Shuester et ses compliments. De quoi redonner le sourire lors des moments de blues. Dommage que les réunions du Glee Club ne soient pas le matin ! On aurait la pêche pour la journée.

Personne d'autres n'a voulu se lancer à chanter Français, j'étais donc encore plus fier de moi ce jour là.

Je ne suis pas allé avec les autres boire un chocolat chaud au Lima Bean parce que j'avais promis à papa et Carole de rentrer après les cours pour ranger toutes les décorations de Noël de la maison.

J'adore en mettre partout lors des fêtes et papa avait conclu un marché avec moi ! J'avais le droit de blinder la maison de décoration si je m'engageais à tout ranger une fois les fêtes finies.

Je suis donc rentré directement à la maison en fredonnant la chanson de Piaf tout le long du trajet.

Si seulement j'avais un petit ami à qui je pouvais chanter ça.

« Papa descend de là tout de suite ! Je vais le faire »

Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour la santé de mon père. Je prends soin de lui encore plus depuis qu'il a fait sa crise cardiaque. Je refuse qu'il fasse le moindre effort qui engendrerait une nouvelle crise. J'avoue que je pousse parfois à l'extrême mais je ne supporterai pas perdre mon père. Je ne supporterai pas revivre ce que j'ai vécu lors de la mort de ma mère. Carole s'occupe très bien de papa, et même si personne ne remplacera ma mère, je considère Carole comme une maman parce que cette femme c'est la tendresse incarnée.

Mon dieu que je n'aime pas voir mon père monter sur un escabot ou chaise ou autre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas fiston ! Je retire, du moins... j'essaye de retirer tes autocollants de la vitre ! T'es sure qu'ils étaient vraiment fait pour des fenêtres ? »

« Laisse moi faire et va te reposer ! »

« Bon, comme tu veux... je peux peut-être ranger les 250 pères noël dans le carton ? »

Je n'aime pas quand mon père prend les choses à la légère. Je lui ai juste fait mon regard fusilleur qu'il a très bien compris et est parti ranger les 28 Pères noël et non 250.

Deux heures et 13 minutes exactement. Le temps qu'on a mit à ranger toutes les décorations. Et encore, il reste quelques guirlandes électriques à défaire à l'extérieur. Mais il faisait trop froid ce soir. Mon père a demandé au voisin s'il pouvait venir l'aider le lendemain. Ah le voisin... jeune, très jeune même, vers les 19 ans je pense... terriblement sexy. Je lui aurais bien proposé de tondre la pelouse avec lui l'été dernier quand il était dans le jardin, torse nu... Mes rêves se sont envolés le jour où sa petite amie est venue vivre avec lui, quelques jours après avoir emménagé. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je serai peut-être en train de lui chanter « L'hymne à l'amour » à l'heure actuelle.

Je ne désespère pas, je trouverai l'amour un jour... oui.. mais quand bon sang ?

Le lendemain, après les cours, en milieu d'après-midi, je parti au centre commercial -lieu le plus intéressant de Lima- avec Mercedes. Bien décidée à trouver la combinaison de ski idéale, nous arpentions tous les magasins spécialisés, pour finir par retourner au premier magasin visité, là où Mercedes avait flashé sur une combinaison Fushia. Je n'étais pas forcément fan de cette couleur, mais je dois avouer que cette combinaison mettait ses formes en valeur.

« Kurt, t'es sure qu'elle me va ? »

« Mercedes, on a fait toutes les boutiques et tu as essayé au moins une trentaine de combinaison et bien que j'adore faire du shopping avec toi, là je sature un peu ! Et oui oui oui celle là est parfaite ! »

« Certain ? »

Je lui fis les yeux ronds. Elle partit se changer dans la cabine quand je vis une des plus belles choses de ma vie ! Comment ai-je pu ne pas les repérer au premier passage ? Je me rua donc sur cette superbe paire de boots qui seraient absolument idéale pour ce voyage à la montagne. Elles s'accorderaient bien avec la combinaison de ski que j'avais ainsi que tous mes pantalons prévus pour le séjour. En plus, il y avait l'écharpe et les gants assortis. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas les laisser sur l'étagère. C'est les bras chargés que j'attendis Mercedes devant les cabines d'essayage qui sorti juste à ce moment là.

« Je vois qu'on se fait également plaisir »

« Mercedes, ce serait un crime de laisser d'aussi belles boots avec cette écharpe et ces gants dans cette boutique sans qu'ils n'est pu voir la neige. Ils ont été fabriqué pour ça non ? »

« Ils ont été fabriqué pour toi surtout ! Tu vas en faire fondre plus d'un crois-moi ! »

« En espérant que ce ne soit pas la neige que je fasse fondre ! »

« Allez, viens, on va boire un chocolat »

Nous n'avons pas traîné tard cette fois-ci. On prenait l'avion le lendemain soir directement après les cours et il fallait que je finisse ma valise ce soir dernier délais. Je paniquais déjà à l'idée d'oublier quelque chose.

En rentrant à la maison, je vis Finn affalé sur le canapé, une main dans un saladier de pop-corn, l'autre se grattant les parties intimes. Des fois je me demande comment j'ai pu être amoureux de lui il y a deux ans. Je l'adore, mais il me répugne des fois.

« Tiens salut Kurt !.. tu veux des pop-corn? »

« Heuu non ça va, merci vraiment sans façon !... tu as fait ta valise ? »

« Je l'avais faite, mais ma mère a tout défait pour tout ranger comme il faut »

Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il m'a baragouiné par la suite, vu qu'il n'avait pas attendu pour fourrer une poignet de pop-corn dans la bouche. Je montai donc à l'étage pour trouver Carole.

« Salut Carole ! Finn m'a dit que tu lui refaisais sa valise ! »

« Tu connais ton frère ! Il a tout mis en boule dans sa valise, une horreur ! »

« Pitié, ne me demande pas de l'aider à la refaire quand on quittera la France »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, quand il reviendra tout sera à laver donc, là cela n'aura plus d'importance »

« Soulagé... bon je file finir la mienne »

« Attention Kurt ! 23 kg maximum! » me cria Carole alors que je descendis au sous-sol dans ma chambre.

23kg... j'avais oublié ce petit détail. Et au vu de la taille de ma valise et le contenu déjà présent à l'intérieur, j'avais sûrement omis ce léger détail. Enfin léger c'est un grand mot.

Je décidai donc de tout défaire et de tout étaler sur mon lit pour refaire un tri et mis les vêtements les plus indispensables en premier incluant mes achats de l'après-midi. Je crois que la nuit va être courte. Je n'ai même pas commencé à préparer mon bagage à main. Cela devrait être rapide cependant.

Ma valise fut enfin bouclée juste avant le dîner et je l'avais posée sur mon pèse-personne afin d'en vérifier le poids. J'ai limite sauté de joie quand je vis « 19 kg » affiché sur l'écran digitale. Je me suis mis à rigoler tout seul quand la balance avait annoncé le poids perdu. Comme si je ne faisais plus que 19 kg...

Pour le dernier dîner avant le départ, Carole et Papa nous dictèrent de multiples consignes à Finn et moi pour le voyage. Des choses banales mais qui apparemment, les soulager de nous les rappeler.

Ils nous donnèrent même 100 euros chacun en plus de l'argent déjà donné pour l'occasion. Carole avait été à la banque faire le change cet après-midi.

Je sais dépenser en choses utiles ! Oui des boots, une écharpe et des gants c'est très utile, même si une dizaine de paires attendaient sagement dans mon dressing. Carole fit quand même la remarque à Finn afin qu'il ne dépense pas cet argent inutilement et encore moins pour offrir un cochon à Rachel comme il en avait parlé la dernière fois.

Je retournai dans ma chambre juste après la fin du dîner afin de préparer mon bagage à main. J'avais fait une liste pour ne rien oublier mais j'ai oublié où j'ai mis cette liste !.. La mémoire me revint quand j'aperçu mon magasine Vogue sur mon lit. La liste est dedans parmi la centaine de post-it collés dedans. Heureusement, la liste était collée sur une des premières pages. Cela me fait rappeler qu'il faut absolument que j'achète le numéro de Janvier que je ne me suis pas encore procuré... histoire d'avoir de la lecture pendant les 10 heures d'avion. Je ne sais plus trop à quelle ville on atterris mais je sais qu'on a encore 3 ou 4 heures de bus après.

Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié. Tout est prêt. Il faut juste que j'arrive à m'endormir maintenant. Et ça, ce n'est pas gagné.

Il fallait qu'on vienne avec nos bagages au lycée. Tout était stocké dans le bureau du Principal Figgins. Je crois qu'il n'a pas bougé jusqu'à ce qu'on parte vu qu'il ne pouvait plus passer. Il paraît que Sylvester a voulu ouvrir toutes les valises nous soupçonnant de transporter des drogues illicites entre nos sous- vêtements. Le coach Beiste l'avait rembarrée en lui disant que si c'était le cas on ne passerait pas la douane donc où aurait été la nécessité de le faire ?

Heureusement que Sylvester ne vient pas avec nous ! Elle a d'ailleurs fait un ultime scandale parce que ses principales Cheerios ne seraient pas présentes avec elle durant une semaine. Elle a même essayé de détourner nos billets d'avion pour nous faire atterrir en Afrique du Sud mais l'agence de voyage a trouvé ça louche et a même porté plainte contre elle, mais comme d'habitude elle s'en est sortie avec ses soit disant hautes relations.

J'avais donc pris soin de caser ma valise et mon bagage à main tout au fond du bureau, au cas où.. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi on nous a obligé à aller en cours le matin, surtout pour 2 heures de math dont je me serai bien passé. Les calculettes ont été inventées pour simplifier nos vies non ? Je ne me servirais jamais d'équations ou théorèmes quand j'aurai le rôle principal de la future comédie musicale à succès à Broadway. Je suis peut-être très ambitieux mais il faut toujours croire en ses rêves. J'avoue que pour le moment je rêve d'un petit ami.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow wow wow ! Que dire à part vous remercier pour les reviews et les mp reçus pour ce premier chapitre ?...

En réponse à la question qui m'a été posée plus d'une fois : Oui ! Blaine va arriver ! Ne vous inquiétez pas:) Il y aura des « POV Blaine » et tout et tout...

Je vous laisse apprécier le 2ème chapitre.

THE LAND OF OUR LIFE

Chapitre 2

**POV Kurt **

Je n'ai absolument rien écouté de ce que le prof de math a raconté pendant ces deux heures. Avec Mercedes, on a pas arrêté de fantasmer sur nos futurs moniteurs de ski. Le détail qui pourrait me faire aimer ce sport quoi. Je n'ai rien dit à Mercedes quand elle a décrit trait pour trait Sam en tant que moniteur idéal. Ils sont sortis ensemble l'été dernier et je crois qu'elle a toujours des sentiments pour lui. Quand j'aborde le sujet, elle le contourne aussitôt en parlant de mes fantasmes masculins.

« Vous pouvez aller chercher vos bagages dans le bureau du Princial ! »

Monsieur Shuester était apparu dans la classe de Math à peine après la fin du cours. Ca se voyait qu'il était tout excité de partir, surtout depuis que Melle Pitsbury avait accepter de l'accompagner. On avait tous hâte qu'ils se marient ces deux là. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Moi aussi j'aimerai me marier... avec peut-être mon futur moniteur de ski qui sait !

« Brittany tu n'as que ça comme bagages ? »

Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui faire la remarque en la voyant avec un simple sac à dos.

« J'ai juste pris un maillot de bain, il fera trop chaud pour porter autre chose »

« Brit ! C'est l'hiver, on va faire du ski, et qui dit ski dit neige.. et la neige c'est froid »

« T'es sûr ? Parce que j'avais de la neige au pied de mon sapin et il faisait chaud ! »

« C'était de la fausse neige Brit ! »

« Je pense pas non... »

J'ai arrêté là notre conversation. Cela devenait trop compliqué à expliquer. Je pense que Santana, avec qui elle sort depuis un bon moment, lui prêtera des vêtements.

« Je me mets côté fenêtre ! »

J'ai tout de suite précisé la chose lorsqu'on est monté dans le car qui nous emmenait à l'aéroport. Mercedes voulait que je m'assois à côté d'elle. J'avais accepté à condition d'être près de la fenêtre. J'avoue que de toutes façons je me serai mis à côté d'elle. C'est ma meilleure amie, on fait tout ensemble. Mais j'aimerai bien faire plein de choses avec un petit ami aussi.

Deuxième fois que je prends l'avion. La première fois c'était l'année dernière quand nous sommes allés à New York ! Un de mes meilleurs souvenirs d'ailleurs. Ce coup-ci le trajet est plus long et j'appréhende un peu de survoler l'océan. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais traverser le globe et laisser papa tout seul à la maison. Enfin, non, il ne sera pas tout seul, heureusement que Carole est là, je ne pense pas que je serai parti si papa ne se serait pas remarié, bien qu'il aurait insisté pour que j'y aille.

Le siège attitré à Mercedes, dans l'avion était côté hublot. Etant placé à côté d'elle, elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix et on a échangé direct nos places. Je n'ai pas fait mon fier quand j'ai regardé le paysage rétrécir sous mes yeux lors du décollage.

La France nous voilà !

« Mercedes, regarde comme c'est beau ! »

« Non Kurt ! Tu ne me feras pas regarder à travers ce truc là ! »

« Mais on voit rien ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu veux que je regarde si on voit rien ? »

« Je veux dire par là, que l'on ne voit pas le sol ! On glisse sur les nuages! »

Elle n'a pas tourné la tête mais j'ai vu son œil gauche dévié quand même vers le hublot.

Alors que je commençais à m'endormir après 3 heures de vol -il en restait à peu près 8 ou 9 avant de poser le pied sur le sol Français- Rachel s'assied sur le siège libre à côté de Mercedes avec un paquet de cartes dans les mains.

« Les amis, laissez moi vous tirer les cartes »

« Rachel, fous nous la paix on est crevé là ! »

« Kurt, tu dormiras après !, tire une carte »

« Rachel, tu soules tu le sais ça ? »

« Mercedes, ne soit pas agressive ! Ton tour viendras aussi !... Allez Kurt, prends 5 cartes »

Mercedes tourna la tête vers moi en roulant des yeux sans que Rachel ne la voit.

« Ok, vite, qu'on en finisse »

Quand Rachel a un truc en tête elle ne l'a pas ailleurs. Je lui ai donc fait plaisir en tirant ses 5 cartes. Ses papas lui avaient soit disant appris à lire dans les cartes. J'ai déjà du mal à croire en ce genre de choses, alors quand c'est Rachel qui s'y met, cela devient encore moins crédible. Elle nous a même certifié qu'elle avait lu dans les cartes qu'elle deviendrait la plus grande star américaine dans deux ans. Je pense que Rachel est prête à tout pour que ça arrive mais que ce ne sont pas les cartes qui vont la faire monter sur les planches.

« Kurt, ton cœur ne sera bientôt plus à prendre ! Je vois beaucoup d'amour dans les cartes ! »

« Si seulement! »

« Les cartes ne se trompent jamais Kurt ! »

« Rachel, regardes ! Finn t'attends, il te fait de grands signes là bas! » lui dit Mercedes

« Ah oui ! Il ne peut vraiment pas se passer de moi ! Je reviens après te tirer les cartes Mercedes »

« Heuu non ça va aller... merci »

« Tu as tords Mercedes ! Elles pourraient bien te changer la vie ! »

« Rachel, ce qui changerait ma vie là, maintenant, c'est que tu ailles regagner ton siège afin de me laisser dormir ! Si tu regardes dans tes cartes, tu verras peut-être que je m'apprête à t'offrir une tarte aux 5 doigts »

Rachel, partit rejoindre son siège, une fois de plus, vexée.

Mercedes n'était pas très fan de Rachel. Il y avait en quelque sorte de l'amour vache entre elles. Faut dire que Rachel passait toujours devant Mercedes lorsqu'il fallait chanter des solos et Mercedes avait la rage à chaque fois. Je la comprends.

Même si je trouvais Mercedes dure dans ses paroles, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire de voir une fois de plus, Rachel faire la tête. Un bisou de Finn et Rachel aura tout oublié, comme d'habitude.

Je mit mon ipod en route, et je fermai les yeux en écoutant le dernier album de Britney Spears. Et si Rachel avait raison ? Je m'endormis en pensant à mon éventuel prince charmant.

Je n'aurai jamais cru si bien dormir dans un avion. J'avais juste super mal au cou quand Mercedes me réveilla pour me dire que les plateaux repas arrivaient. Je dormais bien... J'avais envie de la tuer.. mais j'avais faim en même temps donc je n'ai rien dit.

Etant dans l'impossibilité de me rendormir, j'ai regardé un film parmi la sélection proposée par la compagnie aérienne.

Je les avaient pratiquement tous vus. J'ai donc regardé Sister Ac pour la 200ème fois. Je suis fan de ce film.

J'ai pris ma petite vengeance en réveillant Mercedes afin que je puisse récupérer mon magasine laissé dans mon sac rangé dans le coffre au dessus de nos têtes.

« Excusez-moi je n'en ai pas pour longtemps »

« Pas de problème »

C'est toujours quand tu es debout dans le couloir qu'il y a quelqu'un qui veut passer.

Trop occupé à chercher mon Vogue dans mon sac, je n'ai pas vu la tête du mec qui m'a littéralement écrasé pour passer derrière moi.

Je me rassis à ma place et ouvrit mon magasine.

« Kurt ! Tu viens de louper le plus beau mec que j'ai jamais vu ! » me dit Mercedes

« Où ça ?... »

Mercedes a de bon goûts en matière de garçons, donc dès qu'elle m'a dit ça, j'ai immédiatement levé les yeux pour regarder dans les alentours.

« Il est passé juste derrière toi quand tu étais debout !.. il t'as fait un big sourire que tu n'as même pas vu !.. brun, avec de beaux cheveux bouclés... J'ai pas bien vu mais il avait l'air d'avoir des putains de beaux yeux ! »

« On le reverra peut-être en sortant de l'avion ! »

«Faudrait demander à Rachel qu'elle demande à ses cartes si l'homme de notre vie est dans cet avion ! »

« Pourquoi « notre » ? Mercedes ? »

« J'ai pas eu le temps de repérer s'il était gay chéri ! Alors disons que pour le moment, et toi, et moi avons nos chances ! »

« Si on le revoit et qu'on lui parle déjà ! »

« Tu gâches mon rêve Kurt là ! »

« Fais gaffe ! Ton rêve deviendra peut-être le miens ! »

Nous nous mettions à rire quand le pilote nous annonça notre descente vers l'aéroport de Lyon.

Mon dieu que je n'aime pas les atterrissages.

Alors que l'appareil était maintenant à l'arrêt, Mercedes me suggéra d'attendre que les passages descendent pour avoir une chance de revoir le fameux garçon passer à nos côtés.

Malheureusement, Monsieur Shuester nous fit signe de le suivre et nous dûment le suivre avec les autres.

La masse de gens agglutinée devant le tapis roulant des bagages ne facilita pas la tâche de Mercedes pour repérer ce soit disant inconnu. A croire qu'un gros lot sera remis à la première personne qui attrape en premier sa valise ! Les gens seraient prêts à tuer pour être le premier devant le tapis.

Il ne restait plus que 2 heures de route en car avant d'atteindre la station de ski et d'enfin s'allonger dans un lit.

Lit que j'espère monopoliser dans le chalet des filles.

Pour ce trajet, j'avais accepté d'être côté couloir. Mercedes avait vraiment insisté.

On a attendu un ptit moment dans le car avant qu'il démarre parce que Tina n'avait pas sa valise. Monsieur Shuester l'avait accompagnée pour déclarer la perte de bagage. Ils lui enverront au chalet quand ils la retrouveront.

Au moment où Mr Shuester et Tina montèrent dans le Car. Mercedes se mit à crier à côté de moi.

« Kurt ! Kurt ! Il est là le mec de l'avion ! »

Le car démarra et j'ai juste eu le temps de voir ce fameux garçon. Il s'était retourné au moment où notre bus partait. J'ai croisé son regard alors que j'étais affalé sur Mercedes pour regarder par la fenêtre.

La sensation que je ressentais à ce moment était vraiment bizarre. Mercedes n'avait pas menti. Cela a duré quelques secondes mais j'ai pu confirmer que ce garçon était vraiment très beau.

« Demandes au chauffeur de s'arrêter !»

« Mercedes t'es folle ! Tu lui dirais quoi à ce garçon !? »

« Oh c'est pas pour moi, mais pour toi... tu sais bien que j'ai toujours des sentiments pour S... bref, tu le trouves comment ? »

« Le peu de secondes où je l'ai vu, j'avoue qu'il est ...très beau »

« Il attendait de prendre un car avec plein de monde apparemment »

« Peut-être... de toutes façons, on ne le saura jamais »

C'est vraiment bizarre mais j'étais vraiment déçu quand j'ai dit ça... alors que je ne l'avais aperçu que ..quoi ?... 3 secondes !

« Si ce n'est pas lui, ce sera un autre Kurt ! »

Mercedes avait toujours un mot pour réconforter les gens. J'espère qu'elle a raison... et que les cartes de Rachel aussi pour le coup.

La fatigue commençait vraiment à se faire ressentir, d'autant plus avec le décalage horaire. Nous nous sommes tous endormis la majeure partie du voyage. De plus en plus bizarre... j'ai rêvé de « lui ».

Nous sommes arrivés à la station en pleine nuit. Impossible de voir la beauté du paysage pour le moment. La neige tombait à gros flocons et j'ai eu de la peine à voir Brittany descendre du car en t-shirt.

J'adore marcher dans la neige mais là, en l'occurrence, mes boots étaient dans ma valise. J'avais donc les pieds trempés quand nous sommes entrés dans le hall d'accueil.

La chance tourna à mon avantage quand le chalet des garçons fut complet et que je ne pouvais donc pas y séjourner.

Je fus donc contraint et forcé -plutôt joyeux!- d'aller dans celui des filles.

Chaque chalet était composé de chambres de 2 et ça c'était vraiment cool !

Après avoir choisi ma chambre -avec Mercedes- et posé nos bagages, nous nous sommes tous retrouvés dans la salle à manger. Un plat typiquement français et régional nous attendait. Je ne me rappelle plus du nom mais c'était à base de fromage.

J'étais plus fatigué qu'affamé ce soir là. Lors du dessert, Mr Shuester nous a un peu parlé du programme de la semaine. En gros, bien basé sur le ski -évidemment- mais aussi sur le chant. Mr Shuester nous expliqua donc que la veille de notre départ nous chanterons à une fête organisée par la station et qu'il y aurait également un autre club qui viendrait chanter également.

Comme on s'y attendait tous, Rachel coupa la parole à Mr Shuester pour venter son talent et réclamer plusieurs solos.

« Rachel, tu n'es pas toute seule, nous sélectionnerons les chansons demain soir avant le dîner ! »

Si je ne pouvais que chanter et non skier, ça m'arrangerait. Mais demain, premier jour de ski, j'allais monter sur des engins de torture.

Mr Shuester nous donna rendez-vous le lendemain à 10 heures à la location du matériel de ski située juste en face du

chalet. Des moniteurs nous seront attribués pour la semaine aussi. Ils ne vont pas être déçus du voyage avec moi.

Nous nous arrêtons jamais de parler d'habitude avec Mercedes lorsque nous organisons des Pyjamas party, mais la fatigue était vraiment présente et je crois que si le chalet n'était pas équipé d'un ascenseur, j'aurai dormi dans les escalier.

J'avais eu la bonne idée de mettre mon pyjama au dessus de tous mes vêtements dans la valise. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de tout défaire pour le trouver. De toutes façons, je n'en avais vraiment plus la force contrairement à Mercedes qui a recouvert tous les recoins de la chambre de ses vêtements.

Je crois que je n'ai pas mis 10 secondes à m'endormir. J'ai pourtant du mal à dormir quand je ne suis pas dans mon lit, mais là, j'ai dormi 10 heures d'affilées. J'ai encore rêvé de « lui »... je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

« Sérieux, comment les gens peuvent marcher avec ça ? »

Jme sens comme un robot avec ces chaussures de ski ! En plus elles me compressent le mollet. J'avais hâte d'être au soir pour chanter. Une chose positive ! Mercedes n'était pas plus douée que moi sur des ski et n'en n'avait jamais fait. On était donc dans le même groupe.

Je me retrouvai donc avec Mercedes, Brittany, Tina, Sam, et.. Rachel. Enfin une discipline où Rachel ne se ventait pas d'être la meilleure. Elle avait quand même insisté pour être dans le groupe de Finn mais quand ce dernier lui avait expliqué la difficulté des pistes noires, Rachel s'était fait une raison.

Mercedes était ravie que Sam faisait parti des débutants. Elle était euphorique quand elle est venue me dire que Sam l'avait trouvée ravissante dans sa combinaison fushia.

« Salut les jeunes ! Moi c'est Clara, je serai votre monitrice pour la semaine »

Bon bah voilà, mon prince charmant ne sera pas moniteur de ski. Qu'importe, Clara est vraiment sympa. Elle a su me mettre en confiance dès le départ.

Nous avons rejoint le bas des pistes avec nos skis sur les épaules.

Elle nous a expliqué les bases et les techniques pour ne pas tomber et nous a fait monter en haut de la première piste par le tire fesses. Une horreur ce truc ! J'ai dû m'y reprendre 3 fois avant de me laisser correctement glissé.

J'ai plutôt été fier de moi pour cette première descente. Je ne suis pas tombé et je suis super à l'aise sur mes skis finalement. Je suis juste inquiet pour ma coiffure. Je crois que je ne retirerai pas mon bonnet de la journée. En plus avec mes grosses lunettes de ski je dois vraiment avoir la touche.

« Très bien ! Vous êtes tous assez doués dans l'ensemble... par contre, je suis désolée, mais lors de la descente, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone de mon chef, nous sommes en sous effectif et un autre groupe de débutants a besoin d'un moniteur. Je vais aller les chercher. Nous serons plus nombreux mais comme on dit, plus on est de fous plus on rit ! »

Nous avons donc improvisé une bataille de boules de neige en attendant le retour de Clara.

Elle avait été plutôt rapide à revenir avec un groupe de 5 personnes. Au vu de la couleur des combinaisons, il y avait 3 filles et 2 garçons. Ils étaient comme nous, emmitouflés dans leurs vêtements de la tête aux pieds.

Clara nous proposa de prendre le télésiège pour monter plus haut dans la montagne en nous assurant que la piste serait plus longue mais tout aussi facile à descendre.

Je voulais monter sur ce truc avec Mercedes, vu que Clara nous avait précisé que la montée durerait une vingtaine de minutes.

Seulement, au moment de monter, elle s'est aperçue qu'elle avait fait tomber son gant un peu plus loin et est donc partie le récupérer.

Je me suis donc retrouvé à côté d'un élève de l'autre groupe.

« Vaux mieux rabattre la barre devant nous si on ne veut pas tomber »

Je ne savais pas comment faire alors je l'ai laissé rabattre la barre de sécurité.

Je me suis penché pour voir si mes skis étaient toujours accrochés à mes pieds.

« Ne t'en fait pas, c'est clipsé solidement »

Il retira ses gants et son bonnet et souleva ses lunettes sur sa tête.

C'était lui ! Le garçon de l'avion !.. je le reconnais à son regard que j'ai croisé...

« Je m'appelle Blaine et toi ? »


	3. Chapter 3

THE LAND OF OUR LIFE

Chapitre 3

**POV Kurt **

« Oh... heu... moi c'est...enfin...je...je...m'appelle Kurt... c'est ça.. Kurt »

Je voudrais me cacher sous terre et ne plus jamais sortir. Le froid avait caché ma timidité sur mes joues qui viraient à la limite de la température de la lave d'un volcan en éruption.

J'ai quand même pris soin de retirer mon gant droit pour serrer la main -si douce et chaude- de Blaine qui avait fait de même avant de me saluer.

« Kurt !... Kurt ! hou houuu Kurt ! Je suis là ! »

Mercedes... Mercedes me fit de grands gestes de la nacelle derrière nous.

Comme çi je n'étais pas assez embarrassé comme ça.

« Tu m'attends quand tu seras en haut hein ? »

Je lui fit signe du pouce pour lui dire ok. Je pu, maintenant me concentrer sur Blaine...

« C'est Mercedes... ma...ma copine »

« Oh.. »

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de voir une pointe de déception sur le visage de Blaine quand je lui ai dit ça ?

« Pour...pourquoi n'es-tu pas monté avec elle ?... c'est sympa une montée en télésiège pour admirer la vue en amoureux... »

La vue est assez magnifique comme ça... J'aurai pu lui répondre ça... mais j'ai tout de suite mis les choses au clair. Je crois que j'aurai eu le plus grand regret de ma vie si jamais je ne reverrai plus jamais Blaine une fois arrivé en haut et qu'il croit que je suis hétéro...Mais en même temps, lui, il l'est peut-être...

« Non non non ! Tu n'y es pas... je voulais dire.. Mercedes est ma meilleure amie.. je ...je … je suis gay et... »

Je n'ai pas continué ma phrase au risque de lui faire peur au bout de la troisième minute après notre rencontre.

Blaine avait baissé la tête en souriant.

Là je me dis que j'allais passer 20 minutes sur cet inconfortable siège avec un homophobe refoulé -mais néanmoins à croquer- qui n'arrêterait pas de se foutre de moi.

« Désolé Kurt... j'ai conclu sans réfléchir... je suis gay aussi »

Mes aprioris furent chassés de mes pensées en une fraction de seconde. Il avait l'air trop parfait pour être tout ce que je prétendais.

« Oh ! »

Je me serais foutu des claques à ne pas avoir plus de conversations que ça.

« D'après la monitrice, vous êtes un groupe d'étudiants ? »

Ouf il a engagé la conversation. Il est vraiment de plus en plus parfait. J'ai quand même dû me concentrer sur ce qu'il me demandait parce que je l'aurais épousé sur le champs rien qu'à la couleur dorée de ses magnifiques yeux.

Voulant être le plus courtois possible, je relevai donc mes lunettes sur mon bonnet pour lui parler.

« Exact ! »

« Au moins, je n'ai pas fait de gaffe cette fois-ci »

Sa voix... il avait une vois envoûtante. Je suis sûr que si je levais la tête à ce moment précis, j'y verrais mon étoile briller même en plein jour, entre les flocons de neige, au dessus de moi.

« En fait, je suis venu de Lima... dans l'Ohio, aux Etats Unis..avec tout le Glee Club de mon lycée suite à notre victoire aux Régionales. C'est notre gain. »

« Tu rigoles ? »

Il se mit à faire le même geste que lorsque je lui ai dit que j'étais gay.

« Je suis sérieux... nous avons gagné et... »

Je n'ai pas pu finir ma phrase -encore une fois- parce qu'il posa sa main sur la mienne -qui ne lachait pas la barre de sécurité.

« Non non Kurt... je ne te parle pas de ta victoire... même si je trouve ça vraiment super... mais de Lima... l'Ohio... »

**POV Blaine**

Oh mon dieu. Ce mec a des yeux magnifiques, il est gay et il vient du même coin que moi.

Je suis content de faire ce « voyage » avec Kurt et de discuter avec lui. Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de vraiment appréciable et intéressant.

Je ne montre pas ma peur du vide parce qu'il a l'air aussi flippé que moi. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on se retrouve en panique tous les deux.

J'avoue trouver l'air de Kurt adorable quand je lui ai dit que je connaissais Lima.

Je ne suis pas très bavard naturellement, mais j'étais vraiment à l'aise avec lui. Je lui ai donc raconté que j'étais venu ici avec certains Warblers, le nom de notre Glee Club à l'école où je suis scolarisé, qui est une grande Ecole privée à Westerville, non loin de Lima appelée la Dalton Academy.

Ce voyage au ski nous avait été offert par une luxueuse Maison de Retraite où l'on va chanter tous les mercredis après-midi pour les papys et mamies riches de la région.

Kurt avait l'air absorbé par ce que je racontais -toujours avec son air adorable- alors j'ai continué à raconter que j'avais eu de la chance d'avoir pu participer à ce voyage parce que je viens juste d'arriver à Westerville.

En effet, mon père n'arrêtait pas de changer de boulot, ce qui nous obligeait, mon frère Cooper et moi, à le suivre et à poser nos valises dans chaque ville du monde où mon père était embauché.

Je lui ai avoué que je ne voulais plus bouger maintenant parce que je me sentais bien où j'étais maintenant et que si mon père venait à rechanger de boulot pour l'autre bout du monde, je ne le suivrait plus parce que j' étais assez indépendant pour m'occuper de moi-même.

Je n'ai pas voulu faire peur à Kurt en lui disant que cela m'embêterait de repartir alors que je venais tout juste de rencontrer un charmant jeune homme qui, avec chance, habitait non loin de lui.

Je pense aussi que si j'ai rencontré Kurt à l'autre bout du monde alors que c'est pratiquement mon voisin dans mon pays de résidence, c'est que le destin le voulait. Il était donc hors de question que je reparte...

Nous continuions de parler de nos vies respectives. Kurt a énormément d'ambition, j'adore. Nous avons même découvert que nous avions les mêmes rêves à savoir aller à New York poursuivre nos rêves.

Cela faisait maintenant un quart d'heure que nous parlions mais j'aurai pu jurer que cela faisait des heures. Nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes.

« Ahhhhh ! qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Je commença à rassurer Kurt qui hurla lorsque le télésiège stoppa à une dizaine de mètres du sol. Je faisais mon fièr mais je n'en menais pas large.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! On va bientôt redémarrer »

Son sourire est vraiment magnifique.

Je n'ai jamais eu de relations sérieuses. Je suis même sortie avec une fille l'année dernière mais je n'ai jamais pu franchir l'étape supérieure. Faut dire que j'étais plus intéressé par son frère que par elle. Frère qui soit disant en passant est gay.

Je suis sorti aussi avec un mec quand j'étais en Australie. Mais cela n'a pas duré. Il n'en voulait qu'à mes fesses mais je n'ai jamais été jusqu'au bout avec lui.

Le télésiège redémarra et nous avons soupirer de soulagement en même temps. Ce qui nous a même fait rire.

Il nous restait cinq bonnes minutes avant d'atteindre le terminus. J'aurais voulu que cela dure plus longtemps.

« Je crois qu'on devrait se préparer, on va devoir descendre de ce truc assez rapidement »

Kurt me sourit de nouveau et remis ses lunettes et son gant.

« On ski ensemble ? »

Il fallait que je lui demande.

« Je ne sais pas ton niveau mais le miens n'est pas très bon »

« Je suis dans le groupe des débutants aussi, mon niveau est loin d'être expert ! »

« Alors ok, essayons de descendre cette piste à ski et non sur les fesses »

J'adore son humour..

Nous sommes descendus du télésiège sans difficulté et nous avons rejoint chacun nos amis respectifs en attendant les consignes de notre monitrice.

Je voyais Kurt me regarder et cela me faisait plaisir. J'espère pouvoir le connaître d'avantage durant ce séjour.

Nous sommes dans le même groupe, cela sera plus facile.

**POV Kurt**

Il fallait que j'essaye de décrocher mon regard sur Blaine. Il va finir par avoir peur... mais ma conscience ne voulait pas. J'avais passé l'un des meilleurs moments de ma vie et je remercie Mercedes d'avoir loupé la nacelle à côté de moi !

Je vais finir par croire aux cartes de Rachel.

Brittany avait fait tomber un ski pendant le trajet. La monitrice alla donc lui trouver une autre paire. Cela me permettait d'observer Blaine à travers mes lunettes de soleil.

Mercedes me fit redescendre sur terre.

« Il a l'air trop chou, c'est qui ? Il est libre ? »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite Mercedes ! »

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas encore ton petit ami si ? »

« Petit ami ? Mercedes je le connais depuis 20 minutes ! Et pour répondre à ta question c'est le mec de l'avion »

« Quoi ? »

« Mercedes ! Ne crie pas comme ça ! Blaine va vraiment croire que je parle de lui »

« Blaine... alors il s'appelle Blaine... joli prénom »

« Très joli, effectivement, et il est gay... »

« Sérieux ? … Pourquoi je suis attirée toujours par des gays moi ? »

« Toujours ?... et Sam alors ? »

« Sam doit être l'exception... je te rappelle que j'étais amoureuse de toi en première année »

« Oui je m'en souviens...d'ailleurs, tu me dois toujours la réparation de mon pare brise... »

« Non non non ! Ton mensonge du genre -je suis attirée par Rachel- pour te débarrasser de moi vaut la réparation ! »

« J'avoue que je n'étais franchement pas crédible »

« Certes, mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour ton joli minois ! Heureusement que tu es gay parce que vu le canon que tu es devenu, je pense que je serai encore accrochée à ta cheville ! »

« Mercedes tu me fais peur là... »

« Rhooo détends toi chéri... maintenant que tu as trouvé l'homme de ta vie.. tu vas m'aider à récupérer Sam... »

« L'homme de ma vie ? Tu vas vite en besogne.. »

« J'ai le flair pour ça... »

« Entre ton flair et les cartes de Rachel, je vais commencer à me poser de réelles questions »

La monitrice revient à ce moment là avec une paire de ski pour Brittany et nous demanda de nous mettre par deux.

Blaine voulait qu'on descende la piste tous les deux -moi aussi hein- J'ai donc anticipé le duo de Mercedes.

« Descend avec Sam, c'est l'occasion ou jamais »

« Mais Kurt je...je... »

« Tu m'as demandé de t'aider non ? »

Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle m'a répondu à la suite de ça. Le plus important pour moi, c'était de retrouver Blaine.

Je suis certain que Mercedes me remerciera un jour.

Je sais que l'on fait tout -ou pratiquement- ensemble mais aujourd'hui, ce sera différent . En plus elle voulait se rapprocher de Sam... C'est l'occasion ou jamais.

« Kurt !? on y va ? »

Blaine m'avait rejoint avec un grand sourire. Il venait de mettre du labello sur ses lèvres qui brillaient encore plus avec le rayon de soleil qui venait d'apparaître.

« Hum.. oui.. mais heu..on devrait partir les derniers.. je n'ai pas envie d'être un obstacle aux autres lorsque je serai sur les fesses ! »

Il a rit...J'adore son rire.. Mon dieu, peux-t'on tomber amoureux en trente minutes ? … cela me semble impossible... mais pourtant, cette boule à l'estomac je la ressens bien... Non, je vais me réveiller...je suis en plein rêve...je vais retourner à la réalité dans quelques secondes et je devrais aller en cours de Maths. Je ne serai jamais parti en France, Blaine serait juste un fantasme de l'homme idéal et le pire de tout, je ne serai même pas gay !...

« N'oublie pas le chasse neige pour freiner »

Il est bien là ! Il me parle et c'est réel vu que Mercedes venait de me donner un coup de bâton sur les fesses avant de suivre Sam sur la piste. Je ne me suis d'ailleurs pas retenu pour exprimer la légère douleur ressentie suite à son coup.

« Tu vas devoir t'habituer à recevoir des coups sur les fesses Kurt ! »

Heureusement ! Mais heureusement que Mercedes m'avait dit ça en chuchotant dans l'oreille avant de se laisser glisser. Je l'aurais tuée si Blaine avait entendu...

« MERCEDES! »

J'ai quand même hurlé son prénom pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle m'avait choquée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dit ? »

Je ne pouvais voir les -magnifiques- yeux de Blaine derrière ses lunettes de soleil mais son sourire -avec ses lèvres scintillantes- semblait gêné. Il croyait sûrement que Mercedes m'avait dit quelque chose à son sujet.

« Oh ! Heuu.. des bêtises... des bêtises de filles.. rien de bien intéressant »

« Ils sont tous partis ! On se lance ? »

« Quand faut y aller, faut y aller hein... »

Je me lançai doucement derrière Blaine qui avait, semble t-il plus d'assurance que moi.

J'étais de plus en plus stable et de plus en plus à l'aise avec mes virages quand un skieur -a priori expert- me frola de très près.

Je suis donc tombé sur le côté en ayant eu le réflexe de lever mon bâton en l'air sinon je n'aurai plus eu de poignet.

La neige est bonne... je venais de la goûter.

Blaine s'est retourné affolé et est remonté tant bien que mal à mon niveau.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se fiche de moi, vu la super position que j'offrais à ses yeux.

Qui n'aurait pas envie de rire face à skieur débutant, le bâton en l'air et un des skis planté à la verticale dans la neige.

**POV Blaine**

« Oh mon dieu Kurt ça va ?... rien de cassé ? »

J'avais vraiment peur qu'il se soit cassé quelque chose. Je ne supporte déjà pas moi même la douleur, alors voir les autres souffrir m'est également insupportable.

Kurt me rassura immédiatement en me disant que tout allait bien.

J'ai pris le soin de l'aider à remettre ses skis parallèles pour que ce soit plus simple pour lui de se relever.

Je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever mais je crois que j'ai tiré trop fort parce que nous sommes tombés ensemble et Kurt se retrouva sur moi.

« Oh my god, on est définitivement débutants »

Il avait raison. On devait vraiment avoir l'air ridicule. Ce qui enclencha un énorme fou rire qui nous empêcha de se stabiliser debout sur nos ski.

Kurt était de nouveau assis en chien de fusil, les skis parallèles et releva ses lunettes pour essuyer ses yeux tellement il riait.

Il était beau. Terriblement beau. Et son rire était plus qu'adorable -une fois de plus- .

Nous reprenions lentement notre calme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait sur une piste de débutant ? »

« J'en sais rien Kurt... les gens ne font pas attention. »

« Je crois qu'on devrait rejoindre les autres en bas, ils doivent nous attendre »

« On va y aller doucement... ce coup-ci je te suis... »

Kurt est vraiment sexy dans sa combinaison de ski.

Nous avons descendu la piste très doucement et on pouvait apercevoir tous les regards de nos amis braqués sur nous.

« Vous avez eu des ennuis les garçons ? » nous demanda la monitrice

« Juste quelques chutes sans gravité »

Kurt me fit un clin d'oeil -trop sexy-

« Allons boire quelque chose de chaud, nous l'avons tous bien mérité » nous proposa Clara

Jeff, Nick, David et Wes, mes amis Warblers avec qui je m'entendais le mieux et avec qui je faisais ce voyage m'entraînèrent avec eux à une table non loin de Kurt qui était, lui avec ses amis.

Je leur racontai ma rencontre avec Kurt -sans trop de détails- et je ne pu m'empêcher de croiser le regard de Kurt à plusieurs reprises.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure que je connaissais Kurt et j'avais déjà envie de l'embrasser pour lui essuyer la mousse du chocolat chaud qui traçait le dessus de ses lèvres.

Il avait retiré son bonnet et je le trouvait encore plus magnifique... Seulement je ne voulais pas lui faire peur alors je continuai à parler avec mes amis en me forçant, désormais à ne plus croiser le regard de Kurt.

Clara nous proposa plusieurs autres descentes tout au long de la journée.

Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu refaire de descente en duo avec Kurt...

Du moins, pas lors des cours...

En fin d'après-midi, alors que tous les moniteurs avaient fini leurs cours de la journée, je vis Kurt repartir en direction de son chalet avec ses amis. Je ne pu m'empêcher de l'appeler..

« Kurt !? »

Il se retourna avec -toujours- son sourire d'ange.

Seulement, tous ses amis se retournèrent aussi. Je ne me suis jamais senti autant gêné de ma vie.

« Kurt, ça te dis une dernière descente ? »

« Oh !... heu.. oui.. pourquoi pas... »

« Amuses-toi bien Kurt... » lui fit sa meilleure amie avec un clin d'oeil.

Alors que nous étions hors de vue de nos amis respectifs, je pu proposer quelque chose à Kurt.

« Je te propose une descente en luge sur cette piste faite pour ! »

« Je t'avouerai que je préfère largement la luge que les skis ! »

« Je m'en suis douté et je dois avouer que c'est pareil pour moi... »

« Allez, viens on grimpe ! »

Je pris Kurt par la main et nous nous sommes mis à grimper en courant en haut de la petite piste de luge.

Au sommet, nous pouvions emprunter toutes sortes de luges. Kurt proposa de prendre un pneu.

Je m'installa derrière Kurt sur le pneu et nous avons hurler tout au long de la descente. Je l'ai senti sursauter quand j'ai mis mes bras autour de sa taille.

Nous avons fait trois descentes en tout. On en aurait bien fait une quatrième mais monter au sommet de la piste était fatiguant et nous étions épuisés de notre première journée de ski.

« J'ai soif »

« Moi aussi » répondis-je

Je proposai donc d'aller boire un dernier verre avant de rentrer vu que le soleil commença à disparaître derrière la montagne.

Nous avons retiré nos bonnets, lunettes, et gants en même temps et je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais nous sommes restés plusieurs secondes à nous regarder comme si nous venions de nous rencontrer une seconde fois.

Je pouvais découvrir de prêt la couleur des magnifiques yeux de Kurt...

C'est lui qui brisa le silence le premier en commandant deux limonades.

Notre rendez-vous ne s'éternisa pas car Wes venait de m'envoyer un sms me demandant de rentrer à l'hôtel.

« Je dois rentrer aussi de toutes façons, les filles doivent m'attendre »

« Bonne soirée Kurt... On se voit sûrement demain sur les pistes. »

« Bonne soirée Blaine... »

Il partit en me faisant un ultime sourire et ce qu'il ajouta après avant d'ouvrir la porte du café me fit frissonner.

« Blaine ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je n'aurai jamais cru autant apprécié le ski aujourd'hui »

Je lui ai sourit. Je crois avoir passé la plus belle journée de ma vie.

**POV Kurt**

La plus belle journée de ma vie. Je n'aurai jamais cru pouvoir apprécier le ski autant qu'aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas non plus me réjouir trop vite... Mais pourquoi ne pas en profiter puisque Blaine est vraiment adorable. Certes je ne le connais pas suffisamment pour en faire pour futur époux.. mais je suis vraiment tombé sous le charme.

J'appréhendais mon retour au chalet, où il faudrait que je raconte tout en détail à Mercedes, puis aux autres...

J'entendais un vacarme provenant de notre chambre, du bout du couloir. Mercedes devait m'en vouloir de ne pas lui avoir proposé de venir avec nous.

Je n'osais pas rentrer alors j'ai frappé.

« Entre Kurt ! »

« Mercedes... je suis.. désolé ! »

Elle se retourna d'un coup avec un pantalon dans les main qu'elle était en train de plier.

« Désolé pour quoi ? »

« Oh mon dieu Mercedes, si tu ranges tes affaires c'est que tu dois vraiment être en colère »

« Mais de quoi tu me parles ? »

« Tu n'es pas fâchée du fait que je ne t'ai pas proposé de venir avec Blaine et moi ? »

«Kurt... ce mec est à tomber... il est gay... il te plait... tu lui plait... je ne vais pas tenir la chandelle lors de vos rencards ! »

J'aime Mercedes... même si elle tire trop vite sur la ficèle.

« Je ne sais pas encore si je lui plait... »

« Kurt, assieds toi.. »

Elle se mit en face de moi en me tenant par les épaules.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment se gars te dévorait des yeux quand il t'as proposé de faire une dernière descente ? »

Une des rares fois où j'étais intimidé par ce que Mercedes me disait.. J'espérais tant qu'elle avait raison.

« Bon, je t'avoue que si Sam ne m'avait pas proposé d'aller boir un verre tous les deux, j'aurais.. peut-être.. je dis bien peut-être été vexée de rester toute seule ! »

« Mercedes ! »

Je me suis levé pour attraper mon oreiller afin de l'envoyer sur elle.

Mercedes n'eut pas le temps de me le renvoyer que l'on frappa à la porte.

« Kurt Mercedes ! C'est l'heure du Glee Club ! Je vais chanter une chanson qui va vous faire pleurer ! »

Rachel.. toujours égale à elle-même/

« C'est elle que je vais faire pleurer si elle... »

« Mercedes calmes-toi... finit de ranger tes affaires.. je suis bien content de découvrir la couleur de la moquette... je vais me changer et on descend »

« Ne mets pas trois heures... »

« Je veux tout savoir sur tes retrouvailles avec Sam ! »

J'entendis l'oreiller frapper contre la porte de la salle de bain que j'avais pu refermer à temps.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur : ****Je suis vraiment désolée pour les 2 jours de retard.. **

**Chapitre un peu plus court mais je vous promet un super chapitre 5 ^^ **

**Bonne lecture**

THE LAND OF OUR LIFE

Chapitre 4

**POV Blaine**

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais Blaine !? »

Mes amis m'attendaient dans le Hall de notre hôtel, des partitions à la main.

J'en aurais presque oublié nos répètes pour la fête de la station à la fin de la semaine tellement le moment que je venais de passer avec Kurt était agréable.

Tout est en train d'être chamboulée dans ma tête .. et dans mon cœur...

« Je … je … enfin, j'étais... parti.. faire de la luge... »

Je ne voulais pas trop en dire pour le moment même si je savais que j'allais être questionné toute la soirée. Mon hésitation sur ma réponse allait bien évidemment amplifier le compte-rendu que j'allais devoir exposer à mes amis.

« Blaine... tu crois vraiment qu'on va croire que tu es allé faire de la luge...comme ça... tout seul ? »

Jeff était le plus perspicace de tous.. en même temps, si j'avais affirmé que j'étais seul, cela n'aurait pas été crédible du tout.

Comme j'aurai pu le prédire, Nick a surenchéri...

« Moi je propose qu'on recule les répètes d'une demie heure pour que Blaine nous raconte tout ce qu'il a fait avec... heu... comment il s'appelle déjà ? »

« Kurt !... il s'appelle Kurt ! »

Wes n'oublie jamais rien.

« Allez Blaine, on s'assoie et on veut tout savoir ! »

Je peux tuer David ?

J'étais piégé.. je les aient donc suivi dans un coin du hall. Nous nous sommes assis et c'est sous leurs yeux interrogateurs braqués sur moi que je leur ai raconté ma partie de luge avec Kurt... sans rentrer dans les détails portés sur mes ressentiments envers lui.

Malgré l'insistance de Jeff à savoir si j'avais des sentiments pour Kurt, j'ai fait la sourde oreille.

« Stop stop ! Je ne répondrais plus à vos questions indiscrètes ! On devrait répéter ! »

Je fus soulagé qu'ils n'aient pas insisté même si je sais que, dorénavant, je vais devoir rendre des comptes à chaque fois que je passerais du temps avec Kurt. Et j'espère en passer beaucoup...

**POV Kurt**

« Alors ?! Contents de votre première journée de ski ? »

Au vu de la bonne humeur de Monsieur Shuester, sa journée avait dû être tout aussi agréable que la mienne. Il devait certainement être un expert vu que je ne l'avais pas vu de la journée.

Tout le monde avait apparemment passé une bonne journée.

Mr Shuester rappela une fois de plus à l'ordre Finn et Rachel qui se mangeaient de nouveau les lèvres mutuellement.

Mercedes me donna un coup de coude pour me faire reprendre mes esprits car pour une fois je n'étais pas écœuré de les voir mais envieu...

« Arrête de rêver Kurt ! Tu le revois demain ton Blaine ! »

Je me sentis rougir dès que j'entendis son prénom.

Demain semblait tellement lointain.. Si ça se trouve Blaine a voulu changé de groupe et je ne le reverrais plus jamais...

Je me persuadai du contraire et me concentra -comme je le pouvais- sur ce que disait Mr Shuester.

« Quelqu'un a une idée de chanson pour la fin de la semaine ? »

La seule phrase qui pouvait faire décoller Rachel de Finn..

« Monsieur Shuester, je pense avoir la chanson idéale »

« Je devrais chanter Don't Rain On My Parade..j'éblouis toujours les gens quand je la chante »

« Rachel, je sais que tu adores cette chanson et que tu -je dois l'avouer- chantes très bien, mais je pense que l'on devrait trouver des chansons que l'on chanterai tous ensemble. J'ai vu avec l'organisateur, et nous pourrons chanter 4 chansons. »

« Moi j'aurai aimé chanter une chanson mais je peux pas... »

Mr Shuester lui demanda pourquoi...et la réponse de Brittany fut toujours aussi surprenante...

« J'ai trop mangé de neige aujourd'hui, j'ai les cordes vocales gelées. Je suis restée une heure la bouche ouverte au dessus du radiateur mais ça marche pas... »

Brittany se mit à pleurer sur l'épaule de Santana.

« Brit, tu danseras ! Tu es merveilleuse quand tu danses ! »

Santana n'avait que des mots gentils à l'égard de Brittany, le reste du temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de casser tout le monde. Elle a quand même un fond gentil... mais faut creuser...

« Monsieur Shuester !? Si je puis me permettre, je connais une chanson française que nous pourrons tous chanter vendredi ... »

Mes cours de Français m'avaient permis de faire quelques recherches sur la culture musicale française et bien que je n'en sois pas fan, j'avais trouvé quand même quelques chansons dont les paroles -que j'avais traduites- m'inspiraient pas mal.

Comme à chaque fois que je lançais des idées, Santana me lança une ultime remarque..

« Et alleeeez... sous pretexte qu'il parle français, Miss Hummel nous sort ses grannnndes connaissances francophones... »

Je n'ai, biensûr pas pu m'empêcher de répliquer …

« En tout cas, c'est sûr que c'est déjà plus intellectuel que de faire des recherches sur la chirurgie esthétique pour se faire refaire les seins Santana ! »

Oh mon dieu j'ai réussi à lui clouer le bec. La plupart d'entre nous s'est mit à rire et je n'en étais pas peu fier.

« Bon ça suffit »

Monsieur Shuester essaya de nous calmer mais je n'avais pas échappé à son petit rictus lors de ma réflexion.

« Bon, Kurt, quelle est cette chanson que tu nous proposes? »

« Très bien..alors après recherches, il se trouve que c'est un chanteur des années 1980 qui est toujours aussi populaire à l'heure actuelle et... »

« Accouche Hummel »

Je vais finir par la frapper cette Santana

« La ferme Lopez ! Tu nous gonfles avec tes remarques à deux balles... »

Mercedes me défendait toujours et c'est vrai qu'elle et Santana n'étaient franchement pas les meilleures amies du monde.

« Moi j'aime les tes remarques Santana, et je trouve même qu'elles valent au moins cinq dollars...tu sais que tu pourrais devenir riche ? Si tu fais dix blagues par jour.. à la fin de la semaine tu seras millionnaire ! Yeahhh ! »

C'est marrant mais des fois, Brittany est fatiguant. Elle ne le fait même pas exprès.

Santana eut quand même le mérite de lui prendre la main et de lui sourire.

« Je continue...donc, ce chanteur s'appelle Jean-Jacques Goldman et la chanson s'intitule « Au bout de mes Wêves »* … J'ai anticipé le coup en vous imprimant les paroles en Français avec la traduction en anglais à côté pour que vous compreniez ce que vous chantez »

Je ne pu m'empêcher de fusiller du regard Santana à la fin de ma phrase et je fis passer les paroles à tout le monde.

« Très bien Kurt ! Je pense que l'on a notre première chanson pour la fête de la Station ! Kurt vous passera la chanson et la version instrumentale et on l'essaye demain soir ! »

« Monsieur Shuester !? Est-ce qu'on chantera qu'en Français ?

« Non Finn, je pense que si on arrive déjà à chanter celle là, ce sera déjà génial ! »

Nous avons continué à débattre sur les trois autres chansons que nous allons chanté et je dois avouer que mon esprit s'envola au milieu de ce brouhaha.

Que pouvait bien faire Blaine en ce moment, là, maintenant ?

Ce matin, je ne le connaissais pas... ce soir, il me manque déjà.

**POV Blaine**

Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Je n'ai fait que penser à Kurt.. et j'ai hâte qu'il arrive pour pouvoir prendre le télésiège avec lui.

Alors que Wes et David n'arrêtaient pas de m'envoyer des boules de neige dans la figure, je n'arrivais pas à les viser correctement en retour vu que je n'arrêtais pas de surveiller l'arrivée du reste de notre groupe... enfin...surtout Kurt.

Mon cœur s'emballa quand j'aperçus les amis de Kurt arrivés en rigolant.

J'avais beau les détailler tous, un par un, couverts jusqu'au bout du nez, je ne vis pas Kurt.

Je commençai à me faire un film dans ma tête. Il était peut-être malade ou bien il a peut -être demandé à changer de groupe ! Je gardai espoir de le voir arriver avec Carla car elle n'était pas là non plus. Kurt voulait sans doute lui parler avant. Oui c'était sûrement ça.

Quand je vis Carla arriver seule, ses skis sur les épaules, ma déception aurait pu se lire sur mon visage si je n'étais pas caché par mon écharpe et mes lunettes de ski.

« Bouh ! »

Jeff me fit tellement sursauter que j'ai lâché un bruit vraiment bizarre qui avait évidemment fait éclater de rire Wes, Nick et David.

« Ton prince charmant n'est pas là ? C'est pour ça que tu stress autant ? »

« Jeff, je ne stress pas du tout ! Et je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles du tout... »

« Mais biensûuuuur... allez tu vas pouvoir respirer... regardes qui arrive ! »

J'ai voulu faire mon air de style de rien, mais quand j'ai tourné la tête et que j'ai vu Kurt arriver en essayant de courir avec ses chaussures de ski, la terre aurait pu s'effondrer, j'étais le plus heureux.

Seulement il avait l'air paniqué, ce qui me fit -évidemment-paniquer aussi.

Kurt s'était fait voler ses skis dans le local de son chalet et était venu prévenir Clara parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Clara lui indiqua qu'il fallait qu'il retourne à la location du matériel pour en prendre d'autres.

Je me suis proposé d'aller avec lui.

« Oh Blaine ! »

Quel bonheur de le voir sourire -alors que sa situation n'y prêtait guerre- lorsqu'il me vit arriver près de lui.

Je parti donc avec Kurt au magasin de location pour changer ses skis.

« Je suis dégoûté jte jures, ya qu'à moi que ça arrive... »

« T'inquiète pas, ils vont t'en prêté d'autres »

« Merci de venir avec moi Blaine, c'est gentil »

Je le trouvai encore plus beau que la veille. Il n'avait pas mis de bonnet et ses cheveux étaient terriblement bien coiffés à la mèche prêt.

Nous sommes retournés sur la piste directement après avoir récupéré la nouvelles paire de skis de Kurt et comme les autres n'étaient plus là, je proposa à Kurt de prendre le télésiège avec lui.

Nous avons fait plusieurs descentes ce jour là et notre niveau devenait de plus en plus bon.

Les remontées en télésiège étaient aussi agréables les unes que les autres et nous nous dévoilions de plus en plus à chaque fois.

L'enfance de Kurt m'a beaucoup touchée. Quand il m'a dit qu'il avait perdu sa maman à l'âge de 8 ans, j'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras et voyant qu'il commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux j'ai raconté comment mes amis m'avaient questionné la veille. J'étais heureux de pouvoir faire rire Kurt.

Nous avons également discuté du programme musical qu'on allait chanter à la fin de la semaine quand il me vint une idée.

« Je ne sais pas si cela te plairais.. mais ça te dirait de chanter une chanson avec moi ?... si ton prof est d'accord, ce serait chouette.. »

« Oh ! Heuu.. c'est une très bonne idée ! Monsieur Shuester, notre prof, ne sera pas contre, bien au contraire. »

« Super ! Que dirais-tu d'en discuter à la pizzeria du village ce soir ? »

« Avec plaisir...biensûr... oui »

Ma soirée allait être géniale.

* J'ai volontairement mis « Wêves » au lieu de « Rêves » dans le sens où Kurt prononce le titre en Français avec son petit accent.


	5. Chapter 5

THE LAND OF OUR LIFE

Chapitre 5

**POV Blaine**

« Dépêchez-vous les gars ! Je crève de faim ! »

Nick était toujours le premier prêt à aller manger. Je n'ai jamais compris où il pouvait stocker toute la nourriture qu'il avalait sans prendre un seul gramme. Rien que pour ça, j'aurais pu le détester à vie.

« Allez-y sans moi, je n'ai pas faim... »

Je ne sais pas mentir... du moins, je pense que si je ne leur avait jamais parlé de Kurt, là, je crois qu'ils m'auraient cru.

Mes quatre amis se rapprochèrent de moi -assis en tailleur sur mon lit - et m'entourèrent, debout, autour de moi, les bras croisés.

Jeff prit la parole...

«Racontes ça à qui tu veux mais pas à nous Blaine »

Je sentis de nouveau, le compte-rendu obligatoire quand Wes attrapa mon sac plastique que j'avais sur les genoux.

« Rend moi ça Wes ! »

« Non !? Sérieusement Blaine ! Tu as emporté tous ces nœuds papillons ? »

« Jeff ! Remets ça dans le sac et rend le moi s'il te plait ! »

Non seulement cela commençait sérieusement à m'agacer, mais surtout, j'allais être en retard à mon rendez-vous avec Kurt...

« Kurt ! Tu sors avec Kurt ce soir ! »

« Oui Wes , je vais dîner avec Kurt !.. Il va chanter avec son groupe vendredi aussi et je lui ai proposé de chanter avec lui.. alors on se voit ce soir pour discuter sur la chanson que nous allons interpréter »

Ils restèrent tous bouches bées... mais comme le font de bons amis dans ses cas là. Ils se jetèrent tous sur moi et m'enlacèrent.

« Il te plait, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure »

Je ne pu définitivement pas nier...

« Mets celui-là mec ! »

Rick me lança un nœud papillon bleu marine avec des flocons de neige dessinés dessus.

Pour la petite histoire, j'adore les nœuds papillon depuis tout petit.

Ma mère m'en avait mis un lors de mon tout premier jour d'école et je le rappellerai toujours comment mes copains de classe étaient jaloux de moi.

Depuis, j'en porte régulièrement et j'en fait même la collection.

Je mets aussi des cravates, mais comme j'en porte tous les jours au lycée avec l'uniforme des Warblers, j'aime bien changer et porter des nœuds papillon, surtout pour les occasions comme celles-ci.

« Dépêches toi de te préparer pour ne pas le faire attendre ! »

« Je serai déjà prêt David ! Si vous ne m'aviez pas autant charrié »

« On t'attendra pour que tu nous racontes tout ! Même s'il faut rester éveiller toute la nuit en attendant que tu rentres... »

« Jeff ! s'il te plaît ! Cela ne regarde que moi ! Si tu me harcèle de questions, je dirais à Jenny à quel point tu louches sur la réceptionniste en bas... »

« Ok... ok... passes une bonne soirée alors ! Et pas de bêtise ! »

J'avais touché un point sensible de Jeff en parlant de sa petite amie. Ils étaient ensemble depuis déjà cinq ans et bien qu'il aimait faire du charme à tout ce qui a une paire de seins, il tenait à elle et ne l'avait jamais trompée.

Ils étaient enfin partis et je me rua dans la salle de bain prendre une douche et réinstaller mes boucles comme il faut.

**POV Kurt**

« Kurt, il va vraiment falloir que tu fasses un choix sur ta tenue de ce soir ! Car là, c'est à cause de toi si on ne voit plus la couleur de la moquette ! »

Mercedes avait raison. J'avais étalé toutes mes tenues partout dans la chambre et j'angoissais terriblement parce que je n'avais pas tout mon dressing à portée de mains.

J'avais opté pour un jean, une chemise blanche Calvin Klein et un veston gris foncé de la même marque.

« Tu te fais drôlement beau pour aller manger quand même ! »

J'avais omis de prévenir Mercedes que je ne dînerais pas avec eux ce soir...

« Mercedes...je...enfin...je...ne... »

« Chéri, stress pas.. j'avais deviné que tu allais sortir avec Blaine ce soir... »

« Oh ! Et comment tu le sais ? »

« Tu ne te rend pas compte que tu parles tout seul dans la salle de bain ? … tu n'as sans cesse répéter : « Calme toi Kurt, ce n'est qu'un dîner, tout va bien se passer... » alors su tu te disais ça pour aller manger avec nous tous, je crois que tu aurais un sérieux problème et je ne te croirais pas. »

Je suis déjà un piètre menteur mais cela ne servirait à rien de nier.

Mercedes devines tout.

De toutes façons, je ne me vois pas lui cacher quoique ce soit, je lui confie tout.

Si je n'étais pas gay, je crois que j'aurai dit oui à ses avances il y a deux ans.

Sam mérite d'avoir une petite amie comme Mercedes. C'est quelqu'un qui mérite qu'on prenne soin d'elle comme elle prend soin des autres. Je l'aime comme une sœur et n'accepterais jamais que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal physiquement que moralement. Je serai toujours là pour elle et elle le sait parce que je ne cesse de lui répéter depuis que l'on se connaît.

« Je suis désolé de te laisser seule ce soir.. »

« Oh ! Ne t'en fait pas... je ne serai pas seule... »

L'air qu'elle prit en me disant ça cachait quelque chose que j'aurais été prêt à parier à avoir deviné ce que c'était.

« Quoi ?! Wait wait wait... ne me dit pas que... »

Elle s'est mise à me brandir sa robe devant mon nez, qu'elle cachait derrière elle en étant excitée comme une puce.

« Moi aussi je sors dîner ce soir... avec Sam ! »

Je me mis à sautiller de joie pour elle, comme si on venait de m'annoncer que j'allais rencontrer Barbra Streisant -que j'admirai limite plus que Rachel l'aimait- ou encore Karl Lagerfeld dont les créations me rendaient dingues...bien que le fait de passer la soirée avec Blaine valait cent fois plus que ces rencontres.

Etant sous la responsabilité de Monsieur Shuester, Mercedes lui envoya un sms pour lui dire que nous resterions dans notre chambre et que nous nous ferions livrer une pizza.

Sam, lui, avait fait croire qu'il était malade. Puck et Mike, qui partageaient sa chambre avaient promis de garder le secret.

Monsieur Shuester n'aurait rien dit et aurait accepté sans problème si nous avions dit la vérité mais les autres auraient posé trop de questions et Finn m'aurait demandé de lui rendre des comptes afin qu'ils les transfèrent à mon père.

Je n'étais pas dupe, je savais que mon père lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur moi pendant le séjour.

Je pris Mercedes dans mes bras et lui souhaita une bonne soirée.

Je sorti donc avant que tout le monde se réunisse dans la salle de restaurant et personne ne me vit quitter le chalet pour rejoindre Blaine.

Après m'être retourné une ultime fois au coin de la rue pour vérifier que personne ne m'avait vu, je vis Mercedes et Sam partir de l'autre côté de la station.

Je pensai à cet instant que l'on aurait pu se retrouver par coïncidence, dans le même restaurant... Je crois qu'on aurait été tous aussi embarrassés les uns que les autres.

Je n'avais pas mis mes gants...

J'ai eu tord.

Je me les réchauffa donc en soufflant dessus avant de les remettre dans les poches de mon manteau noir Yves St Laurent que j'avais gagné aux enchères sur Ebay à un prix plus que raisonnable et que j'avais pu payé grâce à l'argent économisé de mes petits jobs par çi par là. Il n'était pas très épais mais il tenait chaud.

Je ne savais pas trop où était située la pizzeria mais Blaine m'avait dit qu'il n'y en avait qu'une au village et quand j'ai vu au lin, un quart de Pizza en néon sur la devanture d'une vitrine, j'en a conclu que c'était là.

La neige commença à retomber et je marchais lentement avec mes chaussures vernis afin de ne pas trop m'enfoncer dans la neige mais aussi par peur de me ramasser la figure.

« Kurt ? »

Il n'y avait personne dans la rue et l'appel de mon prénom me fit sursauter.

Le froid avait disparu car je reçu une bouffée de chaleur en me retournant tant mon cœur s'emballa.

« Oh ! Blaine ! Salut ! »

**POV Blaine**

Jusque là, je n'avais vu Kurt que dans sa combinaison de ski. Je dois avouer n'avoir jamais vu -ou du moins côtoyer- quelqu'un avec autant de prestance.

Kurt était tout simplement magnifique.

« Je vois que l'on est tous les deux ponctuels »

Je n'avais vraiment rien d'autre à dire que ça ?... Il fallait que je sois un peu plus sûr de moi et détendu sinon la soirée allait être un vrai fiasco.

La pizzeria était bondée et le serveur nous installa à une table au fond de la deuxième salle à l'étage où c'était beaucoup plus calme.

Kurt était vraiment beau et élégant. J'adore sa façon de prendre soin de lui et de ses vêtements qu'il posa délicatement sur son siège en prenant le temps de secouer les derniers flocons de neige accrochés sur son manteau avant de s'asseoir face à moi.

« Oh ! Très joli nœud papillon »

Afin de détendre l'atmosphère et d'engager la conversation, je lui racontai ma passion sur les nœuds papillons depuis mon enfance.

Je le sentis amusé et ému.

La soirée continua dans son excellence.

Nous avions commandé le même plat sans se concerter parmi la multitude de choix proposés sur la carte.

Kurt se dévoila de plus en plus en me racontant comment il avait organisé le mariage de son père en un minimum de temps ainsi que les anecdotes amusantes de lycée mais aussi de sa meilleure amie Mercedes …

J'adorais écouter Kurt. Il avait un papa formidable contrairement au miens qui considérait l'homosexualité comme une maladie.

Kurt n'avait eu que des mots gentils quand je lui expliquai ma relation houleuse avec mon père.

Je voudrai que la soirée ne s'arrête jamais...

Nous nous parlions sans malaise ni blanc...

Je remercierais secrètement le serveur, qui tardait à nous apporter nos lasagnes, les minutes d'attentes étaient des minutes supplémentaires à passer avec Kurt.

« T'es toujours ok pour qu'on chante une chanson ensemble vendredi ? »

J'avais hésité à poser la question de nouveau à Kurt mais son sourire m'a rassuré instantanément.

« Biensûr ! Tu as une idée ? »

« Et bien... il y a une chanson que j'adore, qui pourrait être géniale à deux voix... »

« Dis moi... »

« Everything I do... brian Adams »

J'ai cru que Kurt allait s'étrangler en buvant son verre d'eau.

« Wow ! Je ne l'ai jamais retiré de mon ipod ! Et je l'écoute très souvent !'

« Sérieux ?... Moi aussi ! En fait... heuuu... je.. la chante souvent au piano et... »

« Tu joues du piano ? »

« Oui ! Depuis l'âge de quatre ans..je ne me comparerais pas à Mozart mais je me débrouille bien … et toi ? Tu joues d'un instrument ? »

« Oh non ! Du tout... je chante seulement.. et me force à faire mes chorégraphies correctement quand on doit donner un spectacle avec le Glee Club »

« J'adorerais te voir danser »

« Oh ! »

Le teint de Kurt passant du rose au rouge vermillon me fit littéralement craquer.

Je ne voulais vraiment pas le mettre mal à l'aise mais il fallait que je lui dise...

« Je suis content de te connaître Kurt.. »

« Oh !... et bien moi aussi... vraiment... »

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien... et... j'espère que quand on quittera la France on se reverra à Lima ou Westerville, vu que c'est pas loin... enfin... si tu en as envie biensûr...»

« Avec grand plaisir ! »

Ce moment de silence où nous nous regardions dans les yeux était magique.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me retenait de lui sauter dessus... mais je respectais trop Kurt pour ça...

**POV Kurt**

Le meilleur rendez-vous de toute ma vie...

Bon, j'avoue que c'est le premier que j'ai... avec un garçon.

Jusque là, mes soirées se résumaient à des soirées au Breadstick avec mon père, Carole et Finn, soit avec Mercedes.

Non pas que je ne les aiment pas, loin de là, mais un dîner avec un des plus beaux, non... LE plus beau mec de la terre vaut tous les autres dîners.

Un jour... je dînerai au Breadstick avec Blaine...

Les lasagnes étaient succulentes. Je n'en avais jamais mangées d'aussi bonnes. Bon, celles de Carole sont délicieuses aussi.. mais les français ont de la bonne cuisine quand même...

Seulement l'appétit fut coupé par la boule dans mon estomac tant Blaine était magnifique en face de moi...

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Blaine venait de me demander de se voir une fois rentrés au Etats-Unis.

Étant de plus en plus confiants dans notre discussion, et me sentant un peu plus à l'aise une fois les plats débarrassés, je réengageai la conversation sur un sujet un peu plus intime et sûrement sensible...

« Blaine, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? »

« Biensûr Kurt ! Je t'écoute... »

« Et bien... est-ce..que...heu... , enfin.. tu as toujours su que tu étais … »

« Gay ? »

« Oui...c'est ça... »

Je ne sais pas si j'avais bien fait de poser la question..je me sentis gêné et je sentis mes joues doublées de température.

« J'ai douté de moi à un moment... un court moment même... un soir, j'étais invité chez une amie pour son anniversaire. On était une dizaine à peu prêt... et j'avais des vues sur un garçon à l'époque...qui était également de la partie... Après avoir bu plusieurs verres, on s'est mis à jouer au jeu de la bouteille... tu connais ce jeu ? »

J'avais entendu parlé de ce jeu, mais je n'avais jamais joué.

« Heuuu oui.. vaguement »

« Et bien ce soir là, le sort a voulu que la bouteille désigne mon amie et j'ai dû l'embrasser...et à ma grande surprise, j'ai vraiment apprécié ce moment »

Je crois que ma déglutition fut bruyante à ce moment là... mais Blaine enchaina...

« J'ai réalisé quelques jours après que j'avais apprécié d'embrasser mon amie parce que j'avais bu... »

« Comment tu t'en es rendu comptes ? »

« Elle s'est jeté sur moi pour m'embrasser à nouveau.. mais je n'ai absolument rien ressenti et j'en étais même quelque peu dégoûté... j'ai sû ce jour là que j'étais gay à 100% »

Je crois qu'il vient de voir à mon teint que j'étais plus qu'heureux d'entendre cette fin d'histoire...

Comme j'aurais pu m'y attendre, Blaine me retourna la question... »

« Et toi ? »

« Oui... même si j'essayais de me forcer à être le contraire pour ne pas blesser mon père...Lorsque j'étais petit, je me déguisais avec les vêtements de ma mère... Je te rassure, je ne le fais plus avec les vêtements de Carole ! »

Mon dieu que j'aime voir Blaine rire...

« Mon père n'était pas dupe... mais il attendait que je lui annonce moi-même...et maintenant il me laisse quasi tous les jours sur mon lit, des prospectus sur les relations homosexuelles, les maladies et tout ce qui s'y rapporte... enfin tu vois quoi... »

« Ton père a vraiment l'air d'être génial »

« Il l'est ! Il me manque.. je n'ai jamais été séparé de lui aussi longtemps... Depuis sa crise cardiaque l'année dernière, j'essaye de prendre autant soin de lui que lui prend soin de moi. Non pas que je ne le faisais pas avant.. mais ça nous a vraiment rapprochés... Je ne serai pas venu en vacances en France s'il n'y avait pas Carole... »

Je lui expliquai comment j'avais fait connaître la mère de Finn à mon père et qu'ils avaient fini par se marier.

C'était la première personne avec Mercedes à qui j'arrivais à me confier aussi facilement...

Sa réponse m'a énormément touché...

« Alors je lève mon verre à cette Carole parce que c'est grâce à elle si je t'ai rencontré Kurt... »

La phrase, le toast dédié à Carole et sa main qu'il posa sur la mienne me rendit complètement dingue.

Je pris quand même quelques seconds à revenir sur terre et à lever mon verre afin de trinquer avec Blaine.

« Tu es vraiment craquant quand tu parles de ton père... »

Je ne répondais plus de rien...

Le serveur nous apporta les desserts et j'aurais voulu me taper la tête sur la table tant Blaine était sexy lorsqu'il mangea sa glace.

Heureusement que j'avais prit un fondant au chocolat -jouissif au passage- parce que je n'auraus pu manger une glace sans pensée perverse...

Mais Blaine m'acheva définitivement...

« Tu veux goûter ? C'est de la glace au Caramel au beurre salé ? »

Il faut savoir que j'ai horreur de manger dans l'assiette des gens ou encore moins boire dans le verre des autres même si cela vient de ma propre famille... mais la cuillère que me tendit Blaine était irrésistible... enfin.. c'était surtout Blaine qui était irrésistible... je ne pouvais pas dire non... et lécher la cuillère de Blaine ne me posait absolument aucun problème.

J'approchai donc ma bouche vers la cuillère en fixant Blaine dans les yeux. Son sourire me fit fondre plus vite que la glace...

**POV Blaine**

Je déglutis en même temps que Kurt avala la cuillère de glace...

Je ne pouvais plus rien avaler.

La boule présente dans mon estomac s'était stockée au fin fond de ma gorge maintenant et m'empêchait presque de respirer.

Il fallait que je prenne l'air... et le plus rapidement possible.

« Tu ne finis pas ta glace ? »

Je voulais garder la serviette en papier avec laquelle Kurt venait de s'essuyer la bouche mais je crois que si Kurt s'en appercevait, il s'enfuirait en courant et je ne voulais pas courir le risque de ne plus revoir Kurt à cause d'une serviette.

« Je n'ai plus faim »

« Alors on devrait rentrer.. non pas que... je... enfin je veux dire...que je suis pas bien avec toi... loin de là... mais si quelqu'un s'apperçoit que je suis sorti, ça risque de poser certains problèmes..Non pas qu'on soit séquestrés dans nos chambres, mais je n'ai prévenu personne que je sortais... sauf Mercedes, bien évidemment, qui est aussi sortie...et si je pouvais éviter le questionnaire de mon demi-frère Finn et des autres ça m'arrangerait... »

Quoi qu'il dise, la voix douce de Kurt me détendait.

Malgré le fait que je fus attentif à tout ce que Kurt me racontait, je restai figé à le regarder droit dans les yeux tandis que ma main portait mon visage, accoudé à la table.

Je pris quand même rapidement conscience qu'il fallait que je brise le silence...

« Puis-je te raccompagner quand même jusqu'à ton chalet ? »

« Oh … heu... oui.. avec grand plaisir... »

Je sortis deux billets de 20 euros que je posai sur la table.

« Laisse... c'est pour moi.. ça me fait plaisir »

Kurt me fit promettre qu'il m'inviterait la prochaine fois.

La prochaine fois... j'ai hâte... je ne sais pas quand cela se passera mais j'ai hâte...


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur : ****38 reviews pour 5 chapitres.. je ne sais comment vous remercier ! Je peux juste dire que même si j'adore écrire cette nouvelle fiction, vos commentaires me motive encore plus à l'écrire, alors merci merci merci ^^**

**Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre :)**

THE LAND OF OUR LIFE

Chapitre 6

**POV Kurt**

Le froid glacial me frappa en pleine figure lorsqu'on est sorti du restaurant. La neige tombait à gros flocons et nous commencions à marcher sans se presser -malgré le froid- comme si nous ne voulions ni l'un ni l'autre se quitter...

Je soufflai sur mes mains pour les réchauffer quand Blaine me tendit sa paire de gants.

« Mets les ! sinon tes doigts te servirons de glaçons pour ton soda »

« Mais... et toi ? »

« Je n'ai pas froid aux mains, mets les et ne discute pas ! »

Son sourire et son geste me réchauffèrent immédiatement -sauf mes mains - et j'enfilai donc la paire de gants de Blaine qui étaient chaudes vu qu'ils étaient au fond de ses poches.

Mon cœur rata un battement quand je sentis la main de Blaine dans la mienne alors que nous arrivions devant mon chalet.

Je le sentis trembler mais je doute que le froid en soit l'unique raison.

J'étais aux anges parce que Blaine prenait déjà soin de moi... Je commence à être persuadée que je ne lui suis pas indifférent et... par chance ou même par miracle... c'était réciproque.

J'étais devant la porte automatique de l'entrée du chalet quand Blaine se mit en face de moi... j'étais pétrifié...

Je ne pouvais pas croire que cela m'arrivait...

Quand Blaine prit mes deux mains, mon cœur allait exploser.

« On se connaît depuis deux jours mais j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours... je suis bien avec toi Kurt... très bien même... j'aime être en ta compagnie... »

« Je t'ai dit des choses que je n'avais jamais dites à personne auparavant... je suis bien avec toi aussi Blaine... »

J'allais continuer mon discours quand j'ai eu l'instinct de tourner la tête vers l'entrée et je vis Finn passer à toute allure à travers le hall.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, mais la peur qu'il me voit a prit le dessus et j'ai tiré Blaine avec moi pour être hors de vue de l'entrée.

Personne devait savoir que j'étais sorti... surtout pas Finn...

J'avais tiré Blaine si fort qu'il s'était retrouvé collé en face de moi, qui avait le dos plaqué au mur.

Je n'oublierai jamais nos regards à ce moment là... On aurait pu sauter l'un sur l'autre et s'embrasser.

Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquait... mais je crois que ni l'un ni l'autre osa faire le premier pas.

« Je...je... tiens, je te rends tes gants... »

Blaine posa ses mains sur les miennes.

« Gardes les... j'en ai d'autres paires... »

« Mais t'es sûr que... »

« Kurt, gardes les... tu penseras à moi comme ça ... »

« Oh ! … mais .. je... je n'ai pas besoin des gants pour penser à toi... je... je devrais rentrer... »

« Passes une bonne nuit Kurt... »

Si j'avais pu, je ne me serai jamais plus laver la joue de ma vie suite à son bisou … mais j'allais le revoir et des bisous comme ça, j'en aurai d'autres …, les cartes de Rachel me le diront !

Je vis Blaine partir et il me fit un dernier signe de la main avant de tourner au coin de la rue.

J'observais l'entrée pour vérifier si la voie était libre et couru jusqu'à la chambre où je vis Mercedes faire les 100 pas en peignoir, son téléphone à la main.

« Kurt ! Mon dieu Kurt te voilà enfin ! »

« Mercedes qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi t'es excitée comme ça ? Ta soirée avec Sam s'est mal passée ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Oui... enfin …. non... c'est pas la question là ! Tu réponds jamais quand on t'appelle ? »

Mercedes était à la limite de l'hystérie et je commençais sérieusement à paniquer.

« Oh ! Mince.. je suis vraiment désolé... j'ai mis mon téléphone en silencieux après avoir échangé mon numéro avec celui de Blaine »

Quand je sortis mon portable de ma poche, l'écran afficha 16 appels en absence ! Quatre de Mercedes, six de Finn et six de mon père..

De ce fait, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit avec un battement de cœur plus rapide que la normale.

« Mercedes ? Dis moi ce qu'il se passe ? Sais-tu pourquoi mon père a essayé de m'appeler alors que je l'ai eu au téléphone hier soir ? »

J'ai écarté l'hypothèse du malaise ou d'un quelconque accident dans quel cas j'aurai eu un appel -en absence- provenant du numéro de Carole.

Vu l'état de nervosité de Mercedes, je pris sur moi et essayai de la calmer -chose très difficile à faire-

Je me levai du lit, attrapai Mercedes par les épaules et me mis en face d'elle en la secouant légèrement.

« Mercedes ! Stop ! Arrête de faire tes allers et venues ! Tu vas trouer tes chaussures et tu me donnes la nausée ! »

« Kurt... Finn te cherche partout ! Je venais de rentrer quand Finn a tambouriner à la porte en hurlant ! J'ai enfilé mon peignoir pour pas qu'il voit que j'étais sortie aussi et je lui ai ouvert »

« C'est pour ça que tu es en peignoir avec tes chaussures de soirée ? »

« Oui, et d'ailleurs j'ai super al aux pieds...bref... ton père n'arrivait pas à te joindre alors il a appelé Finn... et Finn a essayé de te joindre à nouveau sur ton portable, mais comme tu ne répondais pas, il est venu frapper à la porte ici...Hummm d'ailleurs quand j'y repense... il était sans manteau et pieds nus... donc je ne pense pas qu'il venait du chalet des garçons... »

J'ai tilté...

« Rachel ! Il devait être dans la chambre de Rachel »

« Oui... bon et moi prise de panique, je lui ai dit que tu étais sorti acheter une paire de lunettes de soleil... »

« Une... une paire de lunettes de soleil ?... à 23h ?...je suis fichu …. »

Je retirai mes gants -ceux de Blaine- que je posai sur ma table de nuit puis mon manteau que je mis soigneusement sur un cintre dans la penderie de la petite entrée.

Dépité, je me laissai tomber sur le lit et Mercedes recommença ses cent pas à travers la chambre.

« C'est donc pour ça que j'ai vu Finn traverser le hall d'entrée comme un fou …. c'est mort... Finn a dû deviner que je suis sorti avec Blaine et il va le répéter à mon père et je vais encore avoir le droit aux discours habituels sur le fait que je dois rester vierge jusqu'à mes 30 ans et que... »

Mercedes me coupa net.

« Hey ! Oh Kurt ! Tu parles de Finn là ! Depuis quand Finn a de la logique ? »

Malgré mon début de déprime, Mercedes venait de me faire rire. Elle avait raison.. Finn est adorable mais il n'est pas « fute-fute »... des fois, je me demande ce que Rachel lui trouve …

Rachel...

Je me levai brutalement pour me rasseoir au bord du lit.

« Rachel connaît Blaine vu qu'il est dans le même groupe de ski ! Et elle nous a vu partir faire de la luge l'autre jour ! Elle lui a sûrement tout balancé ! Je suis un homme mort... alors que je ne suis même pas encore un « vrai » homme ...enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

« Kurt, chéri, au lieu de « psychoter » sur le pourquoi du comment... Pourquoi tu ne rappelle pas ton père déjà ? »

« Mercedes … je ferais-je sans toi ?

« Des bêtises... avec Blaine... »

Même si j'avais l'habitude de parler de ces choses là -dans la limite du raisonnable- avec Mercedes, je rougis sûrement à vue d'œil dès qu'elle prononça le prénom de « mon » Blaine.

Je rappelai donc mon père, qui fut soulagé de m'avoir enfin au téléphone. Je fus quand même rassuré de savoir que tout allait bien mais qu'il avait commençait à stresser du fait que je n'avais pas répondu à ses appels. Je lui manquais... tout simplement...

« Finn m'a dit que tu étais sorti acheter une paire de lunettes de soleil ?... mais il n'est pas 23 heures en France là ? »

« Oh... heuuu... oui... non … en fait je suis juste sorti voir la neige tomber... »

« En pleine nuit ? »

« Oui... avec les lampadaires c'est joli... »

« Kurt !? »

Je n'aimais trop le ton que mon père avait prit en prononçant mon prénom... je fis donc court à la conversation.

« Papa je suis dans la chambre là … et Mercedes voudrait dormir alors je te laisse...je t'aime très fort... »

« Oh ! oui Ok... Hey Kurt...?! »

« Ouuui ? »

« N'oublie pas la boule de neige pour Carole ! Et préviens Finn parce qu'il vient d'appeler sa mère pour lui dire qu'il ne te trouvait pas dehors ! Je t'aime fiston ! »

« Je t'aime papa »

Je soupirai fort après avoir raccroché. Rachel avait donc tenu sa langue -pour une fois- ou alors elle ne se doutait vraiment de rien..du moins pas encore.

« Tu devrais aller frapper à la porte de Rachel.. Finn y est sûrement ! Comme ça, au moindre soupçon, tu pourras rétorquer sur le fait que Finn s'est introduit dans la chambre de Rachel ! »

« Mercedes tu n'es pas ma meilleure amie pour rien toi ! »

« Je vais pouvoir peut-être enfin me mettre en pyjama maintenant ! »

« Oui... mais j'exige des détails sur ta soirée avec Sam dès que je reviens ! »

« T'inquiète chéri ! J'en veux autant de la tienne avec ton beau brun ! »

Alors que j'allais sortir de la chambre, Mercedes m'interpella...

« Kurt ? »

« Oui ? »

« Change toi ! Finn n'est peut-être pas futé mais pas au point de croire que tu es sorti admirer la neige habillé sur ton 31 ! »

Mercedes m'a une fois de plus, sauver la vie.

J'allai donc frapper à la porte de la chambre de Rachel quand Finn m'ouvrit après l'avoir entendu dire …

« C'est bon les filles, vous pouvez revenir.. je m'en v... »

Je fis mon plus grand sourire -forcé-

« Helloooo »

« Kurt ! mais tu étais où ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! Burt a essayé de te... »

« Je sais, je sais, je l'ai rappelé...tout va bien... mais ça a l'air d'aller pour toi aussi !... enfin..pour vous... »

Rachel m'ayant entendu accouru vers Finn sur le pas de la porte, chemisier ouvert plus qu'il n'en fallait...

« Kurt, s'il te plaît, ne dis rien... « steuplé...steuplé...steuplé... »

« Ok ok comptez sur moi ! Mais à condition de ne plus alerter tout le quartier dès que je décide d'aller voir Bl...la neige tomber ! »

« Ça marche frérot ! »

Finn me prit dans ses bras avant de partir rejoindre son chalet.

« Bonne nuit Rachel »

« Bonne nuit Kurt »

Je rejoignis ma chambre et failli me casser la figure en butant dans les chaussures de Mercedes qui faisait semblant de dormir...vu que la lumière était restée allumée.

« Wow Wow Wow Mademoiselle Jones ! je sais que tu ne dors pas ! Tu ne t'endors jamais aussi rapidement ! »

Mercedes ouvrit les yeux en souriant.

« On ne te la fait pas à toi hein ? »

« Non, et tu vas m'attendre encore 10 minutes parce que cette fin de soirée m'a épuisée ! Je vais prendre une douche et après compte-rendu de la soirée Samcedes! »

Moi qui suis de nature à passer des heures sous la douche, je crois que ce fut la première fois où j'ai été aussi rapide mais cela m'avait détendu et j'avais non seulement hâte de savoir comment la soirée de Mercedes s'était déroulée mais je voulais également lui parler de Blaine.

Mercedes me raconta donc son rendez-vous avec Sam et au vu de son récit, on pouvait en conclure qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble.

Elle me posa à son tour plein de questions sur ma soirée avec Blaine et je crois que je n'ai jamais autant complimenté quelqu'un de ma vie. Tous les adjectifs pouvant qualifier la perfection de Blaine sont sortis de ma bouche.

Alors que nous étions prêts à éteindre nos lampes de chevet, je vis Mercedes prendre une écharpe et la sentir en fermant les yeux.

« Tu as froid ? »

« Non mais Sam me l'a donnée tout à l'heure pour ne pas que je tombe malade et que je préserve ma voix.. Il m'a dit que je pouvais la garder..qu'est-ce qu'elle sent bon... »

Je me mis à sourire.

« Je sais... c'est ridicule »

Je pris les gants posés sur ma table de nuit et les lui montra...

« Ne me dis pas que... ? »

Je lui répondis « oui » d'un signe de la tête.

« Blaine m'a donné ses gants... »

Comme si le destin était synchronisé, je reçu un sms de Blaine juste à ce moment là.

_« Kurt, merci pour cette agréable soirée. J'ai hâte de te voir demain sur les pistes. Fais de beaux rêves...Blaine. PS : Prends soin de mes gants qui sont dorénavant les tiens. »_

Je lui répondit -évidemment- aussitôt.

_« Soirée inoubliable...à renouveler très vite ! Je te dois un dîner... Dors bien Blaine, à demain...Kurt. PS : Tes gants sont en sécurité, ils dorment avec moi »_

Mercedes me fixa et me sourit à son tour, puis, portant nos nouveaux vêtements fétiches sur notre cœur, nous avons éteins nos lampes en nous souhaitant bonne nuit.

**POV Blaine**

Je suis frigorifié... mais ça en valait la peine.. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer.. du moins pas avant de voir la lumière de la chambre de Kurt s'éteindre.

J'avais aperçu Mercedes à la fenêtre en partant. J'en ai conclu que c'était là que Kurt dormait.

Comme je le pressentais, je n'échappai pas à l'interrogatoire, la porte de ma chambre d'hôtel à peine fermée derrière moi.

« On dirait un Shtroumpf avec tes mains bleues ! »

Jeff et ses compliments toujours identificatoire à quelque chose ou quelqu'un...

« J'ai attendu que Kurt se couche pour rentrer et...je lui ai donné mes gants »

« Attends attends ! T'es resté planté dehors à attendre qu'il éteigne la lumière si je comprend bien ? »

« C'est ça Nick ! »

« Les gars ! Notre Blaine est amoureux ! »

« Oh ! Jt'en prie David, arrête ! »

La nuit allait être courte si je ne mettais pas un terme à cet interrogatoire.

« Désolé les mecs mais une bonne douche chaude s'impose et je suis épuisé »

« Épuisé hein ?! Performant le ptit Kurt à ce que je vois ! »

« Wes, je te dispense de tes réflexions mal placées »

Wes avait mérité mon oreiller en pleine figure.

Je m'endormis en pensant à Kurt.

J'ai rêvé de Kurt. Certes, le rêve était vraiment tordu, il y avait la mer à la montagne... je crois, en fait je ne m'en rappelle plus, quoiqu'il en soit, ce rêve n'était pas un cauchemar et il y avait Kurt, ce fut donc très agréable.

Je fus le premier levé le mercredi matin, non seulement parce que j'avais, certes, hâte de retrouver Kurt sur les pistes, mais j'avais aussi envie d'une douche chaude pour une fois.

Oui parce que même si normalement on ne devrait pas avoir de problème d'eau chaude dans un hôtel, le nôtre devait -comme par hasard- être l'exception... Et qui se tapait les douches tièdes, limites froides ? … C'est bibi.

Les autres dormaient encore quand je sortis de la salle de bain.

L'heure de ma vengeance sur les questions indiscrètes que m'avaient posées Nick, Jeff, Wes et David avait sonné.

Rien de méchant ne me vint à l'esprit -je ne pouvais pas de toutes façons, je m'en serais voulu- à part d'ouvrir les rideaux d'un coup sec en hurlant !

« Debout là dedans ! »

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant Jeff sursauter et tomber de son lit enroulé dans sa couette.

Tous se mirent à râler mais ma vengeance fut de courte durée.

« Puisque tu es debout, tu peux appeler le room service pour nous commander le pt'it déj ! »

Wes ne perdait vraiment jamais le nord...

Cela les saoulait de devoir commander car cela les obligeait à parler français et ils étaient loin d'être doués dans cette langue. Ils me demandaient tous de traduire ce qu'ils voulaient demander depuis que nous étions arrivés. Ils ne faisaient aucun effort... seulement je n'ai pas non plus le français dans la peau... je me débrouille mais ce n'est pas évident...

J'adore le français, je trouve cette langue magnifique et romantique... je n'ai pas spécialement pris de cours mais mon père adore cette langue et la parle parfaitement, c'est lui qui m'a appris.

Je me résignais donc à prendre le combiné pour appeler le service d'étage quand la sonnerie de mon portable retentit.

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade quand je vis l'expéditeur du sms... Kurt.

_« Petit déj au café du coin... si cela te dit »_

« Les gars, désolé, je vous abandonne, il va falloir que vous fassiez un effort en français... je vais prendre mon café dehors... »

« Ton café ne s'appellerait pas Kurt par hasard ? »

« David, si je te dis non, tu me crois ? »

« Non ! »

« Alors ne me crois pas ! »

Je répondis à Kurt que j'arrivais dans une dizaine de minutes avant d'enfiler ma combinaison de ski.

Il ne me fallu pas plus de trois secondes pour repérer Kurt, assis seul à une table au café déjà envahi par les skieurs qui attendaient l'ouverture des remontes pentes.

Il était magnifique dans sa combinaison...

Quand il leva la tête et qu'il me fit un large sourire -à tomber par terre- en m'apercevant alors que j'étais toujours sur le pas de la porte, je su que le soleil n'allait pas être indispensable pour embellir ma journée...


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur : ****Une petite note pour vous remercier encore et encore pour vos reviews.**

**La majorité d'entre vous attendent avec impatiente le premier baiser de Kurt et Blaine ... lol **

**Je ne dévoile rien mais je vous dirais juste de ne pas vous inquiétez …**

**Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre :)**

THE LAND OF OUR LIFE

Chapitre 7

**POV Kurt**

Je remercie Mercedes d'avoir appuyé sur « envoyer » en se ruant sur moi alors que j'avais rédigé -à haute voix- un sms à Blaine pour l'inviter à prendre le petit déjeuner à l'extérieur...

J'avais hésité à lui envoyer mais Mercedes n'a pas cherché à comprendre mon hésitation et l'a fait pour moi.

Comment peut-on ressentir autant de choses envers quelqu'un que l'on connaît depuis un peu plus de 48 heures. Cela me semblait improbable, et même irréaliste, on ne voit ça que dans les films... et j'aurai même rigolé si quelqu'un m'avait dit que cela allait m'arriver à moi... Kurt Hummel, éternel romantique. Ceci dit, les cartes de Rachel n'avaient pas tord finalement, mais je ne vois pas Rachel faire sa carrière dans la voyance...

Mais j'ai rencontré Blaine...et de le voir là, me souriant à quelques mètres de moi, sur le pas de la porte du café ne fait que confirmer mon attirance envers lui depuis notre premier regard échangé.

Je n'aurai pu compter les battements de mon cœur tant il battait vite.

Je suis à la fois heureux et apeuré...

Est-ce parce que je n'ai jamais vécu ça avant ? Et qu'à la moindre attention d'un mec qui daigne s'intéresser à moi je m'emballe aussi vite ?

Ce que je peux dire c'est que le béguin que j'ai eu pour mon demi-frère, il y a deux ans de cela, était vraiment ridicule par rapport à tout ce qu'est mon état d'esprit ces derniers jours...

Il fallait que j'arrête de me poser des question et vivre les instants présents parce que le présent passé avec Blaine pouvait peut-être -je le souhaite vivement- me faire un beau -et parfait- futur...

« Salut Kurt ! »

J'aurai voulu que son baiser sur ma joue dure indéfiniment..

Il sentait divinement bon et ses lèvres blanchies par son labello les rendaient terriblement attirantes.

« Salut Blaine ! »

Je senti mes joues rougir mais je rendis le bisou à Blaine en déposant mes lèvres sur sa joue -affreusement- douce.

« Je venais juste de commander deux chocolats viennois et des croissants …. j'espère que ça t'ira ? »

Le sourire de Blaine me fit littéralement craquer -comme d'habitude-. La commande avait l'air de lui plaire.

« C'est parfait Kurt ! Je vais même te confier que je raffole des croissants français... je ne serai te dire combien j'ai pu en manger depuis qu'on a posé le pied en France... »

« Pareil ! … même si on en trouve chez nous, ils n'auront définitivement jamais le même goût qu'ici... seulement, c'est pas vraiment bon pour ma ligne... »

« Tu es parfait Kurt... saches le ! »

Ma timidité prit le dessus, et je baissai la tête en rougissant -encore-

Notre conversation sur les croissants dura pas mal de temps et nous en avions même recommandé... mais peu importait, le principal était que Blaine et moi étions de plus en plus à l'aise que l'on était à chaque fois sur la même longueur d'ondes.

« Je serai prêt à changer de nationalité pour vivre en France rien que pour ces croissants »

Je me suis retenu de lui répondre que j'étais prêt à le suivre même si j'étais condamné à le regarder manger ces viennoiseries jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.. mais je pense qu'il aurait trouvé ça assez flippant... surtout après 2 jours de connaissance.

La mousse du chocolat fut vraiment très appétissante à ce moment là...

« Oh ! Blaine ! Tu as de la mousse sur le coin, là... »

Je lui montrai l'endroit sur ma propre bouche...

« Comme ça c'est mieux ? »

Je soupçonne Blaine d'avoir fait exprès de ne pas s'essuyer au bon endroit...

« Approche »

J'eus vraiment peur que Blaine entende mon cœur battre la chamade quand il se pencha vers moi.

Je lui passa mon pouce sur sa lèvre supérieure pour retirer la mousse et l'essuya sur la petite serviette en papier posée à côté de ma tasse... Bien que l'envie de lécher mon doigt pour avoir un premier goût de Blaine ne m'aurait pas déplu... Encore une fois, je ne voulais pas apeurer Blaine.

« Merci Kurt »

Son air sexy m'acheva..Si Blaine ne me chauffait pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherchait à me faire comprendre..

Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps à ce petit jeu de séduction.

Je suis, certes, jeune, mais mes hormones me travaillent et Blaine commençait à me rendre complètement dingue.

La pendule en face de moi indiquait déjà 8h54...

Remonter sur des skis pour la journée ne m'enchantait guère..mais Blaine était là...et ça, ça m'enchantait.

« On devrait y aller ! Clara va nous attendre... »

« Tu as raison … et on risque de régénérer des soupçons si on arrive ensemble les derniers... »

Blaine avait raison... Ce n'est pas qu'on ne veut pas que l'on nous voit ensemble mais les réflexions des autres allaient sûrement nous enrager mais nous mettre mal à l'aise.

Blaine demanda l'addition mais je failli devoir me mettre à genoux pour qu'il me laisse l'inviter.

Nous sortions du café avec nos skis sur les épaules quand je vis Mercedes, Rachel, Santana, Sam, et Brit sortir du chalet avec leur équipement. Je fus attendri de voir Sam collé à Mercedes. Ils vont tellement bien ensemble.

Ils nous saluèrent tous, le plus naturellement du monde et nous partîmes rejoindre notre monitrice sur les pistes.

Une fois tous réunis, ce fut le début de l'horreur... Carla eut la bonne -mauvaise surtout- idée de nous initier au tire-fesses.

Je m'étais juré de ne jamais...jamais essayer ce truc là quand je voyais des images à la télé.

« Kurt ! Ça devrait te plaire le tire fesses ! Ça sera toujours une initiation à ta vie sexuelle... »

Si le meurtre était autorisé par la loi, j'aurai tué Santana sur le champs. Ses réflexions sont parfois – non tout le temps- blessantes.

« Je suppose que tu n'auras aucun problème à t'en servir toi ! Vu que tu te sers de ton cul pour tout ce que tu entreprends ! »

Je sentis tous les regards braqués sur moi et je vis Blaine baisser les yeux en ayant un sourire en coin suite à ma réponse qui me fit un bien fou d'avoir été dite.

Mercedes m'approuva d'un signe du pouce et les autres avaient l'air choqué. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir Kurt Hummel se défendre avec autant de tact.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'emprunter ce genre de langage mais là elle m'avait lancé la perche.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de perche, j'ai dû en laisser passer cinq avant de me lancer et d'en glisser une derrière mes fesses, pour le plus grand soulagement du mec qui me les tendaient et qui se demandaient si j'allais me décider un jour.

Blaine qui me suivait, se mit à crier...

« Laisse-toi tirer Kurt ! »

**POV Blaine**

« Il n'attend que ça tu sais... »

C'était vraiment plus fort qu'elle, il fallait que Santana réplique -une fois de plus- alors qu'elle était juste derrière moi et m'avait entendu.

« La ferme Santana ! Où je t'étouffe avec ma paire de moufles ! »

Mercedes avait de la répartie. Cette fille est simplement géniale... Je comprends pourquoi Kurt l'adore autant.

« Santana aime avoir des trucs dans la bouche quand on... »

« Brittany Chuuuuuuuut ! »

Santana fut -enfin- mal à l'aise à la réflexion de Brittany et on ne l'entendit plus broncher de la journée.

Kurt se débrouillait bien et ne fit aucune chute.

Je me laissai glisser derrière lui en m'obligeant à fixer autre chose que la superbe vue qui s'offrait devant moi, à savoir, la partie inférieure du corps de Kurt..

Je me mis soudain à penser vouloir être une perche -sa perche- à cet instant précis.

Je sortis vite cette idée ridicule -ou pas- de ma tête alors que nous arrivions au sommet de la piste.

Notre journée fut vraiment géniale. Nous avons même fini par la descente d'une piste bleue* avec Kurt.

Nous étions peut-être un peu trop ambitieux...parce que nous avons chuté plusieurs fois, mais cela se finissait toujours en fou rires...et le principal est que nous sommes arrivés en bas de la piste vivant...En même temps nous avions glissé la majeure partie du temps sur les fesses...

Nous étions tellement exténués d'avoir skié toute la journée que nous sommes rentrés chacun chez soi après avoir bu un chocolat chaud tous ensemble.

J'ai d'ailleurs adoré notre petit jeu du regard avec Kurt à ce moment là.

Je pense qu'il est encore plus pudique que moi avec ses sentiments...surtout en publique...J'avais donc hâte de me retrouver en tête à tête avec lui...Je mourrais tellement d'envie de le serrer dans mes bras et de le protéger...

Les cours de ski étaient facultatifs le lendemain. Nous avons quand même fait deux descentes en restant raisonnables sur la difficulté de la piste. Verte étant suffisant pour notre niveau.

La chorale de Kurt avait programmé l'après-midi en répétitions. Je fis donc de même avec les Warblers.

De plus, avec leur accord, je leur avait demandé de m'aider à préparer une surprise à Kurt...

Nos chansons et nos chorégraphies étaient parfaitement au point.

Cela me fit un bien fou de chanter et danser cet après-midi là...bien que Kurt me manquait déjà...

Je lui envoyai donc un texto...

**POV Kurt**

« Répèts de notre duo, ce soir à mon hôtel...mes amis seront au bowling...20h ça te va ?.. Blaine »

Ce sms tombe à point nommé.

Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à Blaine cet après-midi...même si nous nous sommes bien amusés à répéter notre chanson en Français.

Étonnamment, tout le monde avait bien appris les paroles et je pense que l'on fera bonne impression devant le public français.

Deux autres chansons furent également prévues au programme, dans notre langue cette fois-ci et avec des chorégraphies déjà interprétées lors de la fête de Noël au Lycée.

Et il y a aussi mon duo avec Blaine...dont je n'ai voulu dévoiler un seul indice à Monsieur Shuester qui a respecter -ainsi que les autres- ma surprise.

Seule Mercedes savait quelle chanson nous allions chanter parce qu'elle avait menacé de me torturer si je ne lui disais pas... Je la connais, elle en aurait été capable en plus ! Ses chatouilles sur mes hanches sont un vrai supplice et elle le sait... alors je lui ai dit pour éviter cette torture... Elle m'a promis de ne rien dire et je lui fais entièrement confiance.. pour ça aussi Mercedes est la meilleure amie idéale.

Afin d'éviter un deuxième affolement général quant à ma disparition, je prévins Mr Shuester et Mercedes que j'allais répéter ma chanson avec Blaine.

Je ne manquai d'ailleurs pas de lui répondre aussitôt l'accord de mon prof en main.

« Je serai là...je suis impatient de te voir...Kurt »

Je fis juste acte de présence quelques minutes au restaurant des chalets.

Non seulement je n'avais pas faim à cause du nœud dans l'estomac qui y avait élu domicile depuis ma rencontre avec Blaine..mais je ne voulais pas perdre de temps pour me préparer.

Après avoir mangé mon entrée, dont je ne me souviens plus le nom mais que je n'ai pas spécialement apprécié, je me levai et embrassai Mercedes sur la joue et montai me changer.

Changer est un bien grand mot lorsqu'on a l'habitude de changer de tenue minimum deux fois par jour mais qu'on a le droit à seulement 23 kilos de bagages.

Heureusement qu'on est pas parti plus longtemps.

Mon dressing me manque. J'avais prévu plusieurs tenues mais je n'avais pas prévu de rencontrer l'homme de ma vie...

Ouh là... je vais peut-être un peu vite... mais je sais qu'à cet instant, je pensai que j'étais assez mû pour être sûr des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Blaine et je me fichai pas mal si ces sentiments n'étaient présents en moi que depuis quatre jours ou deux ans...Je sais ce que je ressens et je n'ai de comptes à rendre à personne.

Il me resta donc trois chemises de propre. Je pris la blanche que je recouvris d'un gilet noir sans manche. Peut-être un peu trop habillé avec mon pantalon noir préféré, mais rien n'est trop beau pour plaire à Blaine.

Lui aussi est chic, il met tout le temps des nœuds papillons. Il en porte aussi sous sa combinaison de ski...c'est trop chou.

Je laissai un petit mot à Mercedes pour lui dore que je ne savais pas à quelle heure je rentrerai, enfilai mon manteau, les gants de Blaine -toujours imprégnés de sa magnifique odeur-, un rapide dernier coups d'œil dans la glace pour remettre une mèche qui se faisait la malle et parti le rejoindre à son hôtel.

« Kurt ! Je suis là ! »

Blaine me surpris par derrière alors que j'allais demander le numéro de la chambre à la réception.

Je me retournai en sursaut et vis le visage de Blaine à quelques centimètres du miens.

Mon cœur s'emballa -une fois de plus- quand je vis Blaine s'approcher de moi pour m'embrasser -de nouveau- sur la joue.

« Tu sens bon »

J'adorais le parfum de Blaine aussi...jusque là je me contentais d'humer son odeur à travers les gants qu'il m'avaient donné...et là j'eus l'occasion de respirer son parfum à travers ses boucles brunes quand il se pencha pour m'embrasser -sur la joue-.

Blaine avait un parfum frais et légèrement fruité...

Je voulu vraiment « goûter » Blaine je lui rendit donc son bisou -sur la joue- et son compliment :

« J'adore également ton parfum »

Son sourire laissait apparaître ses dents parfaitement blanches.

Ce mec me rend dingue...

Quand il me prit la main, le frisson ressenti à ce moment là aurait pu être visible tellement je me suis mis à trembler.

Je ne su d'ailleurs pas comment je tenais encore sur mes jambes.

Blaine le ressenti aussitôt.

« Hey ! Ne stress pas Kurt ! C'est juste une chanson.. »

Une chanson... certes... mais avec lui !

« Le gérant de l'hôtel nous prête la salle d'activités. Ils lancent les animations aux clients qu'à 21h30... on a une heure trente devant nous... »

« Super ! Allons-y! »

La salle comprenait un piano et Blaine avait même pensé à faire apporter de quoi boire et manger.

« Sers-toi si tu as faim ou soif... »

« Ça ira pour l'instant merci... »

Quand Blaine s'installa derrière le piano, j'eus comme un deuxième coup de foudre.

Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je su à cet instant que j'aimerai ce garçon jusqu'à la fin de ma vie...

**POV Blaine**

Il fallait que je me concentre sur la chanson...les notes... la mélodie... et tout... mais le regard de Kurt me perturba au plus haut point.

Quand il s'appuya contre le piano face à moi, je ne savais même plus quel instrument de musique j'allais jouer.

Je me frottai le visage avec mes mains avant de poser mes doigts sur les touches et commença à jouer la mélodie de « Everything I do » de Bryan Adams.

Kurt a une voix magnifique.

Je dois avouer être fier du rendu de nos deux voix mélangées. Nous étions satisfaits de notre premier essai et nous prîmes le temps de se répartir nos parties chantées respectives...

« On devrait la refaire avec la bande son car il n'y aura malheureusement pas de piano lors de la représentation demain »

« Je suis sûr que ça rendra aussi bien même si tu es vraiment et définitivement un pianiste né Blaine... »

« Oh...Kurt...et bien... merci...ça me touche...surtout venant de toi... »

Son compliment me toucha énormément. Je voulais me lever, le serrer dans mes bras et déposer -enfin- mes lèvres sur les siennes qui, par son -magnifique- sourire les rendaient encore plus attirantes..

J'aurai pu affirmer à cent pour cent que Kurt voulait en faire autant.

Nous ressentions la même chose, j'en fus persuadé...mais la peur de se lancer nous bloqua sûrement.

Je branchai donc mon lecteur MP3 que la chaîne ifi mise à disposition pour les soirées de l'établissement et nous nous sommes mis à chanter en jouant -de nouveau- avec nos regards pour se charmer l'un l'autre...

_**Blaine : **_

_Look into my eyes, you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart, search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more_

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do, I do it for you

_**Kurt : **_

Look into your heart, you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am, take my life  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more  
You know it's true  
Everything I do, I do it for you  
Oh yeah

_**Blaine et Kurt :**_

_There's no love, like your love  
And no other, could give more love  
There's nowhere, unless you're there  
All the time, all the way, yeah_

Look into your heart, baby

Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more  
Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you, yeah I'd die for you

La chanson finie, nous nous regardions sans dire un mot, Kurt près du piano, moi près de la Chaine ifi, pendant quelques secondes.

Cette chanson allait sûrement devenir « notre » chanson...

Je connais Kurt depuis seulement quatre jours... et j'étais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour lui...

Kurt s'avança timidement devant le piano et appuya sur le « la ».

« Tu peux rejouer du piano pour moi ? »

*Les pistes de ski alpin sont classées en quatre catégories identifiées par un code couleur selon leur niveau de difficulté :

_**Vert**__ : Piste facile - __**Bleu**__ : Piste de difficulté moyenne - _**Rouge**_ : Piste difficile- __**Noir**__ : Piste très difficile_

Pour la chanson de Bryan Adams, j'ai pris la version courte... Ecoutez-là en même temps et imaginez Blaine et Kurt la chanter ensemble...

Et enfin, pour la petite note pré-chapitre du dessus... « ça arrive ! »... ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur : ****Wow jamais je n'aurais pensé engendrer tant d'enthousiasme et d'éloges envers ma fiction..**

**Je suis vraiment touchée qu'elle vous plaise autant... Je prend énormément de plaisir à construire une nouvelle histoire autour de Kurt et Blaine... Ils sont tellement adorables ces deux là...**

**Vos reviews me font énormément plaisir alors n'hésitez pas à continuer... **

**Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 8...**

**Bonne lecture :)**

THE LAND OF OUR LIFE

Chapitre 8

**POV Kurt**

Je voulais admirer et écouter de nouveau la voix de Blaine derrière le piano.

« Oh...heu...oui...biensûr ! Tu penses à une chanson en particulier ? »

« Je te laisse choisir... »

Je m'appuyai sur le côté du piano en dévorant Blaine des yeux qui repris sa place en face de l'instrument.

« C'est une chanson que j'aime beaucoup... surtout... surtout... en ce moment... »

J'essayai de déglutir le plus discrètement possible mais ce ne fut vraiment pas évident...

Etait-ce une déclaration ?...

J'arrêtai de me poser des questions et écoutai Blaine commencer sa mélodie...

**__****Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling**_  
____Ferme tes yeux, donne-moi ta main, chéri__  
_**__****Do you feel my heart beating**_  
____Sens-tu mon coeur battre__  
_**__****Do you understand**_  
____Comprends-tu__  
_**__****Do you feel the same**_  
____Ressens-tu la même chose__  
_**__****Am I only dreaming**_  
____Suis-je seulement en train de rêver__  
_**__****Is this burning an eternal flame**_  
____Est-ce une flamme éternelle qui brûle_

**__****I believe it's meant to be, darling**_  
____Je crois que c'est fait pour, chéri__  
_**__****I watch you when you are sleeping**_  
____Je te regarde quand tu dors__  
_**__****You belong to me**_  
____Tu m'appartiens__  
_**__****Do you feel the same**_  
____Ressens-tu la même chose__  
_**__****Am I only dreaming**_  
____Suis-je seulement en train de rêver__  
_**__****Or is this burning an eternal flame**_  
____Ou est-ce une flamme éternelle qui brûle_

**__****Say my name,**_  
____Dis mon nom,__  
_**__****Sun shines through the rain**_  
____Le soleil brille à travers la pluie__  
_**__****A whole life so lonely**_  
____Une vie entière si seule__  
_**__****And then you come and ease the pain**_  
____Et alors tu es arrivé et tu a soulagé la douleur__  
_**__****I don't want to lose this feeling**_  
____Je ne veux pas perdre cette sensation_

___**Ohhhhhh**_

**__****Say my name,**_  
____Dis mon nom,__  
_**__****Sun shines through the rain**_  
____Le soleil brille à travers la pluie__  
_**__****A whole life so lonely**_  
____Une vie entière si seule__  
_**__****And then you come and ease the pain**_  
____Et alors tu es arrivé et tu a soulagé la douleur__  
_**__****I don't want to lose this feeling**_  
____Je ne veux pas perdre cette sensation_

___**Ohhhhh**_

**__****Close your eyes, give me your hand**_  
____Ferme tes yeux, donne-moi ta main__  
_**__****Do you feel my heart beating**_  
____Sens-tu mon coeur battre__  
_**__****Do you understand**_  
____Comprends-tu__  
_**__****Do you feel the same**_  
____Ressens-tu la même chose__  
_**__****Am I only dreaming**_  
____Suis-je seulement en train de rêver__  
_**__****Is this burning an eternal flame**_  
____Est-ce une flamme éternelle qui brûle_

**__****Am I only dreaming**_  
____Suis-je seulement en train de rêver__  
_**__****Is this burning an eternal flame**_  
____Est-ce une flamme éternelle qui brûle_

Mes yeux furent très très humides et j'avais la gorge sèche..

Une larme se mit à couler sur ma joue... Blaine ressentait donc la même chose que moi, c'était sûr.. et il m'a dédié cette chanson...

Je me mis à l'applaudir et il me fit son plus beau sourire...Même si tous les sourires de Blaine étaient magnifiques sans exception.

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi lentement..

Quand il posa sa main sur la mienne que j'avais reposée sur le piano -au cas où je ne tiendrais plus sur mes jambes- j'ai cru que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine...

Blaine me regarda droit dans les yeux et essuya ma joue tendrement avec son pouce.

« Kurt...pourquoi devrions nous se forcer à prendre notre temps alors qu 'on ne peut jamais être sûrs de ce qui se passera le lendemain... ?...Je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi, mes sentiments sont là...ils sont venus rapidement...dès que je t'ai vu en fait... mais ils sont bels et bien là et très forts...Je ne les contrôlent pas et je ne veux pas les contrôler parce que je suis vraiment bien avec toi...Nous sommes jeunes mais la vie est trop courte pour ne pas dire ce que l'on ressens... Je ne veux pas vivre sur des regrets Kurt... »

Blaine s'avança encore plus de moi et déposa ses -douces- lèvres sur les miennes en me caressant la nuque.

Je tremblais mais j'étais aux anges. Ce fut le meilleur moment de ma vie... Je ne voulais pas que cela s'arrête...

Je caressai en retour, la joue de Blaine pour lui faire comprendre que j'appréciai son geste et pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi.

Il commença à passer lentement sa langue sur mes lèvres et fit connaissance avec la mienne.

Moi qui paniquait à l'idée d'embrasser un garçon, ce geste fut automatique et terriblement agréable.

J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour embrasser Blaine à vie...mais à court d'air, nos bouches se séparèrent pour reprendre notre respiration.

« Je ressens la même chose... j'attendais ça depuis notre rencontre sur le télésiège.. »

Je vis comme un soulagement dans le regard de Blaine.

« Je t'adore Kurt »

Il me prit dans ses bras et nous nous sommes serrés le plus fort possible comme si nous voulions que rien ni personne nous sépare.

Blaine releva la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux...Je pris l'initiative de rapprocher mon visage de nouveau pour coller mon front au sien et passai mes bras autour de son cou...

« Tu as pris mon souffle...je n'arrive presque plus à parler... »

J'étais hypnotisé mais j'étais bien..-terriblement bien-

Je sentis le cœur de Blaine battre à la même allure que le miens et sa bouche entre-ouverte laissa échapper de l'air chaud qui me fit encore plus frissonner...

« Alors ré-embrasse moi... »

Nos lèvres se frôlèrent timidement...

« Monsieur Anderson ?! Pouvons-nous disposer de la salle ? Il est 21h30... »

Pourquoi le gérant de l'hôtel ne pouvait-il pas arriver cinq minutes plus tard... ?

Nous nous sommes mis à rire.

Il frappa de nouveau à la porte...

« Monsieur Anderson ? Vous êtes là ?

« Oui oui on a fini ! Entrez Monsieur Dupont »

Quand nous avons quitté la salle, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil au piano et à la cinquantaine de personnes qui se battaient pour être le plus proche possible de l'animateur.

Cet endroit serait à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

21h25... Hôtel des Alpines...France...Blaine m'avait donné mon premier baiser.

**POV Blaine**

J'ai Kurt dans la peau..

Ce baiser n'a fait que confirmer mes sentiments envers lui.

Pour certains, un baiser ne représente rien de particulier, un acte banal... mais pas pour moi -enfin nous-

Ce baiser vient de changer ma vie et laisser partir Kurt à son chalet après ce qu'il venait de se passer entre nous fut juste inconcevable.

Je ne voulais pas me retrouver sans Kurt... pas tout de suite..., plus jamais même .. mais ça ce n'était pas possible -pour le moment-

« Mes amis ne sont pas prêts de rentrer, ils m'ont dit vers minuit...on peut monter dans ma chambre regarder la télé ou..je sais pas si tu veux...à moins que tu veuilles déjà rentrer ? »

Kurt me prit par la main et sans dire un mot, m'entraîna jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

« Quel étage ? »

Je lui sourit en serrant plus fort sa main avant de monter dans l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir.

« Quatrième »

Il appuya sur le numéro de l'étage et bous regardions -bêtement- les chiffres des étages défilés au dessus de la porte.

La surface n'était pas très grande et il n'était pas très rapide.

« Je ne suis jamais très rassuré là dedans... »

Je fis bonne figure devant Kurt en balançant nos mains liées pour le rassurer, mais j'en menais pas large parce que j'étais à la limite de la claustrophobie là-dedans.

« On prendra les escaliers de secours la prochaine fois... »

« Comme quoi ça doit tomber en panne souvent ce genre d'engins parce que appeler des escaliers, des escaliers de secours c'est qu'il y a une raison... »

Je savais que Kurt essayer de déstresser en analysant la situation de façon humoristique.

Il réussit à me faire rire... J'adore son humour instinctif comme ça... comme si ce qu'il disait devait nous amener à établir un long débat.

« La porte s'ouvre, nous sommes sauvés... »

« Arpès toi Blaine... »

Kurt me fit une sorte de révérence pour me laisser passer.

Je le trouve tellement adorable.

Je lui pris la main et nous nous dirigions vers ma chambre, qui était la dernière au bout du couloir...mais il la lâcha à ma grande stupéfaction lorsqu'un client de l'hôtel sortit de sa chambre juste à quelques mètres de nous.

Je compris alors qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'afficher en public et qu'il n'assumait pas entièrement son homosexualité.

Il fallait que je mette en confiance Kurt. Avec moi, il ne craindrait rien...absolument rien.

« Kurt..ne t'inquiète pas...tout va bien »

Je lui caressai le bras pour le rassurer.

« Bonsoir Messieurs »

« Tu vois, tous les gens ne sont pas intolérants...et heureusement ! Ce type en a rien à faire de vois deux mecs ensemble ! »

Kurt me repris la main de lui même après avoir croisé le client qui nous avait vus main dans la main avant qu'il ne me lâche la mienne et qui nous avait salué poliment sans le moindre jugement dans son regard..Il nous avait même sourit. »

« Je sais...mais...enfin...merci Blaine »

Je fis entrer Kurt dans la chambre qui posa son sac et son manteau sur la chaise du petit bureau près de la fenêtre.

« Votre chambre est largement mieux rangée à cinq que nous deux avec Mercedes qui a la fâcheuse manie de tout laisser traîner »

« Serais-tu du genre...maniaque ? »

Son petit rire est vraiment adorable.

« Ok...j'avoue que je peux être légèrement bordélique des fois mais je ne supporte pas que mes affaires soient froissés et pourtant je ne suis pas le roi du fer à repasser... Carole a pitié de moi des fois et me repasse mes chemises avec lesquelles je galère le plus ! »

« Je te rassure Kurt, j'ai lutté pour demander aux gars de ranger leurs affaires tout à l'heure ! »

Nous nous sommes mis à rire ensemble et je lui tendis une limonade que je venais de sortir du mini-bar.

« Oh ! Merci ! J'adore ça... j'adore les Shirley Temple** aussi ! »

« Je peux t'en commander un au Room Service si tu veux... »

« Oh non non ! Ça ira très bien comme ça ! »

Kurt reçu un sms à ce moment là.

C'est idiot à dire mais je ressentis une pointe de jalousie...Ce sentiment s'évapora quand Kurt m'annonça le destinataire avec un sourire aux lèvres en me brandissant son portable..comme s'il savait que ça allait me rassurer.

« C'est Mercedes ! Elle me demande de ne pas rentrer avant une bonne heure, elle est avec Sam dans la chambre... »

« Elle a vraiment l'air géniale cette fille ! »

« Mercedes ?...Oui c'est mon âme sœur amicale »

Je lui sourit tendrement. Kurt vivait une super belle amitié et c'était beau à voir...

« Kurt... je peux te poser une question ? »

Je m'assis à côté de lui, qui s'était installé sur mon lit qu'il avait repéré grâce à ma dizaine de nœuds papillon posés sur ma table de nuit, et lui prit la main pour l'envelopper dans les deux miennes.

« Biensûr ! »

« Pourquoi as-tu eu cette réaction tout à l'heure dans le couloir ? »

**POV Kurt**

Je fus à la fois surpris et soulagé que Blaine me pose la question.

« Oh ! … et bien... je ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé pour toi lors de ton coming out ou quoi .. mais moi, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de le faire...j'veux dire...la façon dont je m'habille, tout ça... ça s'est vu tout de suite...et ça n'a pas été facile...A McKinley, mon lycée à Lima, j'ai subis toutes sortes de persécutions dès que j'y ai mis les pieds... J'ai rejoins le Glee Club, déjà parce que j'adore chanter, danser, les comédies musicales et tout et tout...et c'était les seuls à ne pas me juger, à m'accepter tel que je suis...Ça s'est calmé auprès des autres élèves à la rentrée dernière...mais je reste sur mes gardes parce que j'en ai bavé et je ne veux plus que recommence tu vois... »

Blaine me prit par l'épaule et me blottit contre lui...

Je ne m'étais jamais autant confié à quelqu'un auparavant... même à Mercedes. Je ne lui avais jamais dit combien j'avais souffert les années précédant le lycée, puis les deux premières années à McKinley, elle voyait ce que je subissais et était toujours là mais je faisais bonne figure devant elle alors que je souffrais moralement à l'intérieur... je ne voulais pas l'embêter avec mes histoires.

Je ressentis comme un soulagement d'en avoir parlé à Blaine.

J'avais continué à lui parler de l'amusement des autres à m'insulter de tous les noms parce que je ne m'intéressais pas aux filles, aux heures passées enfermé dans les toilettes, le soir après les cours et comment j'atterrissais dans la benne à ordures quand les brutes du lycée avaient décidé de s'occuper de mon cas.

Je savais que Blaine me comprenait et qu'il serait là dans chaque moment difficile en espérant en avoir de moins en moins au fil du temps et que les gens comprendront enfin qu'il n'y a aucune différence entre les êtres humains.

« Il faut que tu aies plus confiance en toi Kurt... Les autres,, tu t'en moque ! Prouves leur qui tu es vraiment et assumes toi parce que tu es quelqu'un de formidable qui a un paquet de qualité ! Je te protégerais Kurt...Saches que je n'accepterais jamais que quelqu'un te fasses du mal, que ce soit physiquement ou moralement...tu peux compter sur moi... »

Blaine ne peut-être que mon ange-gardien... Jamais, au grand jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait dit des choses pareilles..

Je suis tombé amoureux de lui dès le premier regard ..Il est tout simplement merveilleux.

« Blaine...tu...enfin...je... »

Je ne savais plus quoi répondre...plus quoi dire...

« Chuuuuut »

Blaine me mit son index sur ma bouche et je me relevai doucement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Il s'approcha doucement vers moi et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

J'aurai juré ressentir un feu d'artifice à côté de moi tant c'était agréable et féerique.

Ce fut notre deuxième -et demi, vu qu'on nous a dérangé la deuxième fois- baiser et ce fut tout aussi magique.

Nous nous sommes juste embrassés et mordillés nos lèvres mais ce fut si tendre que j'en avais presque oublié comment je m'appelais.

La respiration étant vitale à tout êtres vivants, nous avons dû mettre fin notre étreinte pour reprendre notre souffle, déjà coupé par l'excitation.

« Blaine ?...je peux...à mon tour te poser une question ? »

« Kurt, tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux... »

« Ça s'est passé comment pour toi ? »

« Un peu comme toi, à quelques différences prêts...Déjà, le port d'un nœud papillon quasi quotidiennement m'a légèrement trahi...mais c'est surtout avec ma famille que j'ai eu le plus de problèmes...enfin, eux, appelaient ça un problème...Ils se persuadaient du contraire et me disaient sans arrêt de « goûter » aux filles..c'était leur mot. Mais je n'ai jamais été attiré par des nanas...mise à part la soirée où j'étais complètement ivre, mais ça ne compte pas. Mes parents me demandaient même de « faire un effort » pour eux parce que j'allais être la risée de toute la famille..tu te rend compte ?... J'ai fini par mettre les choses au clair avec mes parents et mon frère Cooper, qui lui, aux yeux de mes parents est une fière réussite comparé à moi..Ils voulaient carrément m'hospitaliser en psychiatrie pour soigner ma « maladie mentale »...mais voyant que tous leur dires m'affectaient et me détruisaient énormément, ils ont fini par accepter ma vie et ça va beaucoup mieux...même si je sais qu'ils espèrent me voir hétéro... au moins, maintenant, ils me fichent la paix. Quant à l'école, vu que je changeais régulièrement de villes et même de pays, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de me faire d'amis donc pas le temps de me faire d'ennemis non plus.. mais j'ai aussi subis quelques agressions morales, des insultes quoi... comme toi...Tandis qu'à Dalton, je suis vraiment très bien...le respect d'autrui est de rigueur et je n'ai jamais eu de problème. C'est pour ça que je ne veux plus partir..mais il y a une deuxième raison maintenant... »

J'aime la façon dont Blaine se confit à moi comme je me confis à lui.

Ses yeux étaient brillants et don sourire me fit -une fois encore- craquer.

Il a énormément souffert avec ses parents et j'en avais mal au cœur pour lui. Heureusement que cela s'est arrangé, Blaine ne mérite pas qu'on le traite comme un moins que rien parce qu'il est extraordinaire...

« Kurt, promet moi qu'on se reverra une fois de retour dans l'Ohio ? »

« C'est plus qu'une promesse, c'est une évidence »

« Vous rentre quand vous ? »

« On prend l'avion samedi soir...Nous devions reprendre les cours lundi mais notre principal nous donne notre journée à cause du décalage horaire...et toi ?...tu...enfin...vous rentre quand ? »

« Notre avion est à 10 heures dimanche matin...et au vu des examens blancs des troisièmes années, nous avons la chance de ne pas reprendre les cours avant Jeudi prochain »

« Ça c'est cool ! Je vais devoir faire le plein d'anti-cernes moi mardi... »

« Cernes ou pas cerne, tu seras toujours magnifique ! »

« Oh ! »

« Ne sois pas étonné Kurt, je te dis simplement la vérité »

Les compliments de Blaine sont plus que gratifiants, ils sont carrément touchants.

« Kurt, je te propose de fixer notre premier rendez-vous dans notre pays ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? ...Super idée »

« Je te propose lundi vers treize heures pour un déjeuner...où tu veux »

« Chez moi ! ...enfin si tu le veux...mon père et Carole partent à leur tour quelques jours au ski à Boston Mills*** , c'est moins loin qu'en France mais ils m'enviaient de monter sur ces engins de torture que sont les skis...et j'enverrais Finn chez Rachel...bien que je pense que c'est ce qu'il a déjà prévu...On se commandera des pizzas... enfin, c'est comme tu veux... à moins que tu aies peur que je sois un serial killer et que je t'enferme dans ma cave pour des expériences scientifiques... »

Blaine éclata de rire et je le suivis.

« Je pense survivre à tout ça … et ce programme m'enchante plus qu'autre chose ! D'ailleurs, je vais noter ton adresse tout de suite... comme ça, si ma famille n'a plus de nouvelle de moi suite à mon enfermement dans ta cave, ils trouveront l'adresse dans mes affaires »

Blaine me fit un clin d'œil et je me mis à rire de nouveau en notant mon adresse sur un morceau de papier que je pliai avant de le donner à Blaine qui le rangea précieusement dans son porte-feuille.

« Encore faut-il que tu ne sorte pas avec ton porte feuille si tu veux que tes proches te retrouvent... »

« Je prend le risque de venir sans prévenir qui que ce soit... »

Blaine s'approcha de moi pour me faire un gros bisou sur la joue.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si Blaine ne vivait pas dans l'Ohio et qui plus est dans la ville à côté de la mienne...

J'ai rencontré le plus merveilleux des garçons à l'autre bout du monde et il se trouve qu'il habite à quelques kilomètres de chez moi...

C'est juste...presque irréel...

Avais-je le droit au bonheur moi aussi ?

La semaine d'avant, j'étais convaincu que non...

Et ce jour-ci, je ne concevais pas ma vie sans Blaine...

* _Chanson que chante Blaine à Kurt au piano :__** The Bangles – Eternal Flame **_

** _Le Shirley Temple équivaut à un diabolo grenadine_

_*** Boston Mills est une vraie station de ski dans l'Ohio – USA_


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteur : ****Au vu de vos reviews et mp, (que je ne me lasse pas de recevoir ^^) le premier baiser de nos héros vous a plu ! **

**Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre :) **

THE LAND OF OUR LIFE

Chapitre 9

**POV Kurt**

Il était minuit quand j'ai quitté Blaine.

Il avait reçu un message de son ami Nick comme quoi ils quittaient le bowling et malgré la demande de Blaine de rester même s'ils étaient là, je préférais éviter les questions de ses amis quant à ce qu'on aurait pu faire dans leur chambre lors de leur absence...

J'avais passé la plus belle soirée de ma vie et j'allais en passer encore plein avec la personne la plus formidable -et sexy- qu'il existe.

Nous avions regardé « Moulin Rouge » sur l'ordinateur de Blaine. Il se trouvait que c'était l'un de ses films préférés -comme moi-

Nous avions à peine bougé un pouce durant la projection.

Blaine avait mit son ordinateur au bout de son lit et nous nous étions installés l'un à côté de l'autre, dos collés à la tête de lit.

J'avais juste posé ma tête sur son épaule et lorsque je relevais mon visage pour le regarder, il me faisait toujours son merveilleux sourire.

Nos mains étaient restées entrelacées pendant toute la durée du film et j'avais senti le pouce de Blaine caresser ma main lorsqu'il y avait des scènes romantiques.

Nous nous sommes pris dans les bras pour nous dire bonne nuit.

Je pris l'escalier « de secours » en repensant à notre discutions sur l'appellation de la chose et rentrai à mon chalet.

« Mercedes, je serai là dans 10 minutes »

Mercedes ne répondit pas à mon sms, j'en conclu qu'elle était toujours avec Sam.

Ne voulant pas attraper de pneumonie en attendant dehors que Sam sorte du chalet des filles, je décidai de rentrer et d'aller frapper à ma propre porte de chambre.

« Mercedes, c'est Kurt ! »

N'entendant aucun bruit, j'ouvris lentement la porte et voyant qu'il y avait de la lumière, j'avançai doucement en mettant ma main sur les yeux.

« Si vous êtes en train de faire des cochonneries, arrêtez tout de suite et prévenez-vois quand vous serez habillés parce que je suis là et que j'aimerai être épargné de voir des choses que je ne suis pas censé voir... »

N'entendant toujours rien, je retirai ma main et ouvrit les yeux.

Je vis Mercedes allongée que le ventre, pieds battant en l'air, accoudée sur son lit, son mp3 dans les oreilles en train de lire un des derniers magasines poeples.

Je m'asseyai donc sur mon lit, parallèle au sien.

« AAAAAHHHHHH »

Apriori, je lui fis peur. Je sursautai même à son cri.

Elle se releva en catastrophe pour s'asseoir face à moi.

« Kurt mon dieu ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

« Mercedes, je t'ai envoyé un message il y a dix minutes pour te dire que je rentrais, mais tu ne m'as pas répondu...je croyais que tu étais toujours avec Sam...J'ai failli attendre dehors ! »

« Ah ! Désolée je n'ai pas dû entendre... »

« Bah je vois ça !... bref... alors alors ! raconte moi ta soirée ! »

Je fus excité comme une puce à l'idée de savoir l'évolution de la relation Samcedes.

« Ouh la ouh la ! non non non Hummel ! trop facile ! Toi d'abbord ! Tu passes de plus en plus de temps avec ton beau brun...alors j'exige des détails !...hummm sauf si vous...vous...enfin tu vois...ça... ! Ça...je ne veux pas savoir... »

Mercedes s'installa en tailleur sur son lit en prenant son nounours sur les genoux en remuant un sourcil et en me faisant un sourire qui voulait tout dire...

Je connaissais ce regard et je su tout de suite qu'elle ne me lâcherait pas tant que je ne lui aurais pas tout raconté.

Je lui parlai donc ma soirée avec Blaine...la chanson, notre duo, et biensûr notre premier baiser...

Elle prit son oreiller pour s'étouffer dedans en hurlant pour éviter de réveiller toute la station.

« Kurt ! Mon dieu Kuuuuurrrt ! c'est la plus belle histoire que j'ai entendue !...Si je ne sortais pas avec Sam, je serai terriblement jalouse de votre relation ! »

Malgré l'habitude de tout raconter -ou presque- à Mercedes, je me sentais rougir de lui dire tout ça...Mais j'adoraos lui parler de Blaine...décrire ses qualités, comment nous nous entendions bien et que je pensais qu'il était l'homme de ma vie.

Je savais que Mercedes était la seule qui ne se moquerait pas de moi et qui me prendrait au sérieux en disant ces paroles.

Je finis par lui dire que Blaine allait venir chez moi lundi après-midi. Je crois que je l'ai achevée quand j'ai dis ça !... Elle en était aussi excitée que moi...

« Mercedes tu es la meilleure des amies »

Je me levai pour la prendre dans mes bras.

« Kurt, si Blaine te rend aussi heureux alors je veux que tu passes le plus de temps possible avec lui ! Même le reste de ta vie avec lui ! Si tu l'aimes c'est forcément un type bien ! Bon... saches quand même que je t'aurais pas dit ça si tu craquais pour l'autre nunuche de Finn ! Mais le peu que j'ai côtoyé Blaine, je sais que c'est quelqu'un qui te mérite ! …. Je t'aime mon Kurt ! »

« Ohhh... je t'aime aussi...tès fort... »

Nous restions quelques minutes enlacés. J'adore la prendre dans mes bras. Je sais que Mercedes est sincère dans ses paroles et qu'elle me protégera quoiqu'il arrive.

« Je veux absolument tout savoir aussi sur ta soirée avec Sam, Jones ! »

Je pris la même position qu'elle sur mon lit, croisai mes bras sur mes genoux où j'avais posé les gants de Blaine et attendit le récit de Mercedes.

« Et bien ma soirée n'a pas été aussi romantique que la tienne...mais... ça n'en était pas loin... »

Mercedes s'arrêta de parler, pris l'écharpe de Sam qui était sous son traversin et l'enroula autour de son cou.

« Mercedes, si tu ne veux pas que je t'étrangle avec cette écharpe, tu as grand intérêt à me raconter plus de détails ! »

« Ok...ok... puisque tu insistes... »

Mercedes me raconta tout en détail, comment Sam était arrivé dans la chambre avec une rose rouge qu'il avait piqué dans le grand vase du hall d'entrée du chalet des filles, certes, mais qu'il avait offert à Mercedes en lui disant qu'il l'aimait.

« On n'a pas arrêté de se câliner et de s'embrasser ! Je crois même qu'il aura une belle marque dans le cou demain ! »

« Et il n'aura même plus son écharpe pour camoufler la marque que tu lui as faite !.. Vous êtes grillés ! »

Mercedes se mit à rire et me balança son doudou que je lui relançai aussitôt...

C'était un petit singe en peluche qu'elle avait appelé Kurty. Je lui avais offert il y a deux ans lorsque nous sommes allés à la fête foraine. Elle n'arrivait pas à en gagner une et moi je les accumulaient... alors je lui ai offert cette peluche.

Je me rappelle avoir été surpris et légèrement vexé quand elle a donné mon préno petit singe mais elle m'avait dit que comme cela venait de moi, elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin. J'avais quand même insisté pour qu'elle rajoute un « y ».

Voilà donc l'histoire de Kurty que Mercedes emporte partout avec elle même au lycée, quand elle sent que sa journée ne sera pas terrible.

« Kurt ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu aurais des préservatifs sur toi ? »

« Jte d'mande pardon ? »

« Oui, des préservatifs ! Des capotes quoi ! »

« Je te remercie de la précision Mercedes ! Je sais bien que je ne suis pas très calé sexe mais ça, je sais ce que c'est mais... ais pourquoi tu veux ça maintenant ? »

« Ce n'est pas pour maintenant idiot ! Tu vois bien qu'ici il y a un gars, une fille mais zéro possibilité... non, mais...avec Sam...on...enfin...on...était ….enfin on avait vraiment envie tu vois...et ni lui ni moi en avions ...J'ai même fouillé dans le tiroir de ta table de nuit mais il n'y avait rien ... »

« Normal j'en ai pas ! Et je te félicite de n'avoir rien fait sans protection ! »

Mercedes se redressa d'un coup avec son air choqué comme si c'était la fin du monde...

« Kurt ! t'es parti voir Blaine sans prendre de capotes ? »

Heureusement que je ne buvais pas à cet instant parce que j'aurais tout recraché.

« Mercedes ! »

« C'est bon ! Je plaisantais »

Mercedes a toujours été franche, directe, et blagueuse..Elle m'épatera toujours...

Son sourire en coin me rassura, mais je voulais tout de même mettre au clair la situation..

« Je te rappelle que je connais Blaine que depuis lundi...nous sommes jeudi...cela fait exactement quatre vingt sept heures et vingt trois minutes que je l'ai rencontré...nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois ce soir et c'était tout simplement merveilleux...alors ne nous précipitons pas... »

Je baissai les yeux et ajouta en chuchotant :

« Bien que...je souhaite au plus profond de moi que Blaine sera ma première fois... »

« Vous allez super bien ensemble ! Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre c'est une évidence... »

« Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes en tout cas...et ne dit-on pas que l'amour c'est regarder dans la même direction ? »

« Non Kurt ! Ça, c'est la levrette ! »

« Mercedes ! »

Je pris mon oreiller et le jetai sur Mercedes avant de me ruer sur elle pour la chatouiller.

Elle se mit à rire de plus en plus fort et je me mis à hurler quand elle prit les commandes des chatouilles.

Je suis très chatouilleux et surtout super sensible au niveau des hanches et Mercedes en profitait toujours pour me torturer toujours à ce niveau là.

« Kurt ! Mercedes ! On vous entend du bout du couloir ! Quoi que vous fassiez et quoi qu'il se passe entre vous, et quand vient même je ne veux pas le savoir parce que cela semblerait ….bizarre et incompréhensible...je vous demanderai de faire ce que vous faites en silence...demain c'est notre représentation et si je ne dors pas suffisamment, ma voix en subira les conséquences et je risque de foirer ma performance vocale et tout le monde sait que sans ma présence au glee club, du fait que je n'ai plus de voix, on peut dire adieu à notre représentation qui n'aura plus aucun intérêt sans moi et... »

« La feeeeeeeeeeeeerme Rachel ! C'est pas à cause du manque de sommeil que tu vas perdre ta voix mais mais d'une, parce que tu racontes que des conneries et de deux, si tu ne retournes pas dans ta chambre dans, je vais être généreuse... dix secondes, je t'étrangle avec ta ceinture de chasteté ! »

J'eus du mal à me retenir d'éclater de rire à la menace de Mercedes envers Rachel.

Une fois de plus, Rachel Berry se croyait supérieure aux autres.

Nous fîment quand même moins de bruit car Rachel aurait été fort capable de prévenir Monsieur Shuester et on aurait eu le droit à des avertissements qui auraient satisfait Rachel.

Je pris mon temps pour mettre mon pyjama dans la salle de bain. Je n'arrêtais pas de me passer le doigt sur mes lèvres en me repassant images de nos baisers dans la tête et en me souvenant du goût des lèvres de Blaine..

Quand je m'allongeai dans mon lit, je pris mon portable et vis Mercedes composer un message le sourire aux lèvres avec le sien.. J'étais sûr que le destinataire était Sam.

J'écrivis un message à Blaine dont la réponse fut quasi immédiate...

_« Tu es ma meilleure rencontre...Vivement demain... tes lèvres me manquent..Fait de beaux rêves ...Bisous...Kurt »_

_« Tu es également ma plus belle rencontre...je voudrai te serrer dans mes bras ..pour toujours...Je vais rêver de toi...J'espère te rejoindre dans ton rêve...Doux baisers...Blaine »_

**POV Blaine**

Je savais que ce que j'avais vécu avec Kurt ce soir là n'était pas un rêve même si cela paraît trop beau pour être vrai.

Mon cœur battait assez fort pour me rendre compte de la réalité qui m'entoure.

Mon obsession, dorénavant, c'était Kurt et sera Kurt.

Cet échange de messages allait me plonger dans de doux et merveilleux rêves.

Seulement, cela allait prendre un peu de retard.

Nick, Jeff, Wes et David rentrèrent au moment où j'allais éteindre ma lumière.

« Pas si vite Anderson ! »

« Jeff ! Je suis crevé et demain on enchaîne ski et chant alors laisse moi dormir ! »

« Blaine, Blaine, Blaine...mon petit Blaine...ne crois-tu pas que tu as quelque chose à nous raconter avant ? »

David s'installa en tailleur au bout de mon lit, suivi des autres qui s'essayèrent autour de moi.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler »

Nick mit son bras autour de mes épaules et m'attira vers lui.

« Humm...laisse moi te rafraîchir la mémoire...Kurt !..tu te souviens ?...Le beau châtain aux yeux bleus ? Sur qui tu as jeté ton dévolu... »

Je fus piégé...Impossible de faire semblant de ne rien comprendre...

Je baissai la tête en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Ok..ok... ! On s'est embrassés ! »

« Oh mon dieu ! Il te plaît vraiment alors ? »

« Oui Wes ! Il me plaît...je lui plais...et nos sentiments sont très forts... »

« Vous allez vous revoir en rentant ? »

« Oui...on a déjà fixé un rendez-vous...je vais chez lui lundi après-midi... »

« Mec ! Tu es un tombeur ! Prenez soin de vous en tout cas ! T'as l'air vachement accro !... Et comptes sur nous Blaine ! Ta surprise pour Kurt demain soir va déchirer ! »

« Merci Jeff ! ...Merci à vous les gars »

Nick se leva d'un coup en tapant dans ses mains.

« Les mecs ! Je vous propose de commander une bouteille de champagne pour fêter le bonheur de notre Blaine ! »

Je me laissai tomber sur mon oreiller.

« Dodoooooooooo »

« Non non non Blaine ! Allez debout ! et...commande la bouteille au service d'étage »

« Vous ne savez toujours pas parler français pour commander ? »

« C'est pas faute d'avoir essayer ! La dernière fois,, Nick a commandé des œufs à la coque pour le petit déj...et on lui a apporté un coq au vin »

Je ne mis à éclater de rire quand Wes me raconta ça.

« Ok alors je me dévoue une fois de plus ! Sinon on risque de nous apporter autre chose que du champagne »

Nous donc trinqué à ma santé et je fus le plus heureux des hommes.

Je commençais une relation fusionnelle avec le plus merveilleux des mecs et j'avais des amis carrément géniaux.

La nouvelle année démarrait sur les chapeaux de roues.

**POV Kurt**

« Kurt ! Kurt ! Réveilles-toi ! allez Kurt ! Debout ! »

« Humm...naaannn laisses-moi...je dors heuuu »

« Kurt ! Alleeeezzz debout ! J'veux que tu viennes avec moi ! »

J'ouvris quand même doucement les yeux car cette voix ne me sembla pas être celle de Mercedes.

« Blaine ? »

« Et oui ! c'est moi ! »

« Blaine ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?...Comment t'es entré ? et...et...pourquoi t'es...t'es...tout nu ? »

Le jour commençait à se lever et j'étais maintenant assis sur mon lit, regardant Blaine -nu- entrain de me regarder avec son sourire de Prince charmant dans les comptes de fées.

« Allez Kurt ! Viens avec moi courir dans la neige ! »

« Hein ?...mais il est tôt encore et...et... tu devrais t'habiller, tu vas avoir froid ! »

« Pas la peine, j'ai l'habitude ! Allez, lèves-toi ! Retires ton pyjama et allons courir nus dans la neige tous les deux... »

Bizarrement, cette idée m'enchanta plus qu'autre chose...

Je me levai de mon lit et vit que Mercedes n'était pas dans son lit.

« Mais...où est-elle ? »

« Mercedes ?...elle est partie faire de la luge avec Sam »

« Si tôt ? »

« Il n'y a pas d'heure pour ça ! »

« Ah ok ! »

Blaine s'approcha de moi et arracha ma chemise de pyjama qu'il jeta sur mon lit puis baissa mon pantalon que je jetai à l'autre bout de la chambre avec mes pieds.

« Parfait ! Tu verras elle est super bonne ! »

Blaine me prit la main et nous partîmes en courant dehors...

Il plongea le premier dans un grand tas de neige.

« Allez Kurt ! Viens me rejoindre ! Elle est super chaude ! »

Ni une ni deux, je fis confiance à Blaine et je plongeai dans la neige à côté de lui...

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...c'est froid ! c'est froid ! »

« Kurt ! Kuuuurt ! Hey Kurt ! Oh ! Réveilles-toi Kurt ! »

Je me réveillai assis sur mon lit, Mercedes me donnant des claques pour me ressaisir.

« Mercedes ? T'es revenue ? »

« Heuu...mais je ne suis pas sortie »

Je réalisai alors que je venais de faire un -drôle- de rêve..

« Tu as sans doute fait un cauchemar »

« Humm...nan, j'appellerai pas ça un cauchemar... »

« Alors pourquoi tu hurlais comme un malade que c'était froid ? »

« J'ai rêvé ...de Blaine !... il était venu me chercher pour qu'on aille courir dans la neige... toi..toi t'étais partie faire de la luge avec Sam... »

« Ahhh... bah si tu as rêvé de Blaine alors.. effectivement... ça devait être un beau rêve... mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu hurlais limite à la mort ! »

« Tu veux savoir le détail qui tue ? »

« Dis moi ! »

« Blaine était tout nu et il m'a déshabillé pour qu'on aille se jeter dans la neige … je crois que c'est pour ça que j'ai crié ! La neige... était froide ! »

« Attends ! Tu as vu Blaine tout nu dans ton rêve ? Tes hormones te travaillent chéri... »

« Ouais...mais bizarrement c'était genre... normal dans mon rêve quoi.. »

Mercedes se laissa tomber sur mon lit, assise en face de moi en me faisant son mouvement de sourcil, interrogatrice...

« Et alors... ? il est comment tout nu ? »

« Mercedes ! »


	10. Chapter 10

**Note de l'auteur : ****Je suis franchement touchée par tous les messages que je reçois...Du fond du cœur..merci...**

**J'ai une petite requête à vous demander... Voilà je cherche un traducteur afin de retranscrire cette fiction en anglais... Je ne suis pas assez calée en anglais pour le faire et j'aimerai vraiment qu'elle soit traduite.. Si quelqu'un se propose ou connaît quelqu'un prêt à le faire, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des mp...**

**Sur ces mots, je vous laisser avec le chapitre 10...**

**Bonne lecture... **

THE LAND OF OUR LIFE

Chapitre 10

**POV Kurt**

Je n'avais pas pu me rendormir après mon rêve à la fois bizarre mais agréable en même temps...

Je pensai donc à Blaine jusqu'au petit matin où je pris ma douche de bonne heure.

Je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était de le retrouver sur les pistes.

Je ne pu prendre le petit déjeuner avec lui à l'extérieur aujourd'hui car Monsieur Shuester voulait faire un briefing sur notre dernière journée pleine.

Sachant que notre vol sera à dix neuf heures le samedi et qu'il fallait qu'on soit à l'aéroport trois heures avant , nous devrons quitter la station en début d'après-midi.

Le voyage allait être affreusement long et Blaine allait terriblement me manquer.

J'avais donc décidé de profiter de cette dernière journée et ne pas penser aux au-revoir du lendemain.

J'arrêtai pas de papoter avec Mercedes en mangeant mon -délicieux- croissant quand Monsieur Shuester fit son discours.

De toutes façons, qu'on l'écoute ou pas, il avait tout noté sur une grande feuille blanche et l'avait accroché à la porte de la salle de restaurant.

« Très bien jeunes gens ! Profitez bien des pistes. Il ne restera que demain matin pour faire vos dernières descentes...pour ceux qui le veulent ! On se retrouve ici à quinze heures précises pour les dernières répétitions afin d'être au top lors du spectacle de ce soir ! Je vous rappelle aussi que vous avez la soirée en quartier libre ! Pas de couvre feu ce soir les jeunes ! Alors éclatez vous et à tout à l'heure ! »

A peine fini ma tasse de chocolat chaud, je partis mettre ma combinaison de ski afin de rejoindre Blaine au plus vite.

« Tiens Hummel est pressé dis-donc ! Serait-il en manque de son tire-fesse humain ? »

Je stoppai dans mon élan, me retournai et fusillai Santana du regard.

Le silence était presque présent dans toute la pièce.

Trop c'était trop. Je savais que Santana disait toujours des trucs comme ça pour se faire remarquer et qu'elle avait quand même de temps en temps un bon fond bien qu'il faille sérieusement creuser...Mais au bout d'un moment, quand cela devient trop répétitif, et principalement cette semaine, la vengeance était obligatoire.

Je rebroussai donc chemin dans la salle de restaurant en m'approchant de Santana qui sembla surprise de me voir rétorquer.

« Santana, puisque tu aimes casser du sucre sur le dos, et même en face des gens...laisse moi le plaisir d'en faire autant sur ta tête ! »

Je pris le gros pot de confiture de fraise qui était juste en face d'elle sur la table, et le renversa sur sa tête.

J'eus quand même de la chance que la texture soit liquide. Cela dégoulina le long de ses cheveux et de son visage en un rien de temps.

J'étais à la fois fier et soulagé.

« Maintenant, excuses-moi, mais « mon » tire-fesses, comme tu dis si bien... m'attend ! Je te conseilles d'aller te laver parce qu'à défaut d'attirer les mecs et les nanas du lycée avec ton joli petit minois et ton ...ton..postérieur là, tu vas maintenant attirer les mouches ! »

Je me retournai la tête haute après avoir passé un doigt dans les cheveux de Santana afin de lui déposer de la confiture sur sa tranche de pain qui était à côté de sa tasse.

Je vis Mercedes, bouche bée en train de me suivre du regard pendant que je regagnais la sortie. Faut dire que d'habitude, c'est elle qui l'ouvre en premier pour me défendre.

« Tu as l'air trop bonne... je te lécherais bien tu sais... »

Santana leva son doigt comme quand on lève la main en classe.

« Brittany chut ! Viens plutôt m'aider à retirer toute... toute cette confiture qui...qui dégouline dans mon col roulé... »

Santana et Brittany passèrent en courant à côté de moi sans me prêter la moindre attention mais j'eus un sourire de fierté. Clouer le bec de cette fille n'était pas tâche facile et j'avais réussi...et ce de bon matin... La journée allait donc être formidable.

Je fus le premier de mon groupe à être en bas des pistes. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort quand j'aperçus Blaine, seul au point de rencontre habituel pour nos cours de ski.

Il était plus beau que jamais, avec ses boucles qui dépassaient de son bonnet.

Dès qu'il me vit, il retira ses lunettes de soleil et me fit signe de la main.

J'oubliai la difficulté de marcher rapidement avec des chaussures de ski et m'approchai de lui, sourire aux lèvres.

Nous étions très proches l'un de l'autre et pour éviter tout regard insistant des skieurs autour de nous, nous nous primes dans les bras.

« Tu m'as manqué Kurt »

« Pas autant qu'à moi Blaine... »

Nous nous détachions de notre étreinte et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de m'embrasser sur la joue.

« Oh ! Tu sais quoi ?... J'ai pensé à prendre mon appareil photo ! »

Je me mis à rigoler et sorti le miens de ma poche en retirant un gant.

« On a eu la même idée à ce que je vois ! »

« Génial ! Je veux plein de souvenirs de voyage...de notre rencontre... ! Oh ! Et je vois que tu as mis mes gants ! »

« Oh...heu... oui... ils sont plus chauds que les miens... »

« Il ne les quittent plus ! »

Nous nous retournions en même temps.

« Oh salut Mercedes ! »

« Salut Blaine !... Kurt... Re salut ! »

Mercedes nous surpris en arrivant près de nous, collée à Sam qui portait non seulement ses propres skis, mais aussi ceux de Mercedes et on pouvait lire sur son visage qu'il en bavait...légèrement...

« On a décidé d'augmenter notre niveau, vous nous suivez ? Carla nous attend à la piste bleue ! »

« Humm... non merci Sam...je pense que Blaine et moi allons resté sur la verte...pas vrai Blaine ? »

Je donnai un petit coup de coude à Blaine alors qu'il lisait un sms qu'il venait de recevoir.

« Oh ! Heuu.. oui oui ! Pas envie de finir au urgences à la fin du séjour ! Prévenez Carla qu'on reste ici... ! Je viens de recevoir un sms de Jeff ! Eux s'aventurent carrément sur la noire ! »

« Ca marche ! A plus les gars ! Amusez-vous bien ! »

« Oh ! Mercedes ?! »

« Oui Kurt ? »

« On se retrouve direct au chalet pour la répète ok ? »

Mercedes me fit un clin d'oeil et parti avec Sam.

**POV Blaine**

J'allais pouvoir passer du temps avec Kurt sans les autres derrière notre dos.

Je les aiment bien mes amis, je les adorent même !

Mais Kurt est devenu ma priorité. Les futurs moments passés sans lui vont être très durs..

Je décidai donc de profiter de l'instant présent.

Une fois à l'abri des regards de nos connaissances, je pris la main de Kurt pour le rapprocher de moi et me mis face à lui.

« Kurt, je sais que tu ne raffoles pas du ski et à moins que tu veuilles vraiment d'autres descentes, je te propose d'abandonner les montées mécaniques pour aller dans un endroit où personne ne soupçonnera qu'on y soit ! »

« Oh ! Tout ce que tu me proposeras sera cent fois mieux que de remonter sur ces skis qui seront les seules choses qui ne me manqueront pas quand je partirais d'ici...Alors que me proposes-tu ?

« Hum..pour commencer, allons rendre notre matériel .. et après je t'emmène faire de la motoneige... »

Je vis l'étincelle dans le regard de Kurt et fut soulagé et heureux de voir que ma proposition l'enchantait.

« Génial ! C'est...c'est...c'est super !...mais.. tu sais conduire ces engins là ? »

« Non, malheureusement...mais quelqu'un va nous emmener chacun sur une motoneige un peu plus haut dans la montagne ...après je ne te dis rien, tu verras par toi même ! Mais je suis certain que ça va te plaire ! »

« Je n'en doute pas ! Et puis... tant que je suis avec toi... »

« Oh ! Kurt je... »

« Blaine, je crois que merveilleuse idée mérite ça... »

Kurt était vraiment adorable et quand il s'approcha de moi pour déposer ses -douces- lèvres sur les miennes, un sentiment de bien-être parcourra mon corps..Plus rien n'avait d'importance mise à part le goût, l'odeur et la présence de Kurt.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour personne auparavant mais je voulais que ce sentiment nouveau dure jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Ce baiser fut rapide mais merveilleux.

J'aime Kurt, plus que ce que l'on pourrait imaginer.

« Wow... Hum.. et si cela ne te plaisait pas ? »

« Et bah...j'aurai au moins adoré la douceur de tes lèvres... »

J'ai failli fondre comme neige au soleil quand il m'a dit ça en se mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Kurt était vraiment, vraiment sexy...

C'est en se tenant par la main qu'on ramena notre matériel de ski à la location.

Comme quoi nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes, Kurt avait fait comme moi et avait pris une paire de boots dans un sac à dos. Ce qui nous évitait d'aller faire un détour à notre logement avant de rendre nos chaussures de ski.

Nous rejoignîmes le petit parking des motoneiges et je vis Kurt excité et heureux du changement de programme que je lui avais proposé... et voir Kurt..mon Kurt comme ça, cela n'a pas de prix.

**POV Kurt**

Blaine est le petit ami le pus extraordinaire que l'on puisse avoir.

Je n'ai jamais soûlé mon père, comme la plupart des ados le font avec leurs parents pour avoir un scooter ou une moto...

Finn lui, n'arrête pas d' harceler Carole, sa mère, pour en avoir un.

Il n'a encore jamais réussi à obtenir son permis et a un peu laissé tomber les leçons de conduite pour le moment malgré les conseils avisés que mon père lui donne à chaque qu'il lui laisse prendre le volant en étant à ses côtés, certain dimanches après-midi sur le parking du supermarché.

Heureusement que Rachel n'habite pas loin de chez nous parce que Finn ne peut compter que sur son vélo.

Une fois il a essayé ma trottinette que j'avais eue par tante Betty à un Noël mais elle n'était pas adéquate à la taille de Finn et il s'était ramassé la figure devant chez Rachel. J'ai supposé qu'elle était ravie de jouer les les infirmières ce jour là.

Tout ça pour dire que beaucoup de personnes allaient m'envier de monter sur une motoneige.

N'ayant pas le droit de conduire ce genre d'engin, que ce soit Blaine ou moi, nous dûmes monter chacun sur une motoneige différente derrière un conducteur specialisé.

« Kurt ! On se retrouve au point d'arrivée ! ….J'espère que tu aimeras ce qui nous attend là-haut !'

Je fis signe à Blaine de la main alors que je me calais correctement derrière le conducteur.

J'aurais tellement voulu que Blaine conduise et que je le serre par la taille tout contre moi.

Je pensais à cet instant que monter sur une moto quelque qu'en soit le type, avec Blaine, serait une chose à faire une fois rentrés à Lima.

Seulement, d'une, je ne sais pas si Blaine aimerait conduire ce genre de véhicule et de deux, j'aurai quand même peur qu'il nous arrive quoique ce soit... oh ! Et j'oubliais..le casque ne ferait pas bon ménage avec mes cheveux...quoique là je n'avais pas le choix...la sécurité avant tout.

Blaine était sur la motoneige devant nous et lorsque nous arrivions vers les hauteurs, Blaine ne retourna pour me faire coucou. Je lui répondis en lui faisant un signe du pouce afin de le rassurer que tout allait bien.

C'était génial...les sensations furent énormes et l'adrénaline était présente lors des passages sur les petites bosses.

Nos chauffeurs n'allaient pas à toute vitesse mais assez vite pour nous donner de l'excitation.

Je ne pu quand même m'empêcher de pousser des cris de temps en temps lorsque j'avais la sensation que j'allais être éjecté de mon siège mais je finissais toujours par éclater de rire.

Dix bonnes minutes suffirent pour arriver à destination.

Mon cœur se mit à battre de nouveau la chamade lorsque je vis Blaine à quelques mètres de moi retirer son casque et remettre ses boucles brunes en place avant de renfiler son bonnet.

La température ne permettait pas de laisser notre tête à l'air libre.

Il était si beau et si..sexy...

Je ne pouvais plus détacher Blaine de mon regard..j'étais hypnotisé.

« Monsieur ?...ouh ouh..monsieur ?...Vous pouvez descendre de la motoneige là ! On est arrivé... »

Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas bougé depuis que le moteur était éteint et un sentiment de honte et de gêne envers mon chauffeur m'envahirent.

Je descendis donc de la moto et tendit mon casque au chauffeur puis fis comme Blaine -qui s'approcha de moi- en mettant mon bonnet après avoir remis ma coiffure en place comme je pu même si je savais que cela ne servait à rien.

« Alors ?...Comment as-tu trouvé cette petite balade ? »

« Oh ! Absolument génial ! Niveau adrénaline, j'en ai quasiment ressenti plus que dans la tour de la terreur à Disneyland ! »

Blaine se mit à rire et me prit la main.

« Je suis content que ça t'ai plu ! On retrouvera les mêmes sensations, si ce n'est encore plus, lorsqu'on redescendra tout à l'heure »

« Tu étais déjà monté sur une moto en général ? »

« Oh ! Heuu.. oui...quelques fois, quand ma vieille voiture fait des siennes et que Cooper, mon frère est là, il m'emmène au lycée à moto !...Il me l'a laissée conduire six fois en tout !... A chaque fois qu'il change de copine en fait...A croire que ça le rendait heureux puisque je peux lui demander ce que je veux à chaque fois ! Je dois dire que c'est excitant de conduire une moto mais je ne suis pas fan de vitesse... »

« Pareil pour moi...enfin...pour la vitesse...parce que je ne suis jamais monté sur une moto... »

« Si Cooper est d'accord, je t'emmènerai faire un tour un jour...Disons...quand il rechangera de copine ! »

Nous nous sommes mis à rire. Cela me fit quand même peur..mais être accroché à la taille de Blaine, les cheveux dans le vent -dans le casque- devait être une chose formidable.

« Oh ! Et pour ta voiture, si tu veux, tu pourras l'amener au garage de mon père...il pourra y jeter un œil et changer ce qu'i changer »

« Génial ! Oui !...Super ! J'accepte la proposition..merci beaucoup Kurt »

Blaine se colla à moi pour me donner une accolade quand un chien se mit à sauter près de moi.

Pris par surprise, j'attrapai le bras de Blaine en poussant un petit cri.

« Kurt..c'est juste un chien... »

Blaine rigola et fit de même après m'être rendu compte de la situation.

Le chien était magnifique, gris et blanc avec quelques tâches noires doté de magnifiques yeux bleus.

Quand je me baissai pour le caresser et que j'en vis d'autres un peu plus loin, je compris où Blaine m'avait emmené.

**POV Blaine**

J'étais tellement heureux d'être avec Kurt.

Le voir aussi émerveillé devant ces magnifiques chiens me combla de bonheur.

« Prêt pour une ballade en chiens de traîneaux? »*

Kurt se releva et me prit tendrement dans ses bras. Le meilleur endroit au monde...

« J'en conclu que oui... »

Il me regarda en me souriant. Ses -magnifiques- yeux brillaient de tendresse. Je n'avais jamais vu d'aussi beaux yeux auparavant. Le soleil qui lui faisait face rendait ses pupilles d'un bleu cristallin limite perturbant.

Je me plongeai dans son regard et ne voulu plus cligner des yeux afin de ne perdre Kurt de vue ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de seconde.

« Comment fais-tu pour avoir d'aussi bonnes idées ? Et de surcroît, des idées qui m'enchantent à 100% ? »

« Tu m'inspires énormément Kurt ! »

Il baissa la tête pour sourire et le lui pris la main pour qu'on aille s'installer dans le traîneau.

Je m'installai le premier au fond et Kurt s'assit devant moi.

N'osant pas se blottir confortablement sur moi, je l'attrapai par les hanches -ce qui le fit sursauter- et le bascula doucement contre moi en enlaçant nos mains sur son torse.

« Il y a une couverture si vous avez froid là »

Le guide s'installa debout derrière le traîneau et ordonna à ses six chiens d'avancer.

Ce fut incroyablement romantique.

Kurt laissa tomber sa tête sur mon épaule et je pu sentir sa joue douce et fraîche donc mon cou.

Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure quand il se mit à gémir de bien être.

« C'est magnifique Blaine ! »

« Tu n'as pas trop froid ça va ? »

Kurt tira la couverture et l'ajusta sur nous.

« Je voudrais rester là, comme ça, toute ma vie...Tes bras sont l'endroit le plus agréable qu'il puisse exister »

« Tu peux rester dans mes bras aussi longtemps que tu veux »

« Je compte y rester longtemps...très très longtemps...'

Kurt tourna la tête afin de me regarder et de me sourire. Je lui souris à on tour avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un tendre et merveilleux baiser.

La ballade fur trop courte à notre goût mais il fallait que l'on redescende à la station au cas où les autres aient prévenu la section de recherche en ne nous voyant pas revenir sur nos skis.

Ils croyaient qu'on était resté sur la piste et non partis explorer la montagne.

L'altitude et notre position géographique ne laissaient passer aucun réseau et nos portables étaient donc hors service.

Je fus d'ailleurs étonné puisque nous étions pus proches des satellites à la base.. mais je ne me posa pas plus de questions sur le pourquoi du comment.

De retour de notre ballade, nous fîmes plein de photos avec les chiens puis dans le traîneau en demandant à notre guide d'immortaliser ces moments. Nous nous éclations à prendre parfois des poses sérieuses comme des poses farfelues.

Le destin fut en notre faveur lorsque nous avions rejoins la station.

Personne n'était, a priori à notre recherche et nos portables, de nouveau accessibles n'affichèrent aucun message.

« Tu as faim Kurt ? »

« Je meuuurs de faim ! »

***Ballade en chiens de traîneaux :** _Je précise juste que je n'ai jamais effectué ce genre de ballades donc je me suis juste servie de ce que j'ai pu apercevoir à la télé ou sur Internet ^^ _


	11. Chapter 11

**Note de l'auteur : ****Encore merci pour toutes les reviews et adorables messages que je reçois chaque semaine ! **

**Merci aussi à tous les nouveaux abonnés à ma fiction !**

**Contrairement à d'habitude, je viens tout juste de finir d'écrire ce chapitre ! (j'ai eu une semaine très chargée lol)**

**Bonne lecture:)**

THE LAND OF OUR LIFE

Chapitre 11

**POV Kurt**

Blaine m'emmena dans une petite crêperie vraiment sympathique.

J'admirais Blaine parce qu'il n'était jamais venu auparavant mais il connaissait les moindres petits coins de cette station.

Il m'avoua que c'était ses amis qui lui avait conseillé ce petit restaurant lorsque Blaine avait passé la soirée avec moi.

Je dévorai plus Blaine assis en face de moi que ma crêpe salée qui refroidissait.

« Je croyais que tu avais faim ? »

Je ne su pas top quoi répondre et commençai à rougir.

Je pris donc mes couverts et entamai ma crêpe qui m'avait l'air succulente.

« Si si.. mais je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de rêver... Est-ce que que je vis vraiment tout ça ? »

« Kurt...je te confirme que tu as une crêpe dans ton assiette et qu'ayant commandé la même que toi, te confirme également qu'elle est très très bonne...mais si tu veux que je te pince pour te rendre compte de la réalité dans laquelle tu vis... »

Je répondis à son sourire..

« Blaine..tout cela semble irréel...j'veux dire, je vis le bonheur absolu depuis que je t'ai rencontré...de surcroît dans un décor magnifique...Tout ce qu'on a fait depuis...est tellement magique, j'ai vraiment peur de me réveiller et de m'apercevoir qu'en fin de compte, je suis dans mon lit, à Lima et que tu...tu n'existes pas... »

Blaine lâcha sa fourchette et me prit la main.

« Kurt, je suis bel et bien réel et tout ce qu'on a pu faire depuis que l'on se connaît n'est pas le fruit de ton imagination. Tu as le droit au bonheur comme n'importe qui Kurt et je veux continuer à faire parti de ce bonheur... »

J'eus du mal à respirer...Jamais on ne m'avait dit de telles chose...Jamais quelqu'un ne s'était intéressé à moi comme ça auparavant.

Si le bonheur c'est d'être aux côtés de Blaine, alors je serai vraiment heureux pour le restant de ma vie.

Je souris à Blaine et reteins mes larmes.

Nous continuions à manger tout en discutant de divers anecdotes chacun notre tour.

Blaine éclata de rire quand je lui racontai ma vengeance envers Santana le matin même.

Il me restait moins d'une heure avant d'aller rejoindre les autres pour la répétition...J'avais à la fois hâte de chanter mais je ne voulais pas me séparer de Blaine.

« T'as vu ? Ils commencent à installer la scène là bas ?... »

Je me tournai dans la direction que Blaine m'indiqua et eus un frisson dans tout mon corps.

Plusieurs personnes sortaient et rentraient de la salle où aurait lieu le spectacle, avec des chaises, des gros projecteurs, et tout un tas de matériel.

« J'ai toujours été mort de trouille avant de monter sur scène lors des championnats ou représentations au lycée ! Mais là, c'est différents … j'ai comme l'impression que c'est dix fois pire... »

Blaine me prit la main et la balança avec la sienne puis se mit face à moi.

« Tu es bourré d talent Kurt...déstresses...tout ira bien...notre duo va être un super moment...et je sais même comment te détendre... »

Blaine s'approcha de moi pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je fermai les yeux et les rouvris aussitôt pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais vraiment pas, puis les refermai en passant mes bras autour du cou de Blaine.

Les lèvres de Blaine étaient vraiment délicieuses.

« J'adore la fraise »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

« Ton labello !...tes lèvres ont le goût de fraise...j'adore... »

« Oh ! J'aime aussi le goût de tes lèvres Kurt... »

Je fis rougir Blaine et j'en fus ravi.

« Ça t'ennuie si on rentre dans ce magasin ? Je dois absolument ramener une boule à neige à Carole. »

« Oh non pas du tout ! »

**POV Blaine**

Je pris la main de Kurt et nous nous dirigions vers la petite boutique de souvenirs.

Il y avait toute une étagère remplie de boules à neige et Kurt fut trop mignon à hésiter sur laquelle prendre.

Il les secoua presque toutes pour repérer celle qui avait le plus de neige.

« Que penses-tu de celle là ? »

Je pris la boule et la re-secoua pour répartir la neige à l'intérieur.

« Elle est super jolie »

« Alors je la prend »

Kurt passa devant une autre étagère en stoppant net devant des figurines de petits cochons et en prit un dans sa ain avant de se mettre à rire.

« Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Il est mignon ce ptit cochon tout rose ? »

« Ah ! Mais c'est pas le cochon en lui même qui me fait rire ! Mais c'est que ça me rappelle Noël... »

« Je veux savoir ! »

« Rachel avait donné une liste de cadeaux qu'elle voulait pour Noël à Finn pour lui donner des idées...et comme Finn avait déjà tout dépensé son argent en jeux vidéo, il lui a acheté un vrai cochon sur Internet ! Je ne sais pas où il a été cherché ça, mais il a versé ce qu'il lui restait à un couple de paysans dans un pays d'Afrique pour qu'ils appellent le cochon Rachel !..et il lui a donné la photo pour Noël ! »

« Mon dieu ! Finn a vraiment fait ça ? »

« C'est Finn... »

« Ok.. promets-moi de ne jamais appeler un animal Blaine ! »

Kurt remis le cochon sur l'étagère en éclatant de rire.

Nous passâmes à la caisse et Kurt demanda à la vendeuse de bien protéger la boule et d'en faire un paquet cadeau.

A peine sortis de la boutique, je tâtai mes poches..

« Oh ! Kurt attends moi là ! J'ai dû faire tomber mes clés dans le magasin ! »

« Oh ! Mince, tu veux que je vienne t'aider à les retrouver ? »

« Non Non..heu...pas la peine...attends moi, j'en ai... j'en ai pour deux minutes... »

« Oh...Ok... »

Je rentrai de nouveau dans la boutique et en sorti à peine cinq minutes plus tard ?

« Tu les as retrouvées ? »

« Oh !...non, je ne les avaient pas perdues en fait... »

« Oh ! »

**POV Kurt**

Je commençai à me demander si Blaine ne me menait pas en bateau et m'avait prétexté la perte de ses clés pour s'éclipser cinq minutes pour appeler son petit ami ou quoique ce soit d'autre négatif pour moi...

Ce sentiment fut totalement ridicule et bête...

Blaine sortit un petit paquet de sa poche.

« Kurt, j'aimerai que tu portes ça à ton poignet..C'est un bracelet avec une pierre qui porte chance...et qui te protégera lorsque je ne serai pas près de toi... »

Blaine attacha le bracelet autour de mon poignet et sans chercher à comprendre, je m'approchai de lui pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Surpris, il perdit presque l'équilibre mais se rattrapa à moi sans décoller sa bouche de la mienne.

« Tu me porte déjà bonheur...mais ce bracelet est magnifique et je ne le quitterais jamais...merci Blaine...c'est adorable »

« Je suis heureux que ça te plaise ! »

Je pris Blaine dans mes bras et le serra très fort contre moi.

« Je t'adore tellement Blaine.. »

Nous passèrent le reste de notre temps libre à se promener dans le village et à nous prendre en photo en faisant plus ou moins des positions cocasses.

« Ahhhhhhhh »

Je me mis à sursauter en hurlant.

« Touché ! »

Mercedes venait de me lancer une boule de neige et elle avait atterrit directement dans mon cou.

« Mercedes ! mais c'est froiiiiiiiid »

« C'est le principe de la neige Kurt ! »

Voulant me venger, je pris une poignée de neige et la lança directement sur elle en retour.

Voyant que Mercedes n'allait pas s'arrêter là, je me mis derrière Blaine.

« Protèges moi Blaine.. »

« Le jeunes ! Il est temps d'aller répéter ! »

Monsieur Shuester arriva juste avant que Mercedes n'ait le temps de m'envoyer une autre boule de neige.

Il avait attrapé le bras de Mercedes avant qu'elle ne prenne son élan.

Le bracelet de Blaine me porta vraiment chance...

« Je dois y aller Blaine ! »

Je me mis face à lui et il me fixa avec ses yeux dorés et son incroyable sourire séduisant.

« On se voit dans quelques heures sur scène Kurt ! »

« Tu es prêt pour notre duo alors ? »

« Effrayé... mais je pense que c'est du bon trac... »

« Répètes bien ! »

« Toi aussi... »

Il se pencha sur moi pour me déposer un baiser sur l'encolure de mes lèvres et parti en direction de son hôtel.

« Oh ! Kurt ? »

Blaine cria mon nom au loin et me montra son poignet pour me faire comprendre de penser à mon bracelet pour chasser la peur qui commença à sérieusement envahir mon esprit.

Je lui fit signe du pouce et alors que je déposa un baiser sur la pierre de mon nouveau porte-bonheur, Monsieur Shuester me prit par les épaules.

« Alors c'est lui ce fameux Blaine »

« Oh !...heu..oui... »

« Il a l'air plutôt gentil... »

« Oh ! Il est plus que ça ! »

« J'ai cru comprendre oui !..Allez Kurt, je suis sûr que ce duo sera parfait ! »

Je senti mes joues virées au rouge et ne pu rien ajouter à part sourire bêtement à Monsieur Shuester.

« Allez vous changer, on se retrouve dans dix minutes en bas ! »

Mercedes me prit par le bras et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur.

Notre chambre était qu'au deuxième étage du chalet et d'habitude, nous prenions les escaliers, mais les courbatures de la semaine commençaient à se faire ressentir dans nos jambes et si nous pouvions éviter tout effort inutile, on sautait sur l'occasion.

A peine rentrés dans l'ascenseur, Santan et Brittany entrèrent derrière nous juste avant que les portes ne se referment.

Mercedes et moi fusillâmes Santana du regard qui resta figée sans la moindre expression du visage.

« Tu peux appuyer sur le bouton Jones ? »

Mercedes, placée devant les boutons de l'ascenseur se plaça en face de Santana si prêt que leurs nez s'effleurèrent.

« Lequel ? »

Mercedes provoqua Santana en appuyant sur son front avec son index.

Je fus personnellement à la fois choqué et mort de rire intérieurement.

Santana venait de se faire humilier devant moi et au vu de l'altercation du matin, Santana l'avait vraiment mauvaise.

« Embrasse pas ma copine ok ? »

« Brit ?.. qui voudrait embrasser le démon à part toi ? »

Mercedes appuya sur le 2 de l'ascenseur et me sourit fièrement.

« C'est vrai que tu as un petit bouton sur le front Santie ! »

Santana attrapa le poignet de Brittany et lui fit juste signe de se taire.

Je fus aussi surpris qu'elle ne fasse aucune réflexion..Soit elle arrêterait définitivement d'être méchante, soit elle préparait doucement sa vengeance pour plus tard...Et à ce moment précis, j'étais persuadé que la deuxième option serait la bonne.

Nous sortions tous de l'ascenseur et regagnâmes nos chambres pour changer de tenue.

« Mercedes tu m'épates ! »

« L'occasion était trop belle là ! »

J'ouvris ma valise et une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit instantanément. Je me laissai tomber sur les fesses pour m'asseoir en tailleur face à ma valise presque vide et me prit la tête dans mes mains accoudé sur mes genoux.

Ce fut la fin des haricots...

« Bah qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Kurt ? »

« Je n'ai jamais vu aussi peu de vêtements propres devant moi de toute ma vie ! »

« Rhooo...Tes vêtements d'hier ne sont pas sales ! Tu as dû les porter trois heures maximum ! »

« Mercedes ! Tu nepeux pas savoir la gravité de la situation ! Déjà, ici ce fut un effort surhumain de garder la même tenue une journée entière ! J'ai l'habitude de changer au moins deux fois de haut et pantalon dans la même journée ! Tu le sais bien ! Quant aux sous-vêtements, ça va, il me reste tout ça en stock ! C'est suffisant jusqu'au départ ! »

Mercedes s'accroupit à côté de moi et prit un air désespéré.

« Kurt , je suis sûre que tu arriveras à surmonter tout ça ! »

Je poussai Mercedes et me mit à califourchon sur elle.

« Arrête de te foutre de moi comme ça ! »

Ma revanche chatouilleuse fut imminente et nous nous sommes mis à rigoler jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé.

Après avoir repris notre respiration, je sélectionna une des dernières chemises de propre qu'il me restait et un pantalon qui pouvait rester sur moi pour le restant de la journée.

J'eus quand même un pincement au cœur en voyant mon tas de linge sale que j'allais devoir replier comme du propre, le lendemain matin en faisant ma valise.

A quand l'invention d'une machine à laver portable ?

J'avais passé mon temps libre avec Blaine et n'avait pas eu le temps de donner quelques vêtements à laver au service pourtant mis à disposition.

Nous descendîmes rejoindre les autres pour les répétitions qui furent vraiment géniales.

Santana n'avait pas ressorti son tri-dents ..pour le moment...

Nous étions fin prêts à monter sur scène.. et j'avais hâte de retrouver Blaine.

Nous partîmes vers la salle où les habitants du village et les vacanciers étaient déjà assis devant la scène où nous allons chanter.

Une grande pièce derrière la scène nous servit de loge. La place fut limitée étant donné que le spectacle comportait également magiciens et artistes en tout genre, nous fîmes tous entassés dans la même pièce.

Je cherchai Blaine en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, en balayant la pièce du regard.

« Tu cherches quelqu'un peut-être ? »

Je me retournai et vis Blaine, vêtu d'un veston Bleu et rouge avec un écusson de la même couleur représentant un D. Son uniforme des Warblers sans doute. Il était beau comme jamais...

« Blaine ! »

Je le pris dans mes bras comme çi cela faisait des semaines voire des mois que je ne l'avais pas vu.

« Cet uniforme te va à ravir ! »

« Tu es très beau aussi Kurt ! »

« Jeunes gens ! c'est nous les premiers !.. on rentre en scène dans 5 minutes ! »

La pression monta d'un cran quand Monsieur Shuester nous annonça ça.

Blaine me frotta les bras face à moi, s'approcha de moi et quand il vit plusieurs regards braqués sur nous, il me fit juste un bisou sur la joue.

« Tu vas tout déchirer Kurt ! »

« Merci »

Je lui souris et parti avec les autres sur scène.

Le Maire du village annonça le début des festivités et nous présenta devant le public Français qui applaudit pendant que nous prenions nos places.

Nous avions au final 4 chansons dont la dernière en français pour faire honneur au public en face de nous.

Nous commençâmes par une chanson d'Adèle « Set Fire to the Rain » où nous chantions quelques phrases chacun notre tour en synchronisant nos pas de danse.

Après l'acclamation du public, nous enchaînâmes avec une chanson de Carly Jae Jepsen « Good Time ».. où la chorégraphie était un peu plus intense.

Les gens se mirent debout et applaudissaient au rythme de la musique.

Je fus de plus en plus à l'aise et alors que j'entamais le refrain avec les autres je vis Blaine à droite de la scène me souriant en claquant, lui aussi des mains.

Mon cœur s'emballa mais je continuai ma prestation sans perdre mes moyens.

Le public était vraiment super. L'enthousiasme des gens donnait vraiment chaud au cœur.

Plus motivés que jamais, nous continuâmes avec Britney Spears et sa chanson « Wanna go ».

J'adore Britney et j'ai vraiment tout donné sur cette chanson.

Tous les gens étaient maintenant les bras en l'air et nous suivaient sur notre chorégraphie. Je ne chantais que le refrain sur cette chanson, les filles ayant pris le contrôle du reste des paroles.

Nous reprîmes notre souffle pendant les applaudissements du public et Rachel prit la parole dans un français plus ou moins compréhensif.

Elle annonça notre dernière prestation qui était la fameuse chanson en français de Jean-Jacques Goldman « Au bout de mes rêves »

Pas de chorégraphie pour cette dernière... La concentration sur le français était déjà assez difficile comme ça...

_Et même si le temps presse  
Même qu'il est un peu court  
Si les années qu'on me laisse  
Ne sont que minutes et jours_

_Et même si l'on m'arrête_  
_Ou s'il faut briser des murs_  
_En soufflant dans des trompettes_  
_Ou à force de murmures_

_J'irai au bout de mes rêves_  
_Tout au bout de mes rêves_  
_J'irai au bout de mes rêves_  
_Où la raison s'achève_  
_Tout au bout de mes rêves_

_Et même s'il faut partir_  
_Changer de terre ou de trace_  
_S'il faut chercher dans l'exil_  
_L'empreinte de mon espace_

_Et même si les tempêtes_  
_Les dieux mauvais, les courants_  
_Nous feront courber la tête_  
_Plier genoux sous le vent_

_J'irai au bout de mes rêves_  
_Tout au bout des mes rêves_  
_J'irai tout au bout de mes rêves_  
_Où la raison s'achève_  
_Tout au bout de mes rêves_

_Et même si tu me laisses_  
_Au creux d'un mauvais détour_  
_En ces moments où l'on teste_  
_La force de nos amours_

_Je garderai la blessure_  
_Au fond de moi tout au fond_  
_Mais au-dessus je te jure_  
_Que j'effacerai ton nom_

_J'irai au bout de mes rêves.._.

Voir les gens chanter en même temps que nous fut un moment magique.

Les chansons que nous avions sélectionnées furent un très bon choix et on a vraiment assuré.

Nous retournâmes dans notre loge et but quasi une petite bouteille d'eau d'une traite.

Monsieur Shuester nous félicita et fut vraiment fier de nous.

Soudain, j'entendis le Maire annoncer le deuxième groupe de chant... « Les Warblers »

Ni une ni deux, je couru dans la salle de spectacle et trouva une place proche de la scène.

Blaine était magnifique..

Je ne le quittai pas des yeux et tombais de plus en plus amoureux de lui...

Ils chantèrent trois chansons : « Raise your glass » de Pink, « Misery » de Maroon 5, « Hey Soul Sister » de Train.

La voix de Blaine était merveilleuse et le public fut tout aussi conquis par la prestation des Warblers que la notre.

Alors que j'allais rejoindre la loge pour retrouver Blaine, je le vis s'avancer sur le devant de la scène pour s'adresser en français, au public devant lui.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, j'aimerai faire une surprise à quelqu'un qui me tient vraiment à cœur, que j'ai rencontré dans cette station de ski.. »

Je déglutis en regardant Blaine.

Il tourna la tête pour me regarder.

« Kurt, cette chanson est pour toi... »

_Désolée pour le peu de POV Blaine... J'aime bien écrire les pensées de Blaine, mais je me sens plus à l'aise quand c'est Kurt qui raconte... ^^_


	12. Chapter 12

THE LAND OF OUR LIFE

Chapitre 12

**POV Kurt**

Le public suivit le regard de Blaine en ma direction.

Mercedes, assise à côté de moi, me prit par le bras.

Malgré la centaine d'yeux braqués sur moi à ce moment là, je ne pouvais dévier mon regard Blaine qui me fit un clin d'oeil avant de faire signe aux Warblers qu'il était prêt.

Blaine me dédiait une chanson à moi... à moi et personne d'autre...

**_*Oh, yeah,_**_  
____Oh, yeah,_

**_I'd go anywhere for you,_**_  
____J'irais n'importe où pour toi__  
_**_Anywhere you asked me to._**_  
____Où tu me demanderas__  
_**_I'd do anything for you,_**_  
____Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi__  
_**_Anything you want me to._**_  
____Tout ce que tu me demanderas_

**_I'd walk halfway around the world,_**_  
____Je parcourais la moitié du monde__  
_**_For just one kiss from you._**_  
____Pour un simple baiser de ta part__  
_**_Far beyond the call of love,_**_  
____Très loin, au-dela de l'appel de l'amour__  
_**_The sun, the stars, the moon._**_  
____Le Soleil, les étoiles, la Lune__  
_**_As long as your love is there to lead me,_**_  
____Tant que ton amour est là pour me montrer__  
_**_I won't lose my way, believe me._**_  
____Je ne me perdrai pas, crois-moi__  
_**_Even through the darkest night, you know._**_  
____Même au profond de la nuit la plus sombre, tu sais_

**_I'd go anywhere for you,_**_  
____J'irais n'importe où pour toi__  
_**_Anywhere you asked me to._**_  
____Où tu me demanderas__  
_**_I'd do anything for you,_**_  
____Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi__  
_**_Anything you want me to._**_  
____Tout ce que tu me demanderas__  
_**_Your love as far as I can see,_**_  
____Ton amour aussi loin que je peux voir__  
_**_Is all I'm ever gonna need._**_  
____Est tout ce que j'aurai jamais besoin__  
_**_There's one thing for sure_**_  
____Il y a une chose certaine__  
_**_I know it's true, (I know it's true)_**_  
____Je sais que c'est vrai ( Je sais que c'est vrai)__  
_**_Baby, I'd go anywhere for you._**_  
____Baby, j'irais n'importe où pour toi_

**_I used to think that dreams were just_**_  
____Je pensais que les rêves étaient seulement__  
_**_For sentimental fools._**_  
____Pour les idiots sentimentaux__  
_**_And I'd never find someone,_**_  
____Et que je ne trouverais jamais quelqu'un__  
_**_Who'd give their love so true._**_  
____Qui donnerais son amour si vrai__  
_**_But I knew the very minute,_**_  
____Mais j'ai su au moment où je t'ai vu__  
_**_Couldn't live my life without you in it._**_  
____Que je ne pourrais pas exister sans que tu fasses partie de ma vie__  
_**_Now I want the whole wide world to know_**_  
____Et maintenant je veux que le monde entier sache_

**_I'd go anywhere for you,_**___  
J'irais n'importe où pour toi  
_**_Anywhere you asked me to._**___  
Où tu me demanderas  
_**_I'd do anything for you,_**___  
Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi  
_**_Anything you want me to._**___  
Tout ce que tu me demanderas  
_**_Your love as far as I can see,_**___  
Ton amour aussi loin que je peux voir  
_**_Is all I'm ever gonna need._**___  
Est tout ce que j'aurai jamais besoin  
_**_There's one thing for sure_**___  
Il y a une chose certaine  
_**_I know it's true, (I know it's true)_**___  
Je sais que c'est vrai ( Je sais que c'est vrai)  
_**_Baby, I'd go anywhere for you._**___  
Baby, j'irais n'importe où pour toi_

**_Hey baby, hey baby, hey baby, nah,_**_  
____Hey baby, hey baby, hey baby, nah,__  
_**_Hey baby (baby), hey baby, oooh._**_  
____Hey baby (baby), hey baby, oooh._

**_I'd go anywhere for you,_**___  
J'irais n'importe où pour toi  
_**_Anywhere you asked me to._**___  
Où tu me demanderas  
_**_I'd do anything for you,_**___  
Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi  
_**_Anything you want me to._**___  
Tout ce que tu me demanderas  
_**_Your love as far as I can see,_**___  
Ton amour aussi loin que je peux voir  
_**_Is all I'm ever gonna need._**___  
Est tout ce que j'aurai jamais besoin  
_**_There's one thing for sure_**___  
Il y a une chose certaine  
_**_I know it's true, (I know it's true)_**___  
Je sais que c'est vrai ( Je sais que c'est vrai)  
_**_Baby, I'd go anywhere for you._**___  
Baby, j'irais n'importe où pour toi_

_**I'd go anywhere for you,**  
__J'irais n'importe où pour toi_  
**Anywhere you asked me to.**  
_Où tu me demanderas_  
**I'd do anything for you,**  
_Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi_  
**Anything you want me to.**  
_Tout ce que tu me demanderas_  
**Your love as far as I can see,**  
_Ton amour aussi loin que je peux voir_  
**Is all I'm ever gonna need.**  
_Est tout ce que j'aurai jamais besoin_  
**There's one thing for sure**  
_Il y a une chose certaine_  
**I know it's true, (I know it's true)**  
_Je sais que c'est vrai ( Je sais que c'est vrai)_  
**Baby, I'd go anywhere for you.**  
_Baby, j'irais n'importe où pour toi_

J'étais paralysé, j'avais l'impression d'être seul au milieu de la salle vide, fixant Blaine dans les yeux, qui était aussi figé que moi sur la scène.

Même les autres Warblers n'étaient plus là dans ma pensée...Il n'y avait que Blaine et moi.

Les applaudissements me ramenèrent sur terre.

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans que je puisse les contrôler.

Je tapai dans mes mains avant de protéger mon nez et ma bouche tant l'émotion était forte.

Blaine avait l'air dans le même état.

Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je me serais mis à courir et grimper sur scène pour me jeter sur Blaine et l'embrasser.

Jamais je n'aurais pu penser que quelqu'un me fasse une aussi belle surprise...

A ce moment précis, j'étais vraiment sûr de mes sentiments...J'étais tombé follement amoureux de Blaine et moi aussi je ferais n'importe quoi pour Blaine...J'irai n'importe où pour lui.

Blaine quitta la scène et Mercedes me pris dans ses bras.

« Va vite le rejoindre... »

Elle pleurait elle aussi...

Je me précipitai à aller rejoindre Blaine dans la loge en essayant de ne pas marcher sur les pieds de mes voisins.

Je vis Blaine à la porte de la loge.

« Blaine ! »

Il se retourna et se précipita sur moi.

On se serait cru à la fin d'un film romantique où les héros se sautent dans les bras.

Ce fut notre deuxième vrai baiser passionné.

J'aurai voulu arrêter le temps.

Mes bras autour du cou de Blaine le serra de plus en plus fort. Blaine fit de même en me serrant la taille.

Après avoir repris notre souffle, je mis ma tête dans son cou pour lui déposer un baiser juste au dessous de son oreille

« Merci »

« Kurt...je ferai tout pour te garder près de moi »

« Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Blaine »

Nos yeux furent de nouveau humides.

Je sentais Blaine aussi ému que moi.

« Je sais maintenant que tout cela est bel et bien réel »

« Kurt, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne auparavant...Tu as littéralement changé ma vie, mes envies, mes projets et mes sentiments... et ce en un rien de temps...Toutes ces choses me ramènent à toi et toi seul maintenant... »

« Blaine...je...je...enfin...tu as aussi changé ma vie...Je n'arrive même plus à imaginer ma vie si je ne t'avais pas rencontré...Je me fiche des gens qui disent ou qui diront que tout cela n'est pas possible en si peu de temps...Moi je sais ce que je fais et je veux le faire avec toi. »

Je remis une boucle de cheveux de Blaine en place et l'embrassa de nouveau tendrement.

Ce moment ne pouvait bien évidemment pas durer éternellement.

Les tours de magie de Bobo le clown n'attiraient apparemment pas l'attention du Glee Club.

Ils déboulèrent tous dans la loge récupérer leurs affaires afin de profiter de la dernière soirée de libre.

Ils félicitèrent tous Blaine pour sa prestation en lui demandant également de prendre soin de moi.

Même Santana réussit à dire quelque chose de gentil...enfin... presque.

« Ne fait pas de mal à Hummel ok ? C'est fragile la porcelaine...Sinon tu auras à faire à moi ! »

« T'inquiète Santana...on gère ! »

Je tapa sur l'épaule de Santana quand Brittany nous rejoignit en courant, son sac à dos en peluche dans la main.

« Les gars ! J'en ai eu la chair d'Ampoule ! »

« Heu... Brittany...on dit Chair de poule... »

« Jte d'mande pardon ? »

« Blaine ? »

J'appelai Blaine pour capter son regard.

« N'insiste pas … je ..je t'expliquerais... »

Blaine fut totalement surpris des phrases Brittanesques...je lui racontai plus tard l'état d'esprit de Brittany.

Blaine n'avait pas encore l'habitude.

« Jte signale, mon ptit monsieur, que je suis végétarienne ! Je ne mange pas de poule !...Je me nourris exclusivement de crottes en chocolat que Lord Tubbington me fabrique tous les jours »

Je faillis éclater de rire en voyant l'air de Blaine à la fois surpris et apeuré..

Il me regarda l'air interrogateur, je vins de suite à son secours.

« Son chat... il..il fait des crottes en chocolat »

Je levai mes yeux pour faire comprendre à Blaine qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier Brittany.

« Oh !...Euh...ok... »

**POV Blaine**

Cette Brittany est vraiment...bizarre...

Toujours est-il que la chanson que j'ai chanté pour Kurt lui avait plus et l'avait beaucoup touché..

Et ça...c'était le plus important à cet instant.

« Blaine ! Ne fait pas de bruit en rentrant dans la chambre cette nuit hein ! »

Comment me faire rougir et me mettre mal à l'aise en cinq secondes..

Wes me fit un clin d'oeil et me tapa sur l'épaule avant de sortir avec les autres.

La station n'était pas très garnie de lieux de loisirs, et sachant que tout le monde sortirait ce soir, que ce soit mes amis ou ceux de Kurt, on allait forcément tomber sur l'un ou plusieurs d'entre eux, où qu'on aille.

Les prospectus pris à l'office du tourisme en début de semaine me permit de proposer une sortie à Kurt.

« Kurt, que dis-tu d'aller dans le village voisin ?.. Il est plus grand et il y a un cinéma... on pourrait aller voir un film et esquiver tout curieux éparpillés ici ce soir... »

« Très bonne idée !... allons-y »

Nous sortîmes de la salle, main dans la main et partirent prendre la navette qui nous emmena au village voisin, situé à une dizaine de kilomètres, plus bas en altitude.

« Je ne pense pas que les autres aient eu l'idée de venir ici »

Kurt me regarda en souriant.

Son regard me rendait dingue... Ses yeux étaient comme deux belles pierres précieuses que je voulais garder à tout jamais posées sur moi.

« C'est sur qu'on sera plus tranquilles »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le cinéma, qui n'était certes pas très grand, mais qui mettait quand même les derniers grands films à l'affiche.

« Tu veux voir quoi ? »

« Comme tu veux Kurt... le principal c'est que je sois avec toi... »

« C'est pareil pour moi tu sais... »

« On a qu'à voir celui là !... »

« Le Monde de Nemo en 3D..super !... la version ne va pas me déranger vu que je l'ai déjà vu plein de fois... »

« Toi aussi ?... L'avantage de vivre aux Etats-Unis... on a tout avant tout le monde...et celui là, Mercedes a voulu aller le voir je ne sais combien de fois ! »

« La séance est dans un quart d'heure... »

« Je m'occupe des billets ! »

« Kurt ! Non... tu n'as pas à payer pour moi »

« Tut tut tut tut pas de chichis... je m'occupe des billets,..tu t'occupes des popcorns ! »

« Marché conclu ! »

Kurt partit prendre les billets pendant que j'allais commander les popcorns.

**POV Kurt**

J'adore aller au cinéma avec Mercedes.. on fini toujours par une bagarre de popcorns.

Mais là, aller au cinéma avec Blaine était tout simplement génial. J'éviterai quand même de lui lancer du popcorn, de peur qu'ils restent collés dans ses belles boucles brunes.

Je rejoignis Blaine et failli éclater de rire en le voyant porter un gros sceau de popcorns et deux sodas. Je ne le voyais presque plus derrière tout ça.

Je le soulageai en prenant les boissons et nous partîmes nous asseoir dans la salle.

« Oh bah on va pas se battre pour trouver une place ! »

« Tu m'étonnes !...tu veux te mettre où..Kurt ? »

« Le meilleur endroit pour la 3D, c'est au milieu de la salle »

Nous nous installâmes après avoir retirer nos manteaux, et commencions à piocher dans le sceau de popcorns.

Les lumières s'éteignirent et nous mîmes nos lunettes 3D.

Blaine ne regarda et me fit une grimace. Je me mis à rire en faisant de même.

Je m'approchai de Blaine pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Merci pour cette superbe soirée Blaine »

« C'est parce que tu es là que la soirée est superbe »

Je baissai la tête en souriant et Blaine se colla contre moi en mettant son bras sur mes épaules.

Je pris la main de Blaine dans la mienne et nous nous concentrâmes sur le film.

Je vis une larme couler sur la joue de Blaine lorsque la maman de Marin mourra.

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. J'ai toujours pleuré à ce moment là aussi.

Blaine ne me regarda pas par pudeur sans doute, mais posa sa tête sur mon épaule et serra ma main en me caressant le dessus avec son pouce.

Je ne vis pas le temps passé dans les bras de Blaine et s'ils avaient remis le film, cela ne m'aurai pas dérangé.

Blaine releva sa tête de mon épaule au début du générique de fin afin d'appeler mes lèvres à rencontrer les siennes.

Je ne me fis bien évidemment pas prié et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je pris son visage en coupe pour amplifier le bien-être qu'on eut à échanger notre salive.

La lumière se ralluma et nous mîmes fin à notre -sensuelle- étreinte.

Blaine ramassa les gobelets et le sceau de popcorns vides et les jeta en quittant la salle.

Après un rapide passage aux toilettes pour se laver les mains, nous sortîmes du cinéma.

« Oh mon dieu ! »

Blaine me vola les mots. Le ciel était dégagé quand nous sommes arrivés et là, il neigeait à gros flocons à ne plus rien voir à moins de 2 mètres devant nous.

« Messieurs ?...Messieurs ? »

La guichetière du cinéma nous appela et nous nous dirigions vers elle.

« Vous m'avez l'air perdus! »

Blaine prit la parole et expliqua la situation à la guichetière.

« Nous logeons à la station au dessus...nous avons pris la navette pour venir et ... »

« Je vous arrête tout de suite messieurs... je suis désolée mais au vu de la tempête de neige, plus aucune navette ne fait le trajet pour ce soir... Le trafic reprendra demain matin après le passage du chasse-neige »

« Oh my god !... mais on va faire comment ? »

Je commençai à paniquer et pris mon portable dans le but de prévenir Mercedes.

Mon portable ne s'alluma plus.

« J'ai même plus de batterie ! »

Blaine me pris dans les bras et me calma.

« On va trouver une solution Kurt, ne panique pas ! »

Blaine était mon petit miracle...Etre dans ses bras était réellement le remède à tout stress ou prise de panique. J'étais avec Blaine... et la fin du monde pouvait arriver, je m'en foutais en fait.

A croire quand même que le sort s'acharnait contre nous, Blaine n'avait plus de batterie non plus.

Et à quoi servait un répertoire ? A ne pas connaître les numéros par cœur...

Joindre qui que ce soit à la Station fut dorénavant exclu. Et à ce moment là, aucun de nous deux eut la pensée de demander le numéro de notre hôtel, ou chalet...

Notre inconsciente voulait sûrement profiter de se moment pour rester seuls tous les deux encore et toujours...

« Messieurs, je peux vous emmener à l'hôtel qui est juste à 50 mètres !...je crois qu'ils leur reste des chambres...Je connais le gérant..en expliquant la situation, je pense qu'il comprendra »

A l'hôtel...avec Blaine... Oh mon dieu... je n'étais pas prêt...

Je repris mes esprits en pensant que dormir à l'hôtel avec l'homme qu'on aime ne voulait pas forcément dire avoir des rapport sexuels.

Blaine me regarda.

« Tu est d'accord Kurt ? »

« C'est vraiment gentil Madame, merci beaucoup »

« Ok, laissez-moi 5 minutes, je ferme le guichet et on y va. »

La guichetière du cinéma nous emmena à l'hôtel qui n'était vraiment pas loin mais qui semblait à des kilomètres. Le vent et la neige nous glaçaient le visage et nous n'étions pas mécontents d'être enfin au chaud dans le hall de l'hôtel.

« Attendez moi là les jeunes »

Blaine secoua mon manteau pour me débarrasser des flocons restants et secoua ses pieds sur le tapis d'entrée pour ne pas tremper la moquette du Hall.

« S'il n'y a pas de chambre, on va devoir se construire un igloo »

Je me mis à rire. Blaine savait comment me détendre, son humour était pour moi, une source de bien-être.

« C'est bon, les jeunes ! Voici votre clé pour la nuit. Le gérant vous offre même le petit-déjeuner demain matin. Et la navette de 9h30 vous ramènera à votre station demain matin. »

« Merci infiniment madame.. »

Blaine prit la clé et me prit par la main.

Je ne manquai pas de remercier le gérant en passant avant de rejoindre l'ascenseur pour monter dans notre chambre.

« Wouaw »

« Comme tu dis Wouaw »

Blaine et moi furent bouches bées en rentrant dans la chambre.

Elle était immense...

Blaine et moi scrutâmes les moindres recoins de la chambre et de l'immense salle de bain.

« Et dire que je n'ai même pas de vêtements de rechange »

« On a au moins le privilège d'avoir des peignoirs »

Blaine me tendit un peignoir blanc tout moelleux.

« Tu dors de quel côté Kurt ? »

Oh mon dieu, je n'y pensais plus... Je vais partager un lit avec Blaine.

« Heu...comme tu veux... »

« Tu veux prendre une douche avant de te mettre au chaud sous la couette ? »

Blaine avait l'air si à l'aise...ou alors il ne montrait rien.

« Je suis gelé..une douche chaude n'est pas de refus... »

Je pris le peignoir et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

« J'irai après toi ! »

Je fermai la porte à clé...alors que ma pensée la plus profonde aurait voulu que Blaine se joigne à moi sous la douche...

Un sourire se forma au coin de mes lèvres à cette pensée et je lâchai la poignée pour me déshabiller avant de rentrer dans la douche où l'eau chaude réchauffa mes membres glacés.

Je sortis de la salle de bain en peignoir, et mis mes vêtements sur le dos d'une des chaises afin qu'ils soient entièrement secs pour le lendemain.

« Kurt, comment fais-tu pour être toujours bien coiffé ? »

« J'ai toujours ma trousse de premier secours sur moi !... peigne ...et mini bombe de laque... »

Je fis sourire Blaine.

« T'es adorable »

« Si tu en as besoin d'ailleurs... »

« J'ai également toujours un peigne sur moi... mais pas de laque... »

Je souris à mon tour et m'assis sur le lit en prenant soin de vérifier que mon peignoir couvrait mes jambes...

« Je reviens dans 5 minutes je vais prendre une douche aussi »

« Ok »

Blaine parti à son tour dans la salle de bain.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit, croisai mes jambes et mes bras sous ma tête et fermai mes yeux pour écouter l'eau coulée de la douche de Blaine.

J'ouvris grands les yeux quand j'entendis Blaine chanter sous les jets d'eau.

**_I'd go anywhere for you,_**_  
____J'irais n'importe où pour toi__  
_**_Anywhere you asked me to._**_  
____Où tu me demanderas__  
_**_I'd do anything for you,_**_  
____Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi__  
_**_Anything you want me to._**

Je ne pu retenir une larme et un sourire.

Blaine me rendait définitivement heureux.

Il sortit de la salle de bain en peignoir, ses vêtements à la fin qu'il posa -moins délicatement que moi- sur une chaise également.

Ses cheveux mouillés le rendait encore plus sexy, quelques goûtes tombaient de ses boucles pour continuer leur route sur son cou et son visage.

Il leva les couvertures et s'enfouit sous la couette.

« Tu viens sous la couette avec moi ? »

« Ok! »

Je me levai et me mit sous les couvertures.

Blaine s'approcha de moi, m'embrassa et posa sa tête sur mon torse.

« Je voudrai des tempêtes de neige tous les jours... »

Je caressai les cheveux de Blaine et jouai avec ses boucles.

« Moi aussi Blaine »

Nous nous endormîmes blottis l'un contre l'autre sans penser à la panique des autres à 10 km de nous...

_* « Anywhere For You' » - Backstreet Boys (Je vous conseille de l'écouter et d'imaginer Blaine la chanter pour Kurt, avec les Warblers...)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Note de l'auteur : ****Merci pour vos reviews hebdomadaires qui me font toujours très très plaisir !**

**Je voulais juste prévenir que je ne suis pas sûre de poster un chapitre la semaine prochaine. **

**Ma semaine va être chargée et j'ai un dossier à préparer pour fin avril pour un examen en Juin ! **

**Je ferais de mon mieux, mais je ne vous garantie rien ! Dans tous les cas je continue l'histoire:) **

**Bonne lecture ^^**

THE LAND OF OUR LIFE

Chapitre 13

**POV Blaine**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais toujours dans la même position que lorsque je me suis endormi.

Ayant un sommeil naturellement mouvementé, je me surpris à être resté plusieurs heures, collé à Kurt, la tête sur son torse, bercé par sa respiration.

Kurt m'apaisait.

Je levai doucement la tête et le vit encore profondément endormi, beau comme un ange, le sourire aux lèvres.

Une de ses mèches tombait sur sa paupière légèrement battante..Je lui dégageai donc son œil et caressai sa joue douce comme une peau de bébé.

Je n'admettrais jamais que l'on puisse faire mal à un cet ange..

Je m'appuyai sur mon coude pour une meilleure vue de Kurt...

J'aurai pu passer des heures à l'admirer.

Toutes les œuvres d'art ou les merveilles du mondes ne pouvaient égaler la beauté de Kurt.

Le réveil affichait 8 heures 05 et la luminosité de la chambre laissait présager un ciel dégagé.

Il fallait que je réveille Kurt, alors je le fis le plus tendrement possible.

J'ouvris délicatement le haut de son peignoir et déposai un baiser en haut de son torse.

N'ayant aucune réaction de Kurt, je continuai mon ascension de baisers jusqu'au creux de son cou.

« Il faut se réveiller petit ange. »

Kurt bougea légèrement la tête en poussant un gémissement.

Je ne savais pas si c'était un gémissement de bien-être ou s'il râlait.

Toujours est-il qu'il était absolument adorable.

Il se frotta les yeux avec sa main de libre et se tourna vers moi avec le plus beau de ses sourires.

« Blaine ? T'es vraiment là ? »

Je me penchai pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes et le fixai dans les yeux.

« Bonjour Kurt ! »

« C'est le réveil...le plus...agréable que j'ai jamais eu !...Je suis habituellement réveillé par les cris de mon demi-frère...qui ne trouve jamais ses vêtements ou tout autres objets..vu qu'il est très bordélique...Biensûr Carole est très douce lorsqu'elle vient me réveiller...mais rien ne vaut un réveil comme celui de ce matin... »

« Tu es toujours aussi bavard au réveil ? »

« Oh !...heu...pardon...je... »

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? J'adore quand tu me parles de toi...c'est adorable.. »

Mon dieu son sourire...je ne m'en lasserai jamais !

« D'habitude, je n'adresse la parole à personne avant d'avaler ma boisson chaude !...tu es l'exception.. je me sens tellement bien avec toi Blaine... »

« On pourrait rester ici et ne pas remonter à la station »

« Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, crois moi...mais si je ne rentre pas à Lima, mon père engagerait toutes les autorités Françaises et Américaines et je t'assures que dans vingt quatre heures, cet hôtel sera encerclé ! »

Nous nous sommes mis à rire tous les deux.

« Allez, reposes toi encore dix minutes...je vais dans la salle de bain »

« Pas de problème, je ne bouge pas »

**POV Kurt**

Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi de ma vie...

C'était comme si rien ne pouvait m'arriver..

Je me suis réveillé dans la même position qu'au coucher...moi qui est pour habitude de faire de mon lit un champs de bataille tant mon sommeil est agité.

Blaine m'avait apaisé et avoir été blotti contre lui toute une nuit fut l'un des moments les plus agréables passés avec lui...jusqu'à présent.

« Kurt !...ouh ouh Kurt ! Tu penses à quoi ? »

Oh mon dieu... Blaine était en Jean, torse nu, les cheveux en pagaille devant moi...

J'étais déjà perdu dans mes pensées...mais là, j'avais en plus le souffle littéralement coupé.

« Hein ?...heu...quoi ? »

Blaine se mit à rire...mais son rire moqueur ne me gêna pas le moins du monde.

Il avait un torse parfaitement dessiné...

Je pense que si je m'étais remis à partir dans mes pensées, je me serais mis à baver concrètement.

« J'avais oublié mon tee-shirt et mon pull sur la chaise...tu peux aller prendre ta douche si tu veux... »

« Oh !...heuu..oui...j'y vais »

Je me levai et partit dans la salle de bain.

« Kurt !? »

« Hein ?...oui ? »

« Tu ne prends pas tes vêtements ? »

« Ah ! Oh ! Oui... »

Je fus mort de honte..

Heureusement que j'étais en peignoir... cela cacha mon excitation... Mais il ne faisait pas vraiment assez chaud pour que je prenne une douche froide...

J'allais donc devoir contrôler la situation.

Ce qui est bien dans les hôtels comme celui là, c'est que le nécessaire de toilette est à disposition...en miniatures...certes...mais ça m'a sauvé la vie.

Après avoir vérifié une dizaine de fois si aucune mèche ne partait en vrille, je sortis de la salle de bains et vis Blaine mort de rire, assis sur le bout du lit, fixant l'immense écran plat.

« Je ne comprends pas tout parce qu'ils parlent trop vite ! Mais ce dessin animé est juste génial ! »

Je regardai à mon tour le programme qui faisait tant rire Blaine et reconnu Bob.

Bob l'éponge ...Blaine adorait le même dessin animé que moi..

Je ne m'étais jamais venté de regarder ça les dimanches après-midi quand je n'étais pas chez Mercedes.

« Attends, toi aussi tu regardes ça ? »

« Kurt...je suis un grand fans de Bob l'éponge tu sais... »

« Moi aussi ! Même si je préfère Patrick, l'étoile de mer ! »

« Il est excellent lui aussi ! »

« Ca fait quand même bizarre les voix françaises ! »

« C'est clair...On pourrait se regarder les épisodes ensemble...quand on sera rentrés !? »

« Avec grand plaisir ! »

Blaine se leva après avoir éteins la télé et me regarda de haut en bas.

« Tu es prêt ?...On peut aller prendre notre petit déjeuner ? »

« Je n'ai pas très faim tu sais... »

La réalité refit surface dans mon esprit.

Ce serait le dernier petit déj avec Blaine...

Dans quelques heures je devrais dire au revoir à l'homme avec qui je me sens en total sécurité...

J'aurai tant aimé qu'il prenne le même avion que moi...

Mercedes sera avec moi mais ce n'est pas...plus pareil maintenant...

Blaine s'approcha de moi, remonta ma tête avec son index sur mon menton afin de capter mon regard qui était perdu sur mes pieds.

« Kurt...moi aussi je suis extrêmement triste de devoir te dire au revoir dans pas longtemps...mais je me dis que l'on a une chance incroyable d'être du même Etat voire presque de la même ville d'Ohio et qu'on se revoit dans très peu de temps... Je suis persuadé que notre destin a voulu cette rencontre et qu'il en fera de même avec notre futur...Alors que dis-tu de profiter de ces derniers instants en essayant de ne pas se morfondre dans la tristesse ? »

Je souris malgré la seule larme présente sur ma joue que j'essuyai sans tarder avec ma main.

L'envie fut trop forte et sans dire un mot, je me jetai sur Blaine pour l'embrasser...Ce fut ma façon d'approuver ses paroles.

Le baiser fut simple mais je pressai mes lèvres sur les siennes le plus fort possible.

« A table! »

« Après toi Kurt... »

Nous sortîmes de la chambre après avoir vérifier plusieurs fois si nous n'avions rien oublié malgré le peu d'affaires que l'on avait avec nous.

Après avoir mangé comme quatre dans la salle du petit déjeuner de l'hôtel, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la réception afin de remercier le gérant.

N'étant pas derrière le comptoir, Blaine s'adressa au réceptionniste qui devait avoir prit son poste en début de matinée.

« Bonjour messieurs, votre numéro de chambre s'il vous plait ? »

« Heuuu..304 je crois... »

« Très bien, donc une nuit et deux petits déjeuners c'est bien cela ? »

« Heu...oui... »

« Très bien...voici pour vous...en espérant que vous avez passé un agréable moment »

Blaine ouvrit la pochette en cuir noir que le réceptionniste avait posé sur le comptoir face à lui et je le vis déglutir bruyamment.

Il me montra la note de l'hôtel qui s'élevait à un total de 548 euros.

Je ne savais pas trop la conversion en dollars mais de voir déjà 3 chiffres, je savais que c'était exorbitant.

Blaine prit les devants et demanda à voir le gérant.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Messieurs ? »

Blaine expliqua en détail la saison de notre présence dans cet hôtel et que le gérant avait accepté de nous loger gratuitement.

Malgré la situation bien embarrassante, j'admirai Blaine s'exprimer dans un français assez bon...

Je ne compris d'ailleurs pas certains mots mais le principal c'est que le réceptionniste percuta tout ce que lui disait Blaine.

« Je comprends bien Messieurs mais je n'ai eu aucun message ni aucune recommandation pour cette chambre »

« Biensûr, biensûr.. oui.. je sais..mais voyez par vous même, nous n'avons aucun bagage et ... »

« Jean-Charles ?! Que se passe t-il ? »

Alors que Blaine continua son discours, le gérant de l'hôtel fit son apparition pour notre plus grand soulagement.

Aussi sympa que la veille, il expliqua au réceptionniste le geste de gratitude qu'il nous avait accordé lors de notre arrivée la veille et nous laissa partir après l'avoir remercié plus d'une fois.

Le soleil fut de retour les rues avaient été dégagées.

Nous attendîmes même pas cinq minutes et la navette arriva.

J'avais passé une superbe soirée et nuit avec Blaine mais je fus quand même content de retourner à la station pour au moins rassurer les autres.

Je pris la main de Blaine et nous marchâmes très lentement vers mon chalet.

Si nous avions pu marcher à reculons nous l'aurions fait mais je devais aller préparer ma valise même si je n'en avais aucune envie.

« A quelle heure est votre départ de la station ? »

« Tout le monde doit être à 13h30 ici même, devant le chalet...et nous partons à 14h00... »

Ma gorge se serra de plus en plus. Je n'arrivais pas à lâcher la main de Blaine.

« Je viendrais te dire au revoir... je serai là à 13h30 »

Blaine m'embrassa sur la joue et je vis ses yeux briller autant que les miens.

Je le regardai partir rejoindre son hôtel et rentrai dans mon chalet.

L'attroupement dans le hall me fit stopper net.

« Kurt ! Mon dieu mais où étais-tu passé ? »

Mercedes se rua sur moi et m'enlaça tellement fort que j'eus l'impression d'avoir plusieurs côtes cassées.

« Kurt bon sang mec ! on te cherche partout depuis hier ! »

Je fus étonné que Puck se fasse du soucis pour moi. Mais au vu de tous les regards du Glee club braqués sur moi, j'avais sans doute semé la panique.

« J'étais avec …heu... »

« Ta jumelle ? »

« Santana fermes la ! »

Ce n'était pas le moment de m'énerver, je l'ai donc vite interrompue avant qu'elle en rajoute.

Monsieur Shuester s'approcha de moi en demandant aux autres de regagner leurs chambres.

« Kurt ! Tu te rend compte de la frayeur que l'on a eu de n'avoir eu aucune nouvelle de ta part depuis hier soir ? Mercedes m'a mis au courant pour Blaine. Heureusement qu'elle a été voir à son hôtel et que ses amis lui ont dit qu'il n'était pas là...Elle en a conclu que vous étiez ensemble ! Ok j'avais donné quartier libre pour la soirée...mais pas toute la nuit Kurt ! Pas la nuit ! Je suis responsable de vous moi ! Un peu plus et j'appelais la police !...Je ne veux pas savoir les détails de ta nuit...mais où étiez vous ? »

Je n'aurai jamais cru que tout cela avait engendré tant d'affolement. J'expliquai donc toute l'histoire -sans les détails de la chambre d'hôtel- à Monsieur Shuester.

Je ne pu me retenir de verser une larme car malgré le fait que j'avais semé la panique, ma soirée et ma nuit étaient inoubliables.

Monsieur Shuester me prit dans ses bras et me tapa dans le dos.

« Allez, c'est bon, monte dans ta chambre faire ta valise...On se retrouve dans la salle de restaurant à midi »

« Merci Monsieur Shuester »

Je rejoignis donc Mercedes dans la chambre qui plia soigneusement ses vêtements afin de les ranger dans sa valise.

Sans dire un mot, je l'attrapai par la main et la serra dans mes bras.

« Merci pour tout Mercedes...et...désolé...comme j'ai dis à Monsieur Shuester, nous sommes allés à la station plus bas pour aller au cinéma...en sortant, il neigeait tellement que les navettes étaient bloquées...Ni Blaine ni moi avions de la batterie...et j'avoue..on n'a même pas pensé à faire appeler le chalet ou l'hôtel de Blaine...Alors la guichetière, voyant qu'on ne savait pas quoi faire, nous a conduit à pieds dans un hôtel où le gérant nous a gracieusement mis une chambre à disposition avec les petits déjeuners... »

« Attends attends ! tu as passé la nuit à l'hôtel avec Blaine?! Dans la même chambre ?...Dans le même lit ?... Kurt.. rassures-moi, tu avais des capotes ce coup-ci ? »

« Mercedes ! Ya vraiment que ça qui t'intéresse ! »

Je donnai une petite tape amicale sur le bras de Mercedes quand elle se mit en face de moi, posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

« Kurt..mon Kurt.., ne t'excuses pas...bon c'est vrai que tout le monde est parti dans la station à ta recherche ! Brittany a même été fouiller les sacs de linge à la laverie...bref...quand l'ami de Blaine, Jeff je crois qu'il s'appelle ..mignon d'ailleurs...m'a dit que Blaine n'était pas là non plus, j'ai compris...mais tu connais Monsieur Shuester..Il était au bord de la crise de nerfs...j'ai convaincu Finn de ne pas prévenir ton père ! J'ai gagné son silence contre un jeu vidéo que je lui achèterai une fois rentrés... »

« Mercedes je t'aime... »

Je fis un gros bisou à ma meilleure amie quand on frappa à la porte.

« Les filles ouvrez-nous ! c'est la cata ! »

J'ouvris la porte pour apercevoir Brittany et Santana en peignoir, une serviette de toilette à la main.

« Santana, je suis peut-être gay, mais je n'en reste pas moins un homme jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! »

« On en reparlera Hummel »

Santana me bouscula pour rentrer, suivie de Brittany et je roulai des yeux, blasé, en fermant la porte.

« Notre douche ne fonctionne plus ! »

Mercedes se mit face à Santana et mis ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Et ? »

« On vient emprunter la votre... »

Nous ne pûmes même pas répliquer que Brittany fonça dans la salle de bain.

« Prem's »

Mercedes poussa gentiment Santana vers la chaise du bureau et la fit s'asseoir.

« Toi, tu attends là sagement et je ne veux entendre aucun son sortant de ta bouche... »

Je ricanai dans mon coin en prenant soin de mettre mes vêtements -sales- dans ma valise quand Mercedes appuya de toutes ses forces sur la sienne pour la fermer.

Santana se leva malgré la demande de Mercedes et se dirigea vers elle.

« Laisse faire la pro ! »

Je ne pu m'empêcher de répliquer...

« Pourquoi ?...t'as invité une copine ? »

Santana me fusilla du regard. Je lui fis une grimace puis regardai Mercedes qui s'était affalée sur sa valise en éclatant de rire.

« Ok Ok ...débrouilles-toi avec ta valise ! »

« Rho, c'est bon Santana, ramènes tes fesses brésiliennes ici et fermes moi cette valise... »

« A défaut de fermer sa bouche... »

Je me surpris moi-même de ma réflexion.

Santana ne répliqua même pas et s'occupa de la valise de Mercedes après m'avoir lancé des flèches invisibles avec ses yeux.

Brittany se mit à crier de la salle de bain.

« Mercedes ?! Tu peux me prêter du shampoing ? »

« Brit ! Yen a un dans la douche ! »

« Ah oui mais non...c'est pas possible...ya marqué pour cheveux secs ! »

« Oui et alors ? »

« Bah les miens sont mouillés »

Mercedes me regarda stupéfaite et nous nous sommes mis à éclater de rire en même temps tandis que Santana, gênée par la rélfexion de Brittany, accoura dans la salle de bain, sans doute pour lui faire un cours sur les shampoings.

« Ces filles vont finir par me tuer ! »

« Moi aussi ! La bonne nouvelle c'est que Santana a réussi à fermer ma valise ! »

« Ma chérie, j'ai le regret de te dire que tu as oublié de mettre ton pyjama dedans ! Il est par terre sous le bureau là-bas ! »

Mercedes poussa un cri qu'elle seule pouvait faire avant de faire semblant de pleurer sur sa valise.

Je fermai la mienne sans aucune difficulté.

**POV Blaine**

Vivement lundi..

Je venais à peine de quitter Kurt qu'il me manquait déjà atrocement.

Ce sont les sentiments les plus forts que j'ai ressentis de toute ma vie...et dieu sait pourtant que j'étais aux anges quand j'ai décroché le rôle de Johnny dans la comédie musicale Dirty Dancing qu'on avait monté dans mon ancien lycée.

J'étais le plus heureux et rien d'autre ne comptait plus que mon rôle qui m'obsédait plus que tout.

J'adore ce film et d'ailleurs, il y a certaines scènes que je me verrais bien reproduire avec Kurt...

Kurt revient vraiment dans chacune de mes pensées.

Je suis littéralement follement amoureux de lui.

A partir du moment où j'ai vu Kurt, je savais que j'allais prendre soin de lui indéfiniment.

Je rentrai dans ma chambre d'hôtel, les mains dans les poches, le sourire aux lèvres tant je pensais à tout ce qu'on avait fait avec Kurt.

Wes me fit sursauter en hurlant.

« Blaine Anderson ! Explications ! Tout de suite ! »

Tous me fixèrent, debouts en demi cercle devant moi.

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un tribunal et appelé à défendre ma cause à la barre.

« Hey ! Les gars ! C'est bon je suis là ! je vais bien...je vais même très très bien »

Je m'assis sur mon lit en prenant mon oreiller dans les bras quand Jeff me l'arracha pour s'asseoir en face de moi. »

« Apriori ta nuit avec Kurt...en supposant que tu étais bien avec lui...s'est merveilleusement bien passée... mais saches mon ptit bonhomme que nous étions quand même inquiets de ne pas savoir où tu...vous étiez !? Tu ne sais plus te servir de ton téléphone ? »

« Les gars, écoutez, je suis désolé... »

Je leur racontai la galère dans laquelle nous nous étions retrouvés et comme je m'y attendais...les questions d'ordre intimes commencèrent à s'affluer les unes derrières les autres.

« Je répondrais bien à vos questions...mais je vais voir Kurt dans pas longtemps...il repart aux Etats-Unis avec son groupe...et j'aimerai reprendre une douche et me changer... »

« Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi lui chanter une autre chanson ? »

« C'est gentil Nick, mais ça va aller...encore merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi...pour nous...hier...Kurt a vraiment adoré »

David se mit à lever les bras en l'air et à chanter sur un air d'opérette.

« L'amour l'amour l'amouuuur »

Une bataille d'oreillers nous a bien détendu avant que j'aille me changer dans la salle de bain.


	14. Chapter 14

**Note de l'auteur : ****Et oui j'ai quand même eu le temps d'écrire ce chapitre dans les temps. **

**En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! **

**Je suis fan des reviews alors n'hésitez pas ^^**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

THE LAND OF OUR LIFE

Chapitre 14

**POV Kurt**

« Mercedes ?! Est-ce que je peux te laisser un instant seule avec ces deux énergumènes ? »

« Oui...ok..pas de soucis.. mais Kurt ?!...Promets moi de revenir, qu'on ne soit pas obligés d'alerter la police pour leur dire qu'on suppose que t'es parti avec Blaine sur une île déserte ! »

Je me dirigeai vers la porte sans faire de bruit le temps que Santana et Brittany étaient dans la salle de bain afin d'éviter tout interrogatoire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ...J'ai juste...une affaire à régler...une course à faire quoi...je ne serai pas long. On se retrouve dans la salle de restaurant ! »

« Oh !...heu.. Kurt ?! »

Je voulais vraiment sortir avant que les deux filles me voit quitter la chambre et je commençais à croire que Mercedes le faisait exprès.

Je me retournai une seconde fois, la main sur la poignée de porte.

« Ouiii Mercedes ? »

Mercedes accourra vers moi sur la pointe des pieds et me mit un billet de 10 euros dans la main.

« Est-ce que tu peux aller m'acheter une boîte de préservatifs s'il te plait ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Chuuuuuuuuut moins fort Kurt ! l'autre va se ramener sinon ! »

« Mais...Mercedes, pourquoi tu veux que j'aille t'acheter des préservatifs ? »

« Pour les remplir d'eau et faire une bataille idiot ! »

« Aiiiiiie heuuuuu »

Mercedes me tapa sur le bras en se moquant de moi. J'étais quasi persuadé que j'allais avoir un bleu vu la force qu'elle a.

« Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? ...tu vois...avec Sam...heuuu...enfin bref, je ne veux pas qu'on me voit aller acheter ça ici ...et encore moins à Lima où tout le monde me connaît... »

« Mercedes, il n'y a pas de honte à aller acheter des capotes ! »

« Je sais... je sais...mais comme tu sors...Kurt allezzzz.. s'il te plait...fais ça pour moi... »

Mercedes me fit son regard de cocker -comme à chaque fois qu'elle me demande quelque chose- et je cédai une fois de plus.

Je mis le billet dans ma poche quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit.

« Appelle-moi si tu veux que je frotte le dos ma puce.. »

Je sortis avant que Santana me voit...de toutes façons, imaginer deux filles sous la douche ne m'excita pas le moins du monde..

Ma sortie fut donc indispensable.

Mercedes me chuchota que j'étais un amour et ferma la porte derrière moi.

Je sortis du chalet et me dirigea vers la pharmacie qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres de là.

C'est vrai qu'il n'y a aucune honte à acheter des préservatifs mais il faut reconnaître que c'est toujours gênant de demander ça au pharmacien. On a l'impression d'exposer sa vie sexuelle en public...

Je fis la queue derrière deux personnes à un comptoir et alors que mon tour arriva, je sursautai en faisant un cri de surprise.

« Tiens Kurt ! Tu viens te fournir en cachets pour l'avion toi aussi ?...Je te conseille Relaxflytose*****... Idéal pour dormir une bonne partie du vol »

Je sentis mes joues chauffer en un quart de seconde en fixant Monsieur Shuester qui était au comptoir voisin.

« Heuuu...oui..oui...c'est ça..voilà...c'est ça...je ...je..suis..venu chercher ça... »

« T'inquiète va ! Il y en a suffisamment pour deux dans la boîte ! Ne dépense pas ton argent pour ça, je t'en donnerais ! Tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir avant le décollage et je t'en donnerai un ! »

« Ah ! Heuu..ok...super..merci Monsieur Shuester ! »

Je remis le billet que j'avais sorti de ma poche et quittai la pharmacie -sans la boîte de préservatifs- en accélérant le pas.

Quand Monsieur Shuester sortit à son tour, je fis mine de consulter mon téléphone.

« Soit pas en retard pour le déjeuner Kurt hein ! »

Je lui fis signe de la main avec un sourire forcé et attendit qu'il ne soit plus dans mon angle de vue pour retourner dans la pharmacie..Et dire que j'avais dit à Mercedes de ne pas avoir honte... Je faisais preuve du contraire..

« Laissez-moi deviner...vous ne souhaitiez pas de Relaxflytose n'est-ce pas ? »

« Heu... non... du tout... en fait.. je suis venu chercher une boîte de ….de...préservatifs... »

Malgré le fait que je lui demandai le plus discrètement possible, la pharmacienne ne prit pas de gant pour me répondre à voix -très- haute.

« Quelle taille ? »

Si j'avais eu une pelle dans les mains, j'aurais creuser un trou sous mes pieds pour m'y cacher.

« Heu je sais pas...c'est pour mon amie.. « I E »...enfin, son copain...elle m'a chargé de venir pour elle...enfin pour lui...donnez-moi la taille standard »

Je lui fis un sourire encore plus forcé qu'à Monsieur Shuester et payai aussitôt qu'elle me ramena la commande.

Je sortis de la pharmacie, victorieux d'avoir enfin la boîte dans les mains.

Je la rangea dans ma poche intérieure de mon manteau.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi en France, on nous donne des sachets quasi plus petits que la marchandise qu'on achète.

Aux Etats-Unis, on nous donne des sacs en papier et rien ne laisse transparaître ce que les gens achètent.

J'espérai à cet instant que lorsque je passerais à l'acte avec Blaine, il aurait tout ce qu'il faut car je ne serai pas vraiment à l'aise pour aller en -re-chercher...Au pire je demanderais à Mercedes...elle me doit bien ça.

Un sourire -non forcé ce coup-çi- se dessina sur mes lèvres. Cet achat me fit finalement me perdre dans mes pensées et elles étaient beaucoup moins softs qu'un simple baiser aussi sensuel qu'il soit avec Blaine..

Je redescendis sur terre et allai faire ma course prévue à l'origine avant de retrouver les autres au restaurant du chalet.

L'ambiance fut assez bonne à table mais Blaine me manquait terriblement. J'allais devoir lui dire au revoir dans très peu de temps et je n'avalai donc rien tant mon estomac était noué.

Je fus le premier à descendre mes bagages et à attendre dehors alors que le car était déjà présent.

Il était 13h35 et Blaine n'était toujours pas là.

Les autres sortirent du chalet au fur et à mesure, mîrent leurs bagages dans la soute et profitèrent de faire une dernière bataille de neige.

« Il va arriver ne t'inquiète pas... »

Si, je m'inquiète justement..Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter...

Mercedes mit son bras autour de mes épaules et fixa avec moi la direction où Blaine était censé provenir.

Je pris la main de Mercedes sur mon épaule et pencha ma tête sur le côté pour la poser contre la sienne.

Le temps semblait à la fois long et rapide.

Mon cœur battait la chamade et failli sortir de ma poitrine lorsque je regardai pour la centième fois l'heure sur mon téléphone portable.

13h51 et Blaine n'était toujours pas là.

Tout se chamboula dans ma tête...Et si Blaine avait pris conscience qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de me revoir ?...Si tout ce qu'on avait vécu cette semaine avait finalement gâché ses vacances ?...

Il avait peut-être décidé de rester plus longtemps et il allait changer de numéro regrettant de me l'avoir donné..

J'essayai d'appeler une ultime fois mais je tombai toujours sur le répondeur.

Je ne me sentais pas bien du tout. Je voulais me réveiller de ce cauchemar.

Je ne pouvais pas partir sans avoir vu Blaine une dernière fois même si c'était pour me dire que tout était fini, que tout était une erreur et qu'il ne fallait plus chercher à le joindre.

Je ne voulais pas rester dans le doute et me poser sans arrêt des questions... mais c'était malheureusement parti pour...

« Les jeunes il est 14 heures ! On y va ! Allez, tout le monde dans le car ! Mercedes ! Kurt ! allez ! »

Je crois que si Mercedes n'était pas à mes côtés à cet instant précis, je n'aurais pas tenu debout.

J'avais juste envie de me laisser tomber dans la neige et me laisser mourir de froid...

Nous montâmes dans le bus malgré tout et pris place côté fenêtre.

Mercedes, assise à mes côtés sembla ne plus savoir quoi faire et pris juste ma main pour me la caresser.

Monsieur Shueter vérifia une dernière fois l'effectif et s'assied devant en faisant signe au chauffeur de partir.

Je ne voulais pas partir...J'avais juste envie de vomir tant le nœud que j'avais à l'estomac se contractait de plus en plus.

Quand je sentis la main de Mercedes serrer la mienne de plus en plus fort, mon cœur rata un battement.

Je vis le bracelet que Blaine m'avait offert et les larmes enfouies dans mes yeux coulèrent sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les contrôler... Je crois que je n'avais jamais autant pleuré que depuis la mort de ma mère.

Je voulu retirer le bracelet mais je n'y arrivais pas tant le nœud était serré...comme mon estomac.

« Hey ! Ya un mec qui court derrière le car en battant des bras ! »

Je me retournai d'un coup et vit Finn et Santana à genoux sur les dernières banquettes au fond du car, regardant dehors.

« C'est ta jumelle Kurt ! »

Santana me regarda en me faisant un sourire provocateur.

« Arrêtez ! »

Je m'aperçus que j'avais la gorge tellement sèche qu'aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche.

Mercedes se leva dun coup et se mit à hurler.

« Arrêtez ce putain de bus ! »

Monsieur Shuester se leva surpris.

« Mercedes ! Ca va pas de crier comme ça ? »

Je fus bouche bée quand tout le monde se mit à hurler ensemble.

« Arrêtez le bus ! »

Le chauffeur s'arrêta sur le bord de la route. Il n'avait roulé que quelques centaines de mètres vu l'enneigement des routes.

Mercedes se leva pour me laisser passer et j'ordonnai au chauffeur d'ouvrir la porte.

Je descendis et vis Blaine courir vers moi totalement essouflé.

« Kurt...je...je...je...je suis... »

Blaine n'arrivait pas à retrouver sa respiration.

Je le pris par la main pour nous éloigner un peu du bus.

« Hey ! Reprends ton souffle ! »

Blaine se calma et me fixa les yeux embrumés.

« Kurt..je suis désolé..je suis resté bloqué dans l'ascenseur de l'hôtel...J'ai cru devenir fou ! J'ai tapé de toutes mes forces pendant de longues minutes avant que les dépanneurs arrivent. ..En plus j'avais oublié mon portable...Les pompiers sont venus et voulaient n'emmener à l'hôpital tellement j'étais sur les nerfs mais j'ai couru à ton hôtel et quand j'ai vu ton car déjà parti au loin, j'ai couru après lui...Kurt..il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important... »

Je déglutis bruyamment en imaginant ce que Blaine voulait que je sache...Il avait couru tout ce chemin pour me dire qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me voir ?...Cela semblait improbable.

Blaine repris une grande inspiration, me prit les mains pour entrelacer nos doigts et me fit un grand sourire.

Mon cœur allait exploser.

« Je...Je t'aime Kurt... »

Mon cœur explosa...

Je m'avançai de lui en prenant son cou dans ma main afin de rapprocher son visage du miens et collai mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser passionné.

Les cris et applaudissements provenant du car me firent décoller ma bouche de celle de Blaine.

Je tournai la tête vers le car et me mit à sourire en baissant la tête, gêné.

Ils étaient tous agglutinés aux fenêtres à nous observer.

« Je crois qu'ils ont aimé le spectacle »

Je relevai ma tête pour fixer Blaine.

« Je t'aime Blaine »

Nous restâmes un moment sans dire un mot, en nous regardant les yeux pétillants.

« Kurt ! Je comprends la situation mais on doit y aller là ! »

Monsieur Shuester me fit signe sur les marches du car.

Je regardai Blaine de nouveau et lui remis une boucle derrière l'oreille.

« Je ne veux pas partir... »

« Kurt, tu n'as pas le choix...moi non plus je ne veux pas te laisser...J'ai hâte d'être à lundi... »

J'enlaçai Blaine et lui chuchotai à l'oreille.

« Je t'attendrais les bras ouverts »

Je le fixai de nouveau et sorti un paquet de ma poche.

« Moi aussi je voulais te donner quelque chose...je n'ai pas trouvé l'original...désolé »

Je tendis le petit paquet à Blaine qu'il ouvrit rapidement vu que je n'avais pu l'emballer quand dans une feuille de papier sans scotch ni rien.

« Kurt ! Mon dieu c'est excellent ! c'est le plus beau Bob que je n'ai jamais vu ! »

Je fus ravi que mon petit cadeau maison lui plu.

Je lui avait offert une éponge jaune que j'avais achetée à la petite épicerie du coin sur laquelle j'avais déssiné -comme je l'avais pu- la tête de Bob l'Eponge.

« J'adore ton imagination ! C'est génial ! Merci Kurt »

Blaine me prit dans ses bras avant que Monsieur Shuester m'appelle une seconde fois.

Nous nous embrassâmes une dernière fois et je parti rejoindre le car en ne lâchant la main de Blaine que jusqu'à ce que la distance entre nous soit trop grande.

« N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit Kurt ! »

« Je n'oublie pas...jamais...je t'aime Blaine »

« Bon voyage petit ange ….à lundi ! »

Je fis un dernier sourire à Blaine et montai dans le bus qui démarra avant même que j'ai eu le temps de regagner ma place.

Je fis signe à Blaine jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus dans mon angle de vue et me rassis à côté de Mercedes.

Je fus triste de quitter Blaine mais tellement heureux de ma relation avec lui.

Je l'aime. Il m'aime.

Le voyage allait être beaucoup plus serin que je ne l'avais pensé il y a 10 minutes.

**POV Blaine**

Malgré les au-revoir plus qu'agréables, je ne pu me retenir de pleurer et de laisser échapper mon émotion quand le car où se trouvait Kurt...mon Kurt...disparu de ma vue.

Je pris une grande inspiration et retournai lentement à mon hôtel en regardant le cadeau de Kurt.

Un sourire se forma sur mes lèvres de nouveau quand je pensais à l'imagination qu'avait eue Kurt à m'avoir dessiné la tête de Bob sur une véritable éponge.

Ce fut à la fois le plus fou et le plus adorable cadeau que j'ai reçu.

J'ai intérêt à prévenir mes amis de ne pas y toucher car je le poserais sur ma table de nuit de ma chambre à Dalton et connaissant Nick qui est un peu trop maniaque sur les bords, il serait capable de m'emprunter Bob pour nettoyer ses affaires..Personne n'aura le droit de toucher Bob.

Je rentrai dans l'hôtel et vis que l'ascenseur était de nouveau fonctionnel.

Je décidai quand même de prendre l'escalier de secours.

En y repensant..si j'avais pris les escaliers pour rejoindre Kurt à l'heure prévue, je n'aurais pas dû à courir comme un fou derrière le bus.

Le principal était que j'avais réussi à embrasser Kurt avant qu'il ne parte et surtout lui dire que je l'aimais.

J'avais quand même hâte de partir en France pour rentrer chez moi.

Kurt en fut la seule raison parce que, franchement, les vacances...qui rêverait y mettre fin ?

J'acceptai de faire une dernière après-midi de descentes sur la piste verte avec les Warblers vu que nos forfaits étaient valables jusqu'au soir même.

Je voulu quand même me reposer un peu avant, le temps de faire retomber la pression accumulée depuis ma course contre la montre.

J'envoyai un sms à Kurt avant d'emprunter le tire-fesses..

_Kurt..tu me manques...Bob est avec moi...Nous pensons très fort à toi...Fais un bon voyage..J'ai tellement hâte d'être à lundi...pour retrouver le goût de ta bouche et la chaleur de tes bras...je t'embrasse très fort..3 Blaine. _

**POV Kurt**

Je sentis mon portable vibrer alors que je lutais pour poser ma valise à l'enregistrement des bagages.

Je priai de toutes mes forces pour ne pas dépasser le poids maximal.

J'avais ramené tout un tas d'objets et de babioles à l'éffigie de la France et de la station sans penser aux conséquences.

Mon père allait me passer un savon si je devais payer l'extra de bagages.

Je poussa un cris de soulagement en voyant la balance afficher 22,9 kg...le maximum étant de 23 kg.

Mon bracelet porte bonheur me porte définitivement chance.

Je m'éloignai pour lire mon texto -de Blaine- puis portai mon téléphone sur le cœur.

« Toi t'as reçu un message de Blaine ! »

Mercedes fut très perspicace.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

« C'est limite marqué sur ton front Kurt ! »

Je rougis instantanément et changeai de sujet.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on doit toujours être 3 heures à l'avance quand on prend des vols longs courriers »

« Parce que ta petite valise ne peut pas aller de là à l'avion en 5 minutes Hummel ! »

Santana, qui avait toujours réponse à tout, me prit par l'épaule en me parlant hautainement.

Je lui pris sa main pour la décoller de moi.

« T'as pas autre chose à faire que de venir espionner les conversations des autres Santana ? »

« Si ! Puisque tu m'y fais penser !...je meurs de soif ! Il me faut quelque chose de fort là ! »

« T'as qu'à aller au distributeur là ! Il y a des compotes à boire ! »

« Mercedes...tes répliques sont vraiment ridicules ! »

« Pas autant que ta petite amie qui se fait fouiller sa valise à la douane là-bas ! »

Santana se retourna pour voir la direction que Mercedes lui indiqua en changeant totalement d'expression du visage et se dirigea vers Brittany.

Nous passâmes notre temps au kioske à journaux pour feuilleter les magasines de mode et de potins en essayant tant bien que mal de traduire les gros titres.

J'adore passer du temps avec Mercedes mais Blaine me manquait...

Je réalisai que dans quelques minutes, alors que nous allions décoller, j'allais m'éloigner petit à petit de lui...

Je lui envoyai un sms avant d'éteindre -par obligation- mon portable.

_Je vais décoller...j'attendrai ton retour avec impatiente ...tu me manques aussi...énormément...Je t'appelle dès que j'arrive...Je t'embrasse...Kurt. PS : Prends soin de Bob._

Je quittai la France, sans pouvoir retenir mes larmes.

_*** Relaxflytose :** Ce médicament n'existe pas, je l'ai inventé..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Note de l'auteur : ****Merci merci merciiii ! j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews ! OMG je suis vraiment touchée... (humm ne vous arrêtez pas lol :P )**

**Donc voici le chapitre 15...**

**Il est plus court et j'en suis franchement désolée mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps cette semaine et celle qui arrive est encore plus chargée ! **

**J'ai préféré quand même en faire un petit et le publier:)**

**Je ferais de mon mieux pour en poster un dimanche prochain...**

**J'arrête mon blabla et vous laisse lire !**

THE LAND OF OUR LIFE

Chapitre 15

**POV Blaine**

« Blaine ! Attentioooooon ! »

J'eus juste le temps de tourner la tête et d'avancer de deux mètres sur mes skis, par pur réflexe, quand je vis Wes et David foncer vers moi.

Ils dérapèrent juste à côté de mes skis avant de s'approcher pour essayer de lire le sms que je venais de recevoir de Kurt mais je rangeai mon portable avant qu'ils ne le voie.

« Tu sais que c'est dangereux de skier en téléphonant ? »

« D'une je ne téléphonais pas...je lisais un sms de »

« Kurt ! »

« Oui, de Kurt ! Et de deux, j'ai attendu d'être en bas avant de le lire... »

« Alors il raconte quoi de beau ? »

« Rien... il allait décoller »

Alors qu'ils commencèrent à me taquiner, ils changèrent d'air quand ils virent que je ne rigolais pas et que les larmes commençaient à monter.

« Hey ! Blainy ...Est-ce que ça va ? »

Je répondis par un mouvement d'épaule en guise d'approbation et Wes se mit à côté de moi pour m'attraper par l'épaule.

« Allez, courage ! On rentre demain et tu le vois lundi non ? D'après ce que tu nous as dit ? »

J'esquissai un sourire à cette pensée.

« Puis on est là nous ! Et ya Bob avec toi aussi ! »

David réussit à me faire sourire en imitant -très mal- Bob l'éponge.

« Sans oublier les affreux jojos qui ne sont même pas encore revenus de la piste noire ! »

Voilà pourquoi Nick et Jeff avaient disparus au moment de notre montée aux tire-fesses.

Vu que j'étais parti le premier, Wes m'expliqua la situation.

« Ah ouais parce que t'es pas au courant Blaine ?!... Quand tu étais avec Kurt la dernière fois ! Nick avait insisté pour aller sur la piste noire...et Jeff s'est dévoué pour l'accompagner ! ...Ils ont mis deux heures à descendre !... Nick a eu finalement trop peur et il est descendu à pied, talonné par Jeff ! »

J'éclatai de rire au récit de Wes quand il ajouta que Jeff avait eu pitié de Nick et lui avait porté ses skis.

« Les gars je vous laisse les attendre... ce que vous m'avez raconté pourra me servir de chantage s'ils m'embêtent un de ces jours...je rentre à l'hôtel, je vais commencer ma valise ! »

Alors que je commençais à partir, Wes et David m'appelèrent en même temps.

Je me retournai et rigolai en les voyant me faire tous les deux un grand sourire en essayant de mettre leurs moufles dans la bouche pour écarter leurs lèvres.

Ils voulaient me rendre souriant. Je les adorent, ils tiennent à moi et me soutiennent, ça fait chaud au cœur.

« Promis ! »

Je partis rendre définitivement mon matériel de ski et rejoignis l'hôtel en prenant soin d'emprunter l'escalier.

Hors de question d'être de nouveau bloqué dans cet engin qui m'a failli faire perdre l'homme de ma vie...

Je pris le temps de faire ma valise en ne laissant que mes affaires nécessaires pour le lendemain puis profitai de la salle de bain libre pour prendre une bonne douche bien chaude.

J'avais décidé de passer la soirée avec les Warblers. Cela m'avait permis de ne pas trop sentir l'absence de Kurt malgré le manque limite insoutenable que je ressentais au plus profond de moi-même.

Même si la soirée fut amusante et détendue et que je riais aux éclats aux bêtises de mes 4 meilleurs amis, je ne pu chasser Kurt de mon esprit.

Je sorti prendre l'air et levai les yeux au ciel en pensant à lui qui devait déjà être à des milliers de kilomètres.

Je rentrai à l'hôtel et me couchai en rêvant déjà à mes retrouvailles avec Kurt lundi.

J'avais vraiment très hâte de prendre l'avion. Les vacances étaient finies mais la vie allait être encore plus belle.

**POV Kurt **

Malgré l'heure tardive à laquelle nous sommes arrivés à l'aéroport près de Lima, Mon père et Carole avaient insisté pour venir nous chercher, Finn et moi, en pleine nuit.

Avec le décalage horaire, c'était comme si nous étions partis depuis seulement quelques heures.

Le temps de récupérer nos bagages, nous franchîmes les portes de sortie à minuit passé, car comme de bien entendu, ce n'est jamais sa propre valise qui sort la première sur le tapis roulant. C'est d'ailleurs assez comique de voir les gens se battre pour être aux premières loges devant le tapis et de limite crier victoire quand ils aperçoivent leurs bagages.

« Kurt ! Finn ! Ouh ouh ! On est là ! »

« Papa! Carole ! »

Je pris Mercedes dans mes bras avant qu'elle n'aille rejoindre ses parents qui étaient également venus la chercher.

« On s'appelle demain, rentres bien Mercedes ! »

« Toi aussi Kurt... »

Je vis qu'elle hésitait à enlacer Sam devant sa famille et lui fit juste un grand sourire.

A ce moment là, je pensais à Blaine...Je ne sais pas si je devais parler de lui à mon père tout de suite...mais avec Finn qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, je ne vais pas pouvoir garder le secret bien longtemps.

Les jours, voire les heures étaient comptés avant que toute la ville soit au courant que le gay de McInley avait trouvé chaussure à son pied. Non pas que Finn rependrait la nouvelle pour se fiche de moi ou autre, parce qu'il est plutôt cool avec moi depuis qu'on est devenus demi-frères... mais c'est Finn...tout simplement.

Mon père est cool, ça il n'y a aucun soucis là-dessus. Nous nous disons absolument tout et même si je l'aime plus que tout, j'aimerai qu'il ne me considère plus comme un enfant. Je n'allais pas rester célibataire jusqu'à mes 30 ans, âge minimum requis autorisé par mon père pour avoir des rapports sexuels...et encore !

Blaine était maintenant devenu ma priorité et maintenant que nous allons sûrement nous voir le plus souvent possible, il va bien falloir franchir l'étape de la présentation à mon père.

« Tu vas rester planter là à rêvasser...ou tu vas dire bonjour à ton vieux père ? »

« Papa ! »

Mon père me prit dans ses bras et je ne pu l'enlacer moi-même tant il me compressait contre lui.

Je vis au dessus de l'épaule de mon père, la mère de Finn faire de même à son fils avec plus de mal à l'entourer complètement de ses bras vu le gabarie de Finn.

« Alors Fiston ?...ce voyage ? Tu es le pro du planté de bâton maintenant ?3

« Oh heu...tu sais...ce n'est pas ce que j'ai préféré... »

« Tu m'étonnes ! »

Je donnai un coup de coude à Finn pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas parler de Blaine, mais mon père, FBI à ses heures perdues n'était pas dupe et devina, même en plein milieu de la nuit, que j'étais trop hésitant pour être crédible.

« Kurt !? Qu'insinue ton frère ? »

« Demi ! demi-frère ! Papa !...et Finn n'insinue rien du tout ! N'est-ce pas Finn ? »

« Oh...heu..oui oui..je disais ça comme ça.. je voulais dire que Kurt avait préféré...heu... faire des bonhommes de neige ! »

Alors que nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parking, ma sauveuse entra en scène.

« Finn ! Attends ! Je ne peux pas partir sans mon bisou du soir ! »

Rachel se jeta sur Finn et l'embrassa à pleine bouche devant nous.

Mon père et Carole n'appréciaient pas trop les étreintes en public et j'imaginais la tête de mon père si Blaine avait pris le même avion que nous et s'était rué vers moi comme Rachel venait de le faire sur Finn, et que je lui aurait dévoré -c'est le mot- la bouche pour lui dire au-revoir -devant eux-. Il m'aurait expédié au premier monastère et m'aurait fait moine sur le champs.

Sur le chemin du retour à la maison, mon père n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte que l'on avait 9 heures de vol et 6 heures de décalage dans les dents.

« Kurt, t'as intérêt à tout me raconter ! Comment c'était la France ? Tu as appris des mots ? Tu as pris des photos ? Ils sont gentils les français ? Tu en as côtoyé ? Tu as bien dormi là bas ? Ca a été pour la nourriture ? C'est quoi leurs spécialités ? Et est-ce que »

« Burt, chéri, tu ne vois pas qu'ils sont fatigués ? »

Carole est la meilleure belle-mère qui soit !

Comment allais-je aborder le sujet Blaine avant que mon père l'apprenne ?

_Salut Papa, voilà, j'ai rencontré un garçon en France qui s'avère être l'homme de ma vie, il s'appelle Blaine et j'ai passé la plupart du temps avec lui dont une nuit à l'hôtel..._

Non...je dois penser à son cœur.. si je lui annonce ça comme ça, il risque de faire une autre crise cardiaque...et puis là, je n'avais plus la force de penser à quoi que ce soit -sauf Blaine- . Il fallait que je dorme... parce que je n'ai pas voulu les cachets de Monsieur Shuester et je n'avais pas fermé l'oeil de tout le voyage...on verra donc ça demain..

Je ne compris pas non plus comment Finn avait encore la force de jouer à la PSP.

La seule chose que je fis une fois arrivé à la maison, c'est d'appeler Blaine en promettant d'abord à mon père et Carole que je leur raconterai tout -ou presque- le lendemain matin avant qu'ils ne partent en vacances à leur tour, bien que Finn, entre deux monstres tués sur sa console avait raconté la majeure partie de son séjour. Il avait dû carburer au Redbull dans l'avion pour être aussi dynamique après un aussi long voyage.

« Allo ? »

« Blaine ?...C'est Kurt ! »

« Kurt ! Mon dieu que c'est bon de t'entendre...tu es bien rentré ? »

« Oui, mais très fatigué...j'aimerai être avec toi... »

« Moi aussi...tu me manques atrocement Kurt...je compte les heures qui nous séparent...et il en reste 35 ! »

« Tu as tout bien calculé ! Il est deux heures du matin ici...et j'ai envie de dormir jusque lundi... »

« Ca va arriver vite...je vais te laisser te reposer...n'explose pas ton forfait...nous sommes à l'aéroport nous...on décolle dans deux heures...on arrive vers 13heures je crois...j'ai hâte d'écourter la distance qui nous sépare... »

« Je vais rêver de toi... »

« Bonne nuit petit ange Kurt ….à lundi »

« Bon voyage Blaine... à lundi »

Je raccrochai en embrassant mon portable et le posai sur ma table de nuit.

Je me déshabillai en laissant mes vêtements sur le sol -chose que je ne faisais jamais- et partis prendre une douche dans ma salle de bain en ayant le plaisir de retrouver tous mes produits que je n'avais pu emmener.

Etant plus qu'exténué, je zappai mon rituel de nettoyage de peau -2 jours de suite- et me glissai dans mes draps propres que Carole avait pris le soin de changer en mon absence.

Je vais consacrer mon dimanche à hydrater ma peau et à lui redonner l'éclat que le froid hivernal français m'avait légèrement volé.

Je ne mis même pas 10 secondes à m'endormir.

**POV Blaine**

« Laisse-moi deviner !? Au vu de ton sourire d'Aladin, Kurt était au bout du fil ! »

« Je ne peux vraiment rien te cacher David hein ! »

« Exact ! Mais maintenant, je reconnais le sourire « Kurt ».. tu as cette petite fossette qui apparaît sur le coin de ta bouche à chaque fois que tu as des nouvelles de lui ! »

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sortir un petit miroir de mon sac pour vérifier les dires de David... et même si je ne m'en rendais pas compte en me voyant, cette remarque me fit plaisir.

J'étais totalement excité à l'idée de revoir Kurt dans quelques heures... mais la peur du décollage prit le dessus je cru que mon estomac allait explosé.

Je pris deux cachets pour m'apaiser et pour dormir...je voulais que le temps passe le plus vite possible.

Ils furent effet rapidement car je ne me souviens plus de la fin de l'histoire drôle que Nick racontait.

_Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de vols direct Lyon / Lima mais bon j'allais pas détaillé les éventuelles éscales et tout... lol... et puis ce n'est qu'une fiction, on a le droit de tout non ? ahahah_


	16. Chapter 16

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Malgré ma semaine littéralement chargée... J'ai quand même pris quelques heures de mon temps libre pour écrire ce nouveau chapitre ! (que je viens juste de finir).**

**J'attends vos réactions par reviews, comme d'hab !:) **

**Bonne lecture ^^**

THE LAND OF OUR LIFE

Chapitre 16

**POV Kurt **

Je fus réveillé à 7h30 et n'arrivais plus à me rendormir. Je me demandais si cela été dû au décalage horaire ou le fait de trop penser à Blaine.

Après m'être retourné une centaine de fois dans mon lit, je décidai de me lever.

D'habitude, je ne quitte jamais ma chambre sans être passé par la salle de bain, mais là, malgré mon insomnie, j'avais vraiment la flegme de faire quoique ce soit avant d'avaler une boisson chaude.

J'enfilai un gilet et montai à la cuisine sans faire de bruit.

Cela ne servit à rien puisque Carole était déjà levée, habillée et maquillée et préparait des pancakes.

« Tu es matinal mon chéri dis-donc ! »

« Le décalage horaire...va falloir se réhabituer »

« Bonjour fiston ! »

Mon père entra à ce moment là avec un bonnet sur la tête.

« Papa, on dirait que tu as un mouton entier sur la tête »

« Hey oh ! Ne te moque pas de ton vieux père ! C'est Carole qui me l'a offert pour nos vacances ! »

Je me reteins de rire devant mon père avec son énorme bonnet qui, une fois fermé avec les deux ficelles à ponpons en dessous des caches oreilles, laissait seulement apparaître ses yeux.

« Au moins, tu n'auras pas froid chéri ! »

Carole était tellement fière et heureuse de vois mon père comme ça, que je n'insistai pas et changeai de sujet.

« A quelle heure est le départ ? »

« Ton père veut partir tôt pour profiter au maximum du séjour »

Je pensai alors que j'allais échapper au résumé de mon voyage en France...bah j'avais tord.

« C'est cool que tu sois levé Kurt ! Tu vas pouvoir nous raconter tes vacances ! »

Je m'assis à table et laissai tomber ma tête sur mes bras croisés.

« Papaaaaaa... mise à part que cela était super, que veux-tu que je te raconte d'autres ? »

« Tu as appris la langue au moins ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça... »

S'il savait quelle langue j'ai pratiqué, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il réagisse bien.

« Comment ça ? »

« Heuu...rien...je vais plutôt aller vous chercher ce que je vous ai ramené »

Je me levai de ma chaise et reparti dans ma chambre fouiller dans ma valise.

C'est alors que mon cœur se mit à battre rapidement.

Les gants de Blaine ! Comment avais-je pu oublier !?

Je les pris contre moi puis enfoui mon visage dedans. Je reconnu l'odeur de Blaine qui me manquait tant. Je les posai sur le lit et continuai à fouiller dans mes vêtements où j'avais dissimulé tous les paquets afin d'éviter la casse pour les objets fragiles.

J'avais acheté plein de trucs inutiles mais qui seront de bons souvenirs de ce séjour.

Je pris les deux paquets dédiés à mon père et Carole et remontai dans la cuisine.

J'offris les cadeaux et j'eus le droit à des gros bisous de leur part. Carole fut super heureuse de la boule à neige et la mit aussitôt sur son étagère avec les autres.

J'avais offert à mon père une casquette avec le nom de la station dessus.

Après avoir échangé son bonnet contre la casquette, mon père s'assit et me tendit une feuille.

« Kurt...Carole et moi vous avons fait une liste de choses à faire et à respecter pour toi et Finn, pendant la semaine où nous serons partis...nous vous faisons confiance...alors ne nous décevez-pas ! »

« Comptes sur nous papa... »

« Très bien fiston, puisque nous t'avons vu ce matin, nous pouvons prendre la route ! »

« Déjà ?... et Finn ?...vous n'attendez pas qu'il se lève ? »

« Mon chéri, tu connais Finn, il ne va pas se lever avant des heures...décalage horaire ou pas... »

Carole n'avait pas tord.

Je me dirigeai vers mon père pour le prendre dans mes bras.

« Bonne route et bonnes vacances ! Faites attention à vous ! »

« Soit sage fiston ! »

Carole m'embrassa sur le front en m'indiquant la pile de pancakes qu'elle venait de faire et ils partirent tous les deux, bagages à la main, vers la voiture.

J'attendis qu'ils partent en regardant par la fenêtre avant d'aller boire un thé.

Je n'avais pas spécialement faim et décidai de rejoindre ma chambre. Les pancakes attendront.

Je ne voulais rien faire. La seule chose qui m'importait, c'était que ce dimanche passe le plus vite possible.

Je pris les gants de Blaine avant de me replonger dans mon lit et les serra contre mon cœur.

Je me rendormis aussitôt en imaginant enlacer Blaine.

**POV Blaine**

« Dites moi pas que c'est pas vrai !? »

« Elle va arriver ta valise Blainy ! Ne stress pas comme ça ! »

Je fusillai Jeff du regard avant de porter de nouveau mes yeux vers le tapis roulant.

Il ne restait plus que nous et un autre couple de passagers qui attendions nos bagages. Enfin nous... moi surtout !

Je fus biensûr le seul parmi notre groupe à n'avoir pas encore récupéré ma valise et je commençais à avoir les nerfs.

« Blaine ! Regarde ! Ya une valise qui arrive ! »

Mon cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure, comme si Nick avait crié que Kurt était sur le tapis roulant... Il y avait bien une partie de Kurt dans cette valise vu que Bob était dedans.

« Cette valise est grise ! La mienne est noire ! »

« Elle a peut-être déteint au lavage ! »

« Ouuuuuutcccchhhh »

Wes en avait rajouté une couche et voyant que la remarque ne m'avait aucunement fait rigoler, les autres avaient poussé un cri genre « fallait pas dire ça ».

« Excuse Blainy, c'était plus fort que moi ! »

« J'attends encore 5 minutes et je vais porter réclamation ! C'est inadmissible ! Pourquoi moi bon sang ? »

Je m'assis sur le bout du chariot à bagages de David en laissant tomber ma tête dans mes genoux.

J'étais non seulement épuisé du voyage mais démoralisé de ne plus retrouver ma valise.

Je tenais à mes vêtements, mais je tenais plus que tout au cadeau de Kurt.

« Messieurs, il ne faut pas rester là, la zone va bientôt être occupée pour un prochain vol »

Je levai la tête et vis un agent de sécurité, debout devant moi qui faisait au moins deux fois ma taille.

« Je ne partirai pas tant que je n'aurais pas récupéré ma valise ! »

« Tous les bagages de ce vol ont été restitué Monsieur...je vous conseille donc d'aller là-bas sur votre gauche au guichet des bagages perdus »

Je le regardai de nouveau de haut, sans me lever.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix »

L'agent de sécurité ne me répondit que par un geste des bras et je n'eus pas d'autres choix que de me lever et de le suivre.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil au tapis et stoppai d'un coup.

« Aiiie heuuu »

Nick me rentra dedans avec son chariot derrière moi.

Sans dire quoique ce soit, je me m'y à courir vers l'entrée du tapis où les bagages arrivaient et vit une forme noire à travers les battants en plastiques transparentes.

Le tapis étant à l'arrêt, je grimpai dessus.

« Monsieur ! mais que faites vous ? Vus n'avez pas le droit ! »

J'entendis l'agent de sécurité crier après moi mais quand je découvris ma valise de l'autre côté en équilibre sur le côté du tapis, j'avançai un peu plus pour la réceptionner en tirant dessus.

Je pris ma valise et sourit victorieux de l'avoir retrouvée devant mes amis et l'Agent qui me regardaient bizarrement.

« Elle était coincée ! »*

Je rejoignis mes amis comme si de rien était et comme si cela était tout à fait normal d'escalader le tapis roulant pour passer la moitié de son corps dans une zone interdite d'accès.

Cela m'était complètement égal vu que j'avais -enfin- récupéré mon bien.

L'agent de sécurité fut un peu gêné quand il me dit finalement que tout était bien qui finissait bien.

Même si ma relation avec mes parents s'était apaisée depuis un certain temps, je préférai rentrer directement à la Dalton Academy.

Seul Wes y retourna avec moi, les trois autres avaient préféré retrouver leurs familles.

Je savais que si je retournais chez mes parents, j'aurai le droit aux reproches ou critiques après 5 minutes d'hypocrisie sur le fait que je leur aurais manqué.

Je préférai rester sur de bonnes bases et un coup de téléphone suffit largement à les rassurer de mon retour.

Je me jetai sur mon lit en faisant un large sourire.

Dans moins de 24 heures, je retrouverais Kurt...Mon Kurt !

**POV Kurt**

_« Je viens de rentrer à Westerville, dans ma chambre d'étudiant...J'ai failli perdre Bob...je te raconterais...vivement demain...je ne tiens plus...j'ai trop hâte...Je vais me reposer pour être en forme...tu me manques trop...tendres baisers...Blaine. »_

« C'est quoi ce sourire là ? »

Finn m'écœurait à parler la bouche pleine en face de moi. On aurait dit qu'il faisait un concours avec lui même pour savoir combien de parts de pizza il allait pouvoir mettre dans sa bouche en même temps.

D'un autre côté, cela m'était indifférent.

Il était presque 15 heures et je venais de recevoir un sms de Blaine et je laissai tomber ma salade de tomates pour lui répondre.

_« Reposes-toi bien...j'ai tellement hâte de te voir... je ne cesse de penser à toi... et à Bob... tu me manques trop aussi...plein de bisous... Kurt »_

Cela me motiva pour aller ranger toutes mes affaires que je n'avais pas touchées depuis mon retour.

J'avais dormi jusque midi et avais traîné au lit jusque 14h30, heure à laquelle j'avais entendu Finn remuer dans la cuisine. Etant encore perturbés par le décalage horaire, il avait préféré commander des pizzas que de manger les pancakes de sa mère. Moi j'avais juste envie de fruits et légumes.

« Bon, je vais prendre ma douche et je file chez Rachel »

« Oh... et tu reviens quand ? »

« Ah oui... ne m'en veut pas mec mais je reste chez elle jusque mardi... On ira au lycée directement !..ça te gêne pas ? »

« Du tout du tout ! du moment que tu jettes tes boîtes de pizzas avant de partir... »

« C'est cool Kurt ! … oh et... pas besoin d'en parler à Burt et ma mère hein...ok ? »

« T'inquiètes !... »

Finn ramassa ses boîtes de pizzas comme je lui avais demandé et partis à l'étage prendre sa douche.

Demain, je serai bel et bien seul avec Blaine.

Je finis ma salade de tomates et attendis que Finn s'en aille avant de mettre la musique à fond pour ranger ma chambre.

J'étais tellement excité de retrouver Blaine que seule la fatigue m'aida à faire une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Je changeai au moins 4 fois de tenue avant de trouver celle parfaite pour accueillir Blaine.

Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort à chaque regard sur la pendule du salon, où j'attendais avec impatiente le bruit de la sonnette.

Le dernier coup d'œil fut le bon. Il était 13h et la sonnette retentit.

Je remis une mèche de cheveux en place, inspirai profondément et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

Je fis face à un énorme bouquet de roses rouges qui bougea quelques secondes plus tard.

« Blaine ! »

Il était là...plus beau que jamais, ses boucles légèrement laquées avec un effet mouillé absolument parfait.

Je me reteins de pleurer de joie et lui rendit son sourire qu'il me fit.

Je crois que si quelqu'un nous voyait, il se croirait devant un film auquel il aurait appuyé sur la touche pause.

Blaine et moi passions de longues secondes à nous fixer sans dire un mot.

Blaine brisa le silence en me tendant son -magnifique- bouquet de roses.

« C'est pour toi ! »

Je pris le bouquet et pris la main de Blaine pour le faire entrer.

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je me serai jeté sur lui sur le pas de la porte...mais les voisins étant aussi curieux et rapporteurs que l'est mon demi-frère, je préférai éviter tous ragots à mon égard.

« Je mets les fleurs dans un vase et je m'occupe de toi »

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, la main de Blaine toujours dans la mienne. Je fus obligé de la lâcher pour attraper un vase dans un placard.

Je posai délicatement le bouquet à côté de l'évier et commençai à remplir le vase d'eau du robinet.

Je sursautai quand Blaine enroula ma taille de ses bras pour déposer sa bouche dans le creux de mon cou.

J'eus quand même l'instinct de poser le vase dans l'évier et de couper l'eau avant de poser mes mains sur celles de Blaine qui me serrait de plus en plus fort contre lui.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Kurt... »

Je ne pouvais plus attendre et je me retournai pour me faire face à Blaine.

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou, et c'est avec une larme de joie que je m'approchai doucement des lèvres de Blaine pour déposer les miennes délicatement.

Je ressentis exactement la même chose que la première fois où nous nous sommes embrassés.

Je ne pourrais pas dire combien de temps nous sommes restés collés mais ce fut un baiser passionné et mon cœur allait exploser.

Je mordillai la lèvre inférieure de Blaine et nos langues se découvrirent mutuellement, tout naturellement.

Blaine se décolla le premier pour reprendre son souffle. Je collai mon front au sien et expira profondément pour calmer les battements de mon cœur.

« Je t'aime Blaine... »

« Moi aussi Kurt... »

Blaine se rapprocha de nouveau de moi pour déposer un simple baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Tu devrais mettre les fleurs dans l'eau maintenant... »

Je poussai un petit rire aiguë et mis les fleurs dans le vase avant de le poser au centre de la table.

J'emmenai ensuite Blaine dans ma chambre qui fut ébahi par la taille de mon dressing.

« Et dire que j'ai juste une minuscule commode dans ma chambre à Dalton ! »

« Bah ça ne t'empêche pas d'être très classe en tout cas ! »

« Oh !...merci.. c'est vrai que jusqu'à présent on s'est plus vus en combinaison de ski !...je te trouve très beau aussi... »

Je me dis à cet instant qu'il faudrait que je fasse un effort pour éviter de rougir à chaque compliment que l'on me fait.

Blaine est adorable.

Après avoir mangé quelques parts de pizzas que j'avais commandées, nous passâmes l'après-midi à regarder et commenter les photos que nous avions prises en France et à sélectionner celles qu'on voulait bien publier sur facebook.

Nous passâmes également un bon moment à élucider les niveaux du jeu CandyCrush dont jétais devenu accro depuis que Mercedes m'avait initié.

Alors que j'étais parti chercher de quoi boire à la cuisine, je vis Blaine examiner une photo dans un cadre, posée sur une de mes étagères.

Je posai les verres et me mis derrière Blaine qui ne lâcha pas la photo des yeux.

« C'est moi avec ma mère lorsque j'avais 4 ans »

« Elle est très jolie...tu lui ressembles beaucoup »

Blaine reposa la photo et se retourna pour me faire face. Il me caressa la joue du dos de sa main avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

« Tu es ma plus belle rencontre Kurt... »

« Restes cette nuit...s'il te plaît... »

Je sentis Blaine trembler d'étonnement.

« Oh! »

« Oh excuses-moi... non non, ce n'est pas pour...enfin jveux dire... ce n'est pas que je...mais je te propose juste ...de...de »

« Avec plaisir Kurt ! »

Je me mis à sourire en baissant la tête, soulagé de la réponse de Blaine.

« On pourrait regarder des films et .. se tenir chaud sous la couette... »

« Blaine, ton idée est juste... parfaite ! »

Ne voulant pas s'écœurer de nouveau de pizzas et autres cochonneries, Blaine m'aida à préparer une salade composée.

Nous n'avions pas vraiment faim...sûrement dû toujours au décalage horaire et au stress de notre premier rendez-vous hors vacances.

Nous retournâmes dans ma chambre après avoir vérifier que toutes les portes et fenêtres de la maison étaient fermées.

J'étais content que Blaine soit avec moi, d'une parce que j'aime Blaine et que chaque minute passée avec lui n'est que pur bonheur... mais j'ai aussi horreur de rester seul à la maison.

« Je te laisse choisir les films ! Je vais dans la salle de bain me rafraîchir un peu »

Alors que je me passais ma première crème hydratante. J'entendis Blaine m'appeler.

« Kurt ! Ton téléphone sonne ! »

« Oh ! Tu peux répondre s'il te plait ?! Ça doit être Mercedes pour savoir à quelle heure on se retrouve demain pour les cours ! »

N'entendant plus un bruit, je retournai dans ma chambre, un bandeau sur la tête pour éviter de mettre de la crème sur mes cheveux et vis Blaine complètement perturbé le téléphone à la main.

Je ne pu le questionner quant à l'identité de l'appelant vu que mon téléphone fixe se mit aussitôt à sonner.

« Allo ? »

« Kurt ! Qui est avec toi à la maison à cette heure-ci ? »

Blaine venait d'avoir un premier contact avec mon père...

* Cette histoire est inspirée de faits réels ! C'est arrivé à des proches !


	17. Chapter 17

**Note de l'auteur :** **J'ai encore reçu des super reviews et je vous en remercie ! Je ne vous répond pas personnellement à chaque fois alors je le fais ici avant chaque début de chapitre:)**

**Je suis vraiment contente que cette fiction vous plaise.. Klaine me manque tellement que je suis obligée de leur créer une histoire différente que celle de Glee... et si cette histoire vous plaît, c'est le principal:)**

**Je mettrai une petite note à la fin de ce chapitre en ce qui concerne les chapitres suivants...**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

THE LAND OF OUR LIFE

Chapitre 17

**POV Kurt **

Je m'assis sur mon lit, dos à Blaine qui était resté debout devant mon bureau.

Je ne voulais pas croiser son regard en ayant mon père au bout du fil.

« Kurt !? Qui a décroché de ton portable ? »

« Kurt ! Tu m'entends ? »

« Kurt parles moi s'il te plait ! »

Mon père enchaîna les questions et je ne su quoi répondre tellement j'étais embarrassé.

Je l'imaginais déjà annuler ses vacances et revenir illico presto à la maison en m'enfermant dans ma chambre jusqu'à mes 30 ans...

« Kurt ! Je ne le répéterais pas une autre fois ! Qui est avec toi à la maison à cette heure-ci ? Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas Finn alors je te donne 10 secondes pour me répondre ! »

« Papa...je...je capte mal là »

« Kurt ! Je t'appelle sur le fixe...donc arrête de tourner autour du pot ! »

« C'est Blaine papa... »

Je me retournai pour voir Blaine qui rongeait ses ongles tellement il était angoissé.

Je lui tendis la main pour le faire venir s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Une fois assis, je lui serra fort la main alors que j'entendis mon père se racler la gorge dans le combinet.

« Blaine... Blaine...ok... heu... tu peux développer ? »

« Papa, je ne suis pas photographe, je ne développe pas... »

Je me surpris moi-même à répondre ce genre de choses à mon père.

Visiblement, il n'eut pas trop le sens de l'humour ce soir là.

« Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton Kurt ! »

« Pardon papa...c'était plus fort que moi...Blaine est...est...un...est un...mon... mon... »

Je regardai Blaine dans les yeux et son sourire -craquant- ne pu me permettre de mentir à mon père.

Je tenais trop à Blaine et je tenais aussi trop à mon père pour lui mentir et faire passer Blaine pour quiconque autre que mon petit ami.

J'allais bientôt avoir 18 ans, je dois assumer mes relations amoureuses comme mon père se doit de les respecter.

« Ton.. ? »

« Petit-ami ! »

Je sentis le pouce de Blaine caresser ma main et son corps se rapprocher du miens.

« Ton quoi ? »

« Tu as très bien entendu papa...Blaine est mon petit ami... »

« Et tu as attendu que je sois parti à des centaines de kilomètres pour m'annoncer ça ?... Depuis quand as-tu un ami...PETIT-ami ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé avant ? »

« J'ai rencontré Blaine en France... et il s'avère qu'il n'habite pas loin de chez nous... et papa, c'est du domaine de ma vie privée tout ça...on s'est toujours fait confiance n'est-ce pas ?...Je t'en supplie papa.. ne gâche pas mon bonheur... ! Je t'aime et j'aime Blaine, c'est comme ça...Je ne pourrais pas rester indéfiniment ton tout petit garçon... Je serai certes, toujours ton fils qui t'aime à la folie et que tu aimeras... mais qui grandit et qui a besoin d'un minimum d'intimité. Je te jure que je ne ferai rien qui puisse te décevoir...juste...fais moi confiance s'il te plait...Je te présenterais Blaine à ton retour ! Ne t'inquiète pas papa...j'irai en cours demain et respecterai ta liste ... »

Un blanc apparu quelques secondes avant que je n'entende mon père inspirer profondemment.

« Je t'aime Kurt »

J'expirai à mon tour de soulagement.

« Bonnes vacances papa... »

« Je te fais confiance fiston ! »

« Merci papa... »

« Oh ! Hey Kurt !? »

« Oui papa ? »

« Les prospectus sont toujours dans le tiroir de ta table de nuit... »

« Papaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

Mon père raccrocha et je me jetai sur Blaine pour l'enlacer. Sa chaleur me faisait me sentir tellement bien.

J'étais à la fois heureux d'être avec Blaine et heureux de ne pas vivre dans la clandestinité vis à vis de mon père.

Je savais qu'à son retour, je devrai tout lui raconter en détail, mais Blaine est quelqu'un de génial.

La rencontre se passera bien...J'en suis persuadé.

« Tu crois que ton père voudra bien faire la révision de ma voiture ? »

Je me mis à rire dans le cou de Blaine.

« Tu as toutes tes chances ! »

**POV Blaine**

Je n'ai jamais autant stressé de ma vie.

Kurt m'a dit énormément de bien sur son père qui a l'air d'être le plus merveilleux des papas du monde...

J'appréhendais tout de même ma rencontre avec lui... mais je voulais profiter pleinement du moment présent...

Chaque seconde passé près de Kurt resteront les plus belles de toute ma vie.

« Hum...J'adore l'odeur de ta peau »

Je raffolais du parfum de Kurt..Il sentait divinement bon et avait la peau tellement douce..

« Fais gaffe tu pourrais y prendre goût ! »

Je pris le visage de Kurt en coupe, lui retira son bandeau avant de passer mes mains dans ses cheveux, puis allai déposer un baiser juste en dessous du lobe de son oreille gauche.

Kurt gémit de bien-être et je sentis l'excitation monter en moi.

Seulement, malgré l'envie d'aller plus loin avec Kurt, et sachant que ce serait lui et personne d'autre ma première fois, je ne voulais pas brusquer les choses. Cela arrivera quand ça arrivera.

Pour le moment, être blotti contre Kurt et sentir la chaleur de son corps près de moi était pleinement satisfaisant.

« Mets toi à l'aise, je vais finir mon rituel de soin de la peau dans la salle de bain et je suis à toi ! »

Kurt partit dans la salle de bain et j'en profitai pour me déshabiller en ne laissant que mon t-shirt et mon boxer.

Même si je l'avais souhaité au plus profond de moi, nous n'avions pas parlé du fait que je passe la nuit chez Kurt...je n'avais donc pris aucun vêtement pour la nuit.

Kurt revint 5 minutes plus tard alors que je feuilletais son magazine Vogue, assis sur la chaise de son bureau.

Il portait un pantalon de pyjama fin gris et un t-shirt blanc moulant qui laissait transparaître les lignes -parfaites- de son torse.

Il était aussi sexy qu'en peignoir ou en combinaison de ski...de toutes façons, quoi que Kurt porte, il est et sera toujours magnifique.

Je rougis en voyant Kurt me dévisager de la tête aux pieds avec un léger sourire.

« Oh..heu... je n'ai pris aucun vêtement de rechange avec moi... »

« Tu es...très beau Blaine...ne t'en fait pas..mais tu aurais dû te mettre au chaud sous la couette, tu dois avoir froid là ! »

« Tu es sûr que ça ne te gêne pas ? Jveux dire...sinon je peux dormir là, par terre...cela m'importe peu.. »

« Blaine ! Ne soit pas idiot ! Comme si j'allais te laisser dormir par terre alors que je t'ai proposé de passer la nuit avec moi...En plus, on a dit qu'on regarderait un film..et puis...je veux...être...être dans tes bras.. »

« C'est ce que je veux aussi... »

« Parfait ! Alors mets-toi au chaud dans le lit, je reviens dans 5 minutes, je vais chercher quelque chose à manger et à boire »

« Kurt ? »

Kurt qui partit à la cuisine se retourna.

« Je suis heureux d'être là »

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là »

Kurt me fit son merveilleux sourire et repartit à la cuisine.

Le lit de Kurt fut le plus confortable dans lequel j'ai dormi.

Je m'installai confortablement contre la tête de lit et attendit Kurt en fermant les yeux.

**POV Kurt**

Je revins dans ma chambre un quart d'heure après avoir laissé Blaine.

Je nous avais préparé deux chocolats chauds et avais réussi à trouver un paquet de marshmallows que, miraculeusement, Finn n'avait pas touché ...Sûrement parce que Rachel l'avait convaincue de ne plus manger ce genre de choses.

Rachel fait ce qu'elle veut de Finn, il lui dit amen à tout.

Les battements de mon cœur se mirent à s'accélérer quand je vis Blaine endormi, la tête penchée sur le côté avec mon oreiller qu'il serrait dans ses bras.

C'était juste comme dans mes plus tendres rêves …

L'homme que je connaissais tout juste depuis une semaine et dont j'étais tombé éperdument amoureux, était là, plus beau que jamais dans mon propre lit.

Je posai le plateau sur mon bureau et grimpa sur mon lit pour m'asseoir en tailleur à côté de Blaine.

Je le regardai un moment sans le réveiller, bercé par sa respiration lente et apaisante.

Je lui remis l'une de ses -magnifiques- boucles brunes derrière l'oreille et me mordillai la lèvre inférieure en admirant la bouche de Blaine légèrement ouverte.

Je ne pu rester là plus longtemps sans bouger et me penchai doucement vers Blaine pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Elles étaient si douces et si chaudes..

Je sentis Blaine refermer sa bouche sur ma lèvre supérieure et gémir de plaisir en ouvrant les yeux.

Je me reculais lentement et me « remordillai » la lèvre en souriant à Blaine.

« Désolé, je me suis endormi.. »

« Ne soit pas désolé...tu as le droit d'être fatigué »

« Kurt...je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Biensûr, je t'écoute... »

« Tu veux bien m'embrasser de nouveau ? »

« Impossible pour moi de refuser une telle demande ! »

J'étais aux anges...Embrasser Blaine était à chaque fois une explosion d'étincelles dans mon corps tel un magnifique spectacle pyrotechnique.

Je me penchai de nouveau sur Blaine qui me fit frissonner en mettant sa main sur ma hanche pour me rapprocher de lui.

Je caressai la joue de Blaine jusque dans son cou pour amplifier le baiser et pénétrai ma langue dans la bouche de Blaine afin d'entamer une chorégraphie parfaite avec la sienne.

Je sentis le cœur de Blaine s'accélérer contre ma poitrine.

J'aurai voulu aller plus loin..commencer à découvrir le corps -parfait- de Blaine...mais je voulais aussi prendre mon temps.

Ces petits baisers sensuels étaient -pour le moment- largement suffisants à nous sentir bien l'un avec l'autre.

Nous reprîmes notre souffle et je me levai après un dernier smack à Blaine.

« Un chocolat chaud...tiède ? »

Blaine se mit à rire et accepta la boisson en me remerciant.

Je m'enfouis sous la couette aux côtés de Blaine, puis mit le dvd en route.

Nous posâmes nos tasses sur les tables de nuit et me blottit contre Blaine en mettant ma tête contre son épaule.

Je sentis la tête de Blaine se pencher sur la mienne et nous ne bougeâmes plus pendant la première demie heure du film ___Le Secret de Brokeback__ Mountain__._

Commençant à m'endormir, je me relevais doucement pour regarder Blaine qui me souria les yeux mi-clos.

« Je crois que l'on devrait dormir...en plus j'ai cours demain ! »

Je ne pu m'empêcher de grimacer en pensant à la reprise des cours.

« Tu as raison ! On regardera la fin une..prochaine fois... »

« Biensûr ! »

« Bonne nuit Kurt ! »

Blaine se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser.

« Bonne nuit Blaine »

Je lui rendis son baiser, éteignis la télé, mis mon réveil pour 7h30 et éteignis la lumière.

Alors que j'étais bien installé, sur le côté, dos à Blaine, je le sentis se blottir contre moi. Je fus encore mieux.

« On se voit après tes cours demain ? »

« J'ai Glee Club à 15h..je suis libre dès 16h »

« Je serai devant ton lycée à 16h...et je te promets que je ne prendrai pas l'ascenseur avant ! »

« Avec plaisir »

« Fais de beaux rêves petit ange... »

Blaine m'embrassa dans le cou et me serra encore plus fort contre lui.

Je pris sa main qui était autour de ma taille et entrelaçai mes doigts avec les siens.

Je m'endormis le sourire aux lèvres.

**POV Blaine**

« Kurt !...Oh mon dieu Kurt !...il est 8h02 Kurt ! »

Je m'assis d'un coup en regardant l'heure qu'affichait le réveil.

Kurt était encore profondément endormi et cela me fit mal au cœur de devoir le réveiller.

Si le père de Kurt apprenait qu'il avait loupé les cours à cause de moi, ma relation avec lui allait être compromise.

« Kurt, réveilles toi ! Tu es en retard ! »

« Hummmmm naaann »

« Kurt ! Debout petit ange ! »

Kurt remua légèrement et sursauta d'un coup en prenant son réveil dans ses mains.

« 8h05 !? Oh mon dieu mais c'est pas possible ! cette saloperie de réveil n'a pas sonné ! j'ai cours dans 40 minutes ! »

Je fus aussi paniqué que lui et me levai après qu'il se soit rué dans la salle de bain.

Alors que j'enfilai mon pantalon, Kurt revins en courant dans sa chambre, en peignoir.

Il se rua vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement en prenant mon visage en coupe.

« Bonjour »

Kurt reparti en courant dans la salle de bain et fonça dans la douche.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de fredonner la chanson qu'il chantait sous le jet de la douche.

_**Petite note :** A partir de maintenant, il y aura beaucoup de POV alternés. Kurt et Blaine n'allant pas dans le même lycée, je décrirais leurs points de vue, par exemple au même moment de la journée. _


	18. Chapter 18

THE LAND OF OUR LIFE

Chapitre 18

**POV Blaine**

Kurt sorti de la salle de bain et tourna sur lui même pour me montrer sa tenue.

« C'est la première fois que je vais si vite à me préparer ! »

« Kurt..tu es tellement beau ! »

« Arrête tu vas me faire rougir et je serai obligé de remettre une crème anti-rougeurs »

« Je prends le risque ! »

Je m'approchai de Kurt et me mit face à lui à quelques millimètres de lui.

Je le fixai dans les yeux et nos souffles se mélangèrent avant que je prenne l'initiative de coller mes lèvres aux siennes.

Kurt gémit et me mordilla les lèvres avant de se reculer tout en laissant ses mains sur mes épaules.

Il colla son front au miens et souffla.

« Tu me rends dingue ! Et je maudis les cours que j'ai aujourd'hui...J'aurai tellement aimé passer la journée avec toi... »

« Moi aussi Kurt ! Malheureusement, on doit faire face à ces inconvénients »

« Et oui !...on y va ? »

« Je te suis avec ma voiture jusqu'à ton lycée...comme ça, je saurai où je dois te retrouver à 16 heures ce soir... »

« Ca marche ! Dépêchons-nous...je vais vraiment être en retard ! »

Nous sortîmes de chez Kurt je le suivis jusqu'à son école.

Je ne voulu pas partit avant de souhaiter une bonne journée à Kurt.

Je sortis donc de ma voiture que j'avais garé juste à côté de celle de Kurt et frappai à la fenêtre alors qu'il rassemblait ses affaires.

Il se retourna, me sourit et ouvrit sa portière.

Il regarda à sa droite puis sa gauche et m'embrassa sur la joue.

« J'aimerai faire plus Blaine...tu sais..mais..tu vois heu... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas...je sais... même si certaines personnes disent qu'ils sont tolérants et cetera...ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de faire des réflexions quand même... »

« Un jour...ça changera ! »

« J'espère... »

« Oh et puis je les emmerdent...j'en ai trop envie ! »

Kurt fonça sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa rapidement.

« Hey ! Le bouclé là !? Il est à toi ce tas de ferraille là ? »

Je me retournai d'un coup et vis Santana au volent de sa décapotable.

« Ohhh mais c'est la jumelle Hummel ! »

« Santana fermes-là ! »

« Tu es bien vulgaire Kurt ! »

« Comment peut-on rester poli face à toi Satan ? »

« C'est bon je m'en vais ! Tu vas pouvoir récupérer ta place ! »

« Tu devrais prendre exemple sur le savoir-vivre de ton mec Hummel ! »

« Pffff »

Je refis face à Kurt et lui fit signe avec mon visage de ne pas répliquer.

« Laisses tomber Kurt ! On se voit ce soir ! 16 heures ici »

« J'ai tellement hâte! »

« Passes une bonne journée petit ange... »

« Toi aussi ! »

Je remontai dans ma voiture et parti passer la journée à Westerville.

J'hésitai à aller voir mes parents.

J'avais le choix entre passer la journée à recevoir des conseils inutiles de mes parents ou chanter et jouer de la musique avec les quelques Warblers présents.

Je prendrai ma décision une fois arrivé au rond-point de la ville...

**POV Kurt**

Il fallait vraiment que je me concentre sur ma journée de cours.

Santana m'avait déjà mis les nerfs en pelote...

Heureusement que Mercedes arriva juste à ce moment là accompagnée de Sam.

« Hey Kurt ! » »

« Mercedes ! Sam! »

Mercedes se jeta dans mes bras et je serrai la main de Sam.

« Évitez de toucher ma voiture les nullos ! Je l'ai faite laver hier ! »

Santana n'avait définitivement pas changée. Le voyage en France avait l'air de l'avoir empirée.

« Tu sais que c'est interdit de mettre une plaque BRITTANA comme ça au lieu de ta vraie plaque d'immatriculation ? »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais Hummel !? T'es de la police ? »

« Son père travaille dans un garage couillonne ! Et puis tout le monde le sait ! Et cela m'étonnerait que tu aies fait homologuer cette plaque.. »

« C'est dommage que Miss Hummel soit gay Mercedes ! Vous vous soutenez tellement vous deux que vous pourriez être ensemble ! »

« On disait juste ça pour toi Santana ! Parce qu'après tout on s'en fout ...royalement ! »

« Tiens :! bouche de Mérou sait parler ! »

Mercedes s'avança vers Santana en levant la main.

Sam la lui rattrapa avant qu'elle aille se poser sur la joue de Santana.

Santana se mit derrière sa voiture et passa un coup de chiffon sur sa plaque.

« Pas grave, même si je vais en prison, bah je serai nourrie, blanchie et logée.. sans devoir aller en cours encore moins devoirs voir vos têtes tous les jours ! »

« C'est sur que tu auras au moins l'avantage, pur une fois, d'avoir une cellule grise ! »

Santana se releva et s'avança vers moi.

Ma réflexion lui avait apparemment pas plu..dut tout..

« Tu te crois malin Hummel !? »

« Plus que toi en tout cas ! »

« Jte jures que »

La sonnerie du début des cours retentit à ce moment là et nous n'avions que 3 minutes pour arriver dans la classe.

« Ah désolé de t'interrompre Lopez..mais ta copine la cloche vient de sonner...alors désolé..mais je ne veux pas arriver en retard.. »

Santana resta figée.

Avant notre voyage, jamais je ne lui avait répondu comme ça.

Cela faisant un bien fou de ne plus se laisser rabaisser sans répliquer.

Je déteste courir.. sauf de temps en temps sur le tapis roulant que mon père a acheté pour entretenir son cœur...et encore, c'est vraiment quand je suis très motivé.

Il a dû s'en servir 3 fois au maximum...Son excuse étant qu'il court assez comme ça après Yogi, le chien du voisin qui vient faire ses besoins dans notre jardin.

Nous n'avions pas le choix...et Mercedes, Sam et moi entrèrent dans la classe de Math juste en même temps que le prof.

Santana arriva 10 minutes plus tard. Elle entra dans la classe en me fusillant du regard.

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

**POV Blaine**

Je décidai d'aller prendre un café chez mes parents et retournerai à Dalton juste après.

J'espérai juste de ne pas subir l'éventuel mauvaise humeur de mon père.

Je sonnai à la porte.

Mes parents avaient décrété que n'habitant plus chez eux, je n'avais plus besoin d'avoir la clé de la maison.

Ainsi, un Week-end où j'étais censé passer deux jours avec ma famille, je me suis retrouvé à la porte et ai dû faire demi-tour afin de rentrer à Dalton, dans ma chambre.

Mes parents avaient oublié que je devais venir et étaient partis faire du camping avec leurs amis.

C'était quelques jours après mon arrivée à ce lycée et je ne connaissais pas encore grand monde.

Je leur en ai voulu pendant un petit moment...

A ce jour, je préfère rester à Dalton que chez eux, même si j'ai encore pas mal d'affaires à la maison que je n'ai pas pu ramener dans la chambre de l'internat par faute de place.

J'eus une pensée bizarre en sonnant à la porte...

J'imaginais Kurt m'ouvrir alors que j'avais oublié mes clés...Cette pensée accéléra les battements de mon cœur...J'arrivais déjà à penser vivre avec Kurt..

« Heyyy Frangin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Je vis mon frère Cooper ouvrir la porte et je sursautai en le voyant.

« Je te retourne la question ! T'étais pas censé tourner une pub pour du dentifrice ou je ne sais pas quoi ? »

« C'est bouclé !...comme tes cheveux ! »

Cooper me remua mes boucles sur mon crâne.. J'avais horreur de ça … sauf quand c'est Kurt..

« Alors je suis rentré quelques jours pur voir mon vieux frère ! »

Son excitation sur le fait qu'il était revenu pour me voir semblait fausse...d'autant plus qu'il était surpris de me voir l'instant d'avant...mais je jouai le je et me jetai dans ses bras.

« Papa et maman sont là ? »

« Biensûr qu'on est là ! »

Je vis mes parents derrière Cooper et leur bonne humeur me rassura un peu.

Après des embrassades, pkus ou moins sincères, je vis entrer dans le salon, une fille d'une vingtaine d'années, blonde platine, maquillée d'un centimètre de fond de teint bien voyant et d'un rouge à lèvre rouge bien pétant.

Elle portait une robe plus que moulante de couleur bleu azur, si bien qu'elle aurait été à poil, cela serait revenu au même.

« Svetlana, je te présente mon frère..Blaine »

« Blaine, voici Svetlana,...ma fiancée »

« Ta...fian...oh ! Enchanté »

Je serrai la main de Svetlana qui me souriait en montrant ses dents d'un blanc parfait.

« Je l'ai rencontrée sur le tournage de la pub ! »

Tout s'expliquait...Sauf que Cooper, à chaque fois qu'il rencontre une fille, il se fiance.

« Tu veux un café mon chéri ? »

Ma mère me passa la main sur ma joue.

« Oh oui ! Jveux bien ! Mais je ne vais pas rester longtemps ! »

« Il mignon frère de toi ! »

Je compris que la -nouvelle- fiancée de mon frère ne parlait pas bien notre langue et d'après son accent elle devait être Russe.

« Elle dit que tu es mignon ! »

« Merci Cooper...j'ai compris ! »

« J'vais emmener Svetlana faire un tour en moto ! On se voit tout à l'heure Blaine ! »

« Ah ! Heuu oui...ok...à pus tard ! »

« Ton café est prêt chéri ! »

Je m'assis à la table de la cuisine face à mon père qui lisait son journal et entama la conversation.

« Je me demande comment Svetlana arrive à monter sur la moto de Cooper sans déchirer sa robe ! »

« Au moins, il a une fiancée lui... »

Je sentis la tension monter d'un cran quand mon père posa son journal et s'adressa à moi.

« Cooper a une fiancée tous les 15 jours ! »

« Certes..mais celle là..c'est la bonne ! »

« Si vous l'dites ! »

« Et toi Blaine...tu nous présente quand une fiancée ? »

Je faillis recracher mon café et me mit à tousser.

« Papa...on a déjà eu cette conversation...je...je ne suis pas attiré par les filles ! »

« Tu les préfères plus âgées c'est ça ? »

« Papa s'il te palit ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! »

« Hummm »

Mon père repris une gorgée de café en me fixant, les sourcils froncés.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.. »

Je vis mon père sourire, ce qui me réchauffa le cœur. Il avait enfin accepté mon homosexualité et j'allais pouvoir lui parler de Kurt.

« Ah enfin ! et comment s'appelle t-elle ? »

J'avais tord...

« Ok..je vois que tu ne changeras décidément jamais ! »

Je me levai de ma chaise et mis les 2 mains sur la table.

« IL papa ! IL s'appelle Kurt ! Et c'est le garçn le plus adorable que j'ai rencontré ! Il vaut 10 000 fois mieux que toutes les pétasses que Cooper peut ramener et que vous idolâtrez à chaque fois qu'il revient ici avec elles ! »

Mon père se leva en faisant tomber sa chaise et se mit à hurler.

« Je ne te permets pas Blaine ! »

« De toutes façons, tu as toujours fait semblant de m'accepter tel que je suis...en réalité, tu n'admets pas que je puisse aimer les garçons ! ...Seulement, c'est comme ça papa...tu n'y changeras rien...Kurt me rend heureux...tant que tu ne l'accepteras pas..on ne pourra jamais avoir une bonne relation père-fils...du coup, tu devras te contenter de Cooper... mais ça, ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème vu qu'il est parfait à tes yeux...pas comme moi.. le fils qui n'est pas comme tout le monde ! Le fils qui a une maladie...je reviendrai quand tu accepteras ma vie papa...quand tu m'accepteras et que tu m'aimeras tel que je suis...parce que moi je t'aime papa... »

Mon père resta muet, sans expression. Il prit sa tasse pour finir son café.

J'allai embrasser ma mère qui faisait mine de faire la vaisselle. Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas dit un mot pour éviter toutes disputes avec mon père.

« Au revoir maman »

Je sorti de la maison les larmes aux yeux, montai dans ma voiture en insistant 3 fois avant qu'elle ne daigne démarrer et parti rejoindre ma chambre d'étudiant.

C'était là où je me sentais le mieux.

J'avais vraiment besoin de Kurt..

La journée allait être longue.

**POV Kurt **

La reprise des cours fut plus dure que je ne l'avais pensé..

Le décalage horaire se fit bien ressentir après la pause déjeuner..

Je lutai pour ne pas piquer du nez lors du cours de Français. Puck n'eut visiblement aucun scrupule à s'étaler sur sa table et dormi à point fermé, son livre ouvert sur sa tête.

Il faut dire que notre prof était assez cool. Tu veux apprendre, tu apprends...mais si tu ne veux pas, tu fais ce que tu veux du moment que ce soit le calme plat dans la classe.

J'attendis l'inter-cours pour envoyer un sms à Blaine...qui me manquait horriblement.

J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour être sur les pistes (je n'ai pas dis sur les skis...) avec Blaine.

« J'ai ENFIN fini les cours ! C'est l'heure du Glee Club...j'ai tellement hâte de te voir... 3 Kurt. »

Je fus surpris de n'avoir aucune réponse.. mais je supposai que Blaine était occupé et n'avait pas son portable sur lui.

Je priai aussi pour que Monsieur Shuester ne nous fasse pas faire de chorégraphies car mon corps n'était vraiment pas apte à faire des cabrioles quelles qu'elles soient.

« Vous avez vu comment j'ai bonne mine ? »

« Brit, il n'y a pas que toi qui soit bronzée »

« Mercedes, ne soit pas jalouse comme ça voyons... »

« T'as vu ma couleur de peau sérieux ? Comment pourrais-je être jalouse ? Le jour où tu auras la peau aussi bronzée que moi.. on en reparlera poulette ok ? »

Je m'assis juste à côté de Mercedes en rigolant. Sa répartie me fit une fois de plus rigoler et ça me fit du bien.

Je ne pensait donc pas à la -non- réponse de Blaine à mon sms durant 20 secondes.

Mercedes remarqua mon air évasif juste après avoir repris mes esprits.

« Bah alors Kurt, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Blaine »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait que j'aille lui régler son compte... »

« C'est justement ce qu'il n'a pas fait ! »

« Explique ! »

« Il n'a pas répondu à mon sms »

« Oh c'est juste ça ! Kurt, crois-moi, ce mec est dingue de toi ! Vu comment il te dévores des yeux, il n'est pas prêt de te lâcher comme ça... »

Elle me rassura et je savais qu'elle avait raison. Je lui fis un ptit sourire et elle me prit sans ses bras pour m'embrasser sur la joue.

« Ayé, t'es passé de l'autre côté de la barrière Hummel ? »

« Santana ! Ta gu »

« Bonjour jeunes gens ! J'espère que vous êtes en forme ! »

« Monsieur Shuester, je crois que je suis la seule à pouvoir chanter correctement ! »

« Très bien Rachel... on t'écoute... »

Rachel avait encore réussi à se mettre en avant et nous dûmes une fois de plus, se soumettre à son choix de passer la première. J'adore la voix de Rachel.. mais c'est son attitude qui m'insupporte de plus en plus..

Mercedes me donna un coup de coude et me chuchota à l'oreille.

« Tu sais ce que Berry prend pour être aussi en forme que ça ? »

« J'en sais rien, je sais juste que Finn était chez elle depuis hier ! »

« Ah bah tout s'explique... »

« Mercedes...je te remercie de m'avoir mis des images... beuuurk des sales images dans la tête maintenant ! »

Mercedes se mit à pouffer de rire, ce qui nous a valu un regard fusillant de Rachel qui entama sa dernière note.

J'aime plus que tout chanter et exprimer mes sentiments dans une chanson qui me tient à cœur...

Je ne vois que mon avenir sur les planches de Broadway.. et maintenant que mon premier vœu est exhaussé, à savoir avoir un petit ami (qui sera mon seul et unique amour... je le sais...je le sens...) je peux me concentrer sur ma carrière artistique.

Seulement, à cet instant précis, j'étais vraiment impatient de retrouver Blaine et de décompresser de cette journée de reprise des cours.

Alors que Rachel exigeait qu'on ne la quitte pas des yeux lors de ses prestations, elle n'avait aucune honte à lécher les amygdales de Finn pendant qu' Artie et Sam chantaient. Je dû me cacher la vue avec ma main pour éviter d'avoir la nausée.

Je sorti de la salle de chant le premier, après avoir dit au revoir à Mercedes.

J'avais pris le soin de ranger les affaires dont je n'avais pas besoin dans mon casier avant, pour être à l'heure à mon rendez-vous avec Blaine.

Je marchai le plus vite possible jusqu'à ma voiture où Blaine devait m'attendre.

J'avais le cœur qui battait et je me voyais déjà me jeter dans ses bras et le serrer très fort contre moi.

Il était exactement 16h04 quand je vis Blaine à l'autre bout du parking, descendre de moto.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre lorsque je vis Blaine enlacer le conducteur du véhicule.

Je montai dans ma voiture, et parti dans le sens inverse de Blaine, les yeux remplis de larmes...


	19. Chapter 19

**Note de l'auteur :** **Hello ! encore et toujours merci pour vos reviews ! (Continuez continuez lol)**

**Pour une fois, j'ai écris ce chapitre directement, sans passer par la case manuscrit...**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture:)**

THE LAND OF OUR LIFE

Chapitre 19

**POV Blaine**

Je ne vis pas la voiture de Kurt et pensai qu'il l'avait changée de place pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Après avoir fait le tour du parking en tournant plusieurs fois sur moi même afin d'essayer d'apercevoir -mon- Kurt, je décidai de l'appeler sur son portable.

Je ne compris pas pourquoi mes appels furent rejetés. Kurt laissait sonner trois fois avant de me faire tomber sur sa messagerie.

La panique m'envahit d'un coup et mes pensées se bousculèrent instantanément dans ma tête.

Pourquoi Kurt n'était-il pas là ? Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à son père et a dû partir d'urgences ? Ou a-t'il mangé quelque chose à la cantine qui n'est pas passé ?

Je vis Santana monter dans sa voiture, je courus donc afin d'avoir de plus amples renseignements.

« Hey Santana ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Kurt ? »

« Tiennns ! La jumelle d'Hummel ! »

Comme si Santana n'allait pas me sortir une de ses réflexions...Je ne demande encore pourquoi c'est elle que je suis allé voir. Je fis comme si sa réflexion m'était indifférent.

« Laisse tomber... »

Je frappai un coup sur la carrosserie de sa voiture et parti à la recherche de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Kurt est parti le premier du Glee Club... il avait l'air pressé de te rejoindre.. »

Je me retournai et me redirigeai vers Santana. Mon cœur s'emballa. Pourquoi n'était-il donc pas là...à m'attendre, près de sa voiture ?

« Sérieux ? Mais pourquoi sa voiture n'est plus là ? »

« Hey ! Je t'ai juste dis ce que je savais hein !...je ne bosse pas au FBI ! »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer que Santana fit une marche arrière sans se préoccuper si quelqu'un était derrière elle.

Elle partie à toute allure, la musique à fond.

« Un conseil, ne lui parle jamais sans la présence d'un avocat à celle là ! »

« Mercedes ! dieu merci tu vas pouvoir m'aider ! »

J'attrapai les bras de Mercedes en la secouant légèrement.

« Blaine ça va pas ?...et...où est Kurt !? »

« Justement c'est Kurt...il n'ést pas là comme prévu ! »

« Hein ? Mais.. il est parti en courant du lycée pour te rejoindre ! »

« C'est ce que Santana m'a dit aussi...et il ne répond pas à mes appels »

Mercedes prit son portable et je la fixai, impatient de savoir si elle arriverait à joindre Kurt.

« Finn ! C'est Mercedes !... oui Mercedes !...est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de ta mère et du père de Kurt ?...ya combien de temps ?...ah ok !...nan pour rien... jt'expliquerais un jour...ciao ! »

Mercedes raccrocha et s'adressa à moi.

« Bon, déjà, il ne s'est rien passé avec son père... ils ont appelé Finn ya 10 minutes... ils ont dû appeler Kurt aussi... »

« C'est bizarre que tu aies pensé à ça... moi aussi...tout à l'heure »

« Kurt est mon meilleur ami jte signale ! »

« Et j'aime Kurt.. »

« Je sais... bon jvais essayer de l'appeler... »

Mercedes essaya d'appeler Kurt mais tomba directement sur sa messagerie également.

« Ecoute Blaine, si Kurt avait eu un quelconque soucis autre qu'avec son père, il serait venu me voir ou m'aurait appeler...alors le mieux que tu puisses faire, c'est d'aller le voir chez lui ! »

« J'aimerais bien mais je n'ai pas de voiture... mon frère m'a déposé en m. »

C'est là que j'ai fait tilt.

« En ? »

« Moto...Oh mon dieu je crois que j'ai compris ! »

« Explique parce que je suis légèrement perdue là ! »

« Mon frère m'a déposé en moto tout à l'heure parce que ma voiture n'a jamais voulu démarrer ! Et comme il repart ce soir pour la Russie, je l'ai pris dans mes bras pour lui dire au revoir !...Kurt a du nous voir..et a cru que...oh mon dieu non !...ça peut être la seule explication ! »

« Va falloir apprendre à Kurt de ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives à chaque fois qu'il voit quelque chose de perturbant !..allez, viens jt'emmène ! »

Nous partîmes en trombe chez Kurt dans la voiture de Mercedes.

**POV Kurt _(lorsqu'il quitta le parking du lycée)_**

Je sortis du parking sans même regarder dans mon rétroviseur.

Voir Blaine enlacer ce mec là m'avait fait terriblement mal...

Je venais de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

Blaine avait osé s'afficher avec son petit ami -qu'il m'avait caché- jusqu'à mon lycée.

Qu'avait-il pu raconter à ce « motard » pour qu'il le dépose à un lycée qui n'était pas le sien ?

Cela semblait complètement irréel...mais toujours est-il que Blaine venait de me prendre pour un idiot et je j'étais désemparé.

J'avais hâte de rentrer chez moi et me morfondre sous ma couette.

La seule satisfaction que j'eus à ce moment là c'est que mon père et Carole n'étaient pas à la maison, je n'aurais donc pas à justifier mes larmes en rentrant chez moi.

Quant à Finn, il serait sûrement encore chez Rachel.

Mon téléphone que j'avais posé sur le siège côté passager se mit à sonner.

Blaine.

Non, je ne veux pas lui parler... il doit me chercher partout sans rien à avoir à se reprocher.. Trop facile...

Je le fis basculer sur mon répondeur.

Visiblement, il ne compris pas et essaya de me rappeler.

Je le fis basculer de nouveau sur mon répondeur et éteignis mon portable.

Je n'avais envie de parler à personne.

Je claquai la porte d'entrée de chez moi et m'écroulai sur le canapé.

Tout se bouscula dans ma tête.

Jusqu'alors, j'avais passé les meilleurs moments de ma vie avec Blaine et j'avais même annoncé à mon père qu'il était mon petit ami.

Comment cela peut-il faire aussi mal ?

Une fois toutes les larmes évacuées, malgré l'envie de me laisser une fois de plus aller, je vis le répondeur du téléphone fixe clignoter.

Je pensai un instant à Blaine... mais je ne pense pas lui avoir donner ce numéro.

J'écoutai donc le message.

_« Kurt, c'est papa !...J'espère que tu vas bien...je n'arrive pas à te joindre sur ton portable alors je te laisse un message à la maison...en espérant que tu t'en rendes compte...Nous venons d'appeler Finn ! Il nous a dit qu'il allait travailler sur un exposé chez Rachel... Sinon j'ai réussi à descendre une piste sans faire de chute ! C'est génial ici !... Carole et moi on t'embrasse ! Oh...et Kurt...je suis heureux pour toi ..pour...pour ton petit-ami...je t'aime fiston ! À bientôt »_

Petit-ami...ce mot me fit mal. Pourquoi ?...pourquoi ?

Je parti dans ma chambre, où je n'avais envie de rien... mise à part pleurer sur mon sort.

J'étais en plein milieu des escaliers lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

Blaine ?...non impossible, il n'avait pas de moyen de transport vu que son pet.., son motard l'a déposé au lycée...

Je laissai mon sac sur les marches et allai ouvrir !

« Merc. »

« Hummel tais-toi, faut qu'on cause ! »

Mercedes me poussa à l'intérieur de la maison et referma la porte derrière elle.

« Mercedes, je n'ai vraiment pas le cœur à discuter de tes problèmes sentimentaux avec Sam »

« Oh ! Mais je n'ai aucun problème moi ! D'ailleurs, j'ai dû annuler mon rendez-vous avec Sam pour toi !...oui, c'est de toi qu'il s'agit ! »

Je fixai Mercedes en relevant un sourcil.

« Ne fais pas semblant de rien comprendre Kurt !... Pourquoi as-tu laissé Blaine tout seul sur le parking comme un pauvre malheureux ? »

Je m'assis sur le canapé du salon et croisa les bras sur mon torse.

« Il n'avait pas l'air si malheureux que ça quand je l'ai vu débarquer et enlacer son motard ! »

«T'es sérieux là ?c'est pour ça que tu t'aies enfui ? »

« Nan j'suis rentré parce que j'avais vraiment plus envie de faire mes devoirs que de rester avec Blaine !...Biensûr que c'est pour ça que je suis parti ! T'aurais fait quoi à ma place ? »

« Je lui aurais demandé qui était avec lui... »

« Pour qu'il m'invente une histoire bidon ?...Certainement pas ! »

Mercedes haussa le ton.

« Oh lala mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être borné ma parole ! Tu veux savoir qui a accompagné Blaine ? »

« Non pas vraiment... »

« Mercedes, reste calme... »

Mercedes se parla à elle-même avant de s'asseoir près de moi.

« Kurt, j'ai vu Blaine te chercher partout sur le parking et je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi paniqué que lui du fait qu'il ne te trouvais pas !... »

Je ne répondis rien et la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tu n'étais pas là..On a essayé de t'appeler.. »

« Je sais »

« Kurt, le mec qui a emmener Blaine...c'est son frère... »

J'écarquillai les yeux et mon cœur se bit à battre la chamade.

« Son frère ? »

« Oui son frère ! c'est si impressionnant que ça ? »

« Mais quel crétin je suis ! »

Je me relevai et tournai sur moi même en me tapant main sur le front.

« Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ? »

« Jme le demande ! »

« Biensûr que c'était son frère ! Blaine m'avait parlé de lui et de sa moto quand on était au ski ! »

Mercedes s'affala au fond du canapé en laissant tomber ses bras sur ses cuisses, l'air désolant.

Je fis les 100 pas autour de la table basse.

« Il faut que j'appelle Blaine »

« Pas la peine »

« Hein ? Quoi? Pourquoi ?...il est reparti chez lui ? C'est fini ? »

« Kurt... »

« Il ne voudra plus me voir c'est certain »

« Kurt ! »

« J'ai tout gâché ! J'ai tout gâché mais quel idiot je suis bon sang ! »

« KUUUUUUUURT ! »

Mercedes se leva du canapé en hurlant mon prénom et en me secouant.

« Oh ! calme toi ok ? »

« Je me calme... »

« Trèèèès bien... »

« Bon, avant toute chose, tu vas t'asseoir sagement là...te calmer, reprendre tes esprits... et on va discuter calment de ce que tu vas faire ok ?...Je reviens, je vais chercher mon téléphone dans ma voiture ! »

Mercedes me fit rasseoir sur le canapé. Je pris une grande inspiration pour calmer les battements de mon cœur et pris le coussin à côté de moi pur le serrer de toutes mes forces.

« Ok, je t'attends... »

Mercedes parti chercher son téléphone dans sa voiture en laissant la porte d'entrée ouverte.

Je l'entendis revenir quelques minutes plus tard.

« Mercedes...qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

« Kurt ? »

Visiblement, la personne qui se trouvait derrière moi n'était pas Mercedes.

Je reconnu tout de suite la voix de Blaine.

Je me retourna d'un coup et le vit debout, l'air un peu tremblant, plus beau que jamais.

Je me levai et restai debout face à lui sans m'avancer.

« Blaine...je...je...Blaine, je suis un idiot fini...je suis désolé...terriblement désolé...je n'ai pas réfléchit alors que cela semblait tellement évident...j'ai tout gâché...je m'en veux...j'aimerai... »

Blaine s'approcha de moi et se mit à caresser mes bras pour me calmer.

« Kurt..Kurt...chut chuuuuuuuut »

Blaine mit son index sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.

« Je ne t'en veux pas...j'aurai sûrement réagi comme toi... ma voiture n'a pas voulu démarrer..J'ai donc appelé mon frère Cooper en catastrophe qui est de passage chez mes parents et il a bien voulu m'emmener en moto... »

Je n'arrivais plus à parler...

Je fixai Blaine dans les yeux -magnifiques yeux noisettes - en ayant les larmes prêtes à couler.

« Jamais je pourrais te tromper, te faire du mal ou quoique ce soit qui puisse t'attrister.. je tiens très fort à toi... j'ai même parler de toi à mes parents... »

« Tu as été voir tes parents ? »

« Oui...ce matin..on peut pas dire que ça se soit très bien passé...mais je leur ai dit que j'avais trouvé l'homme de mes rêves... »

« Oh ! »

Blaine remit une de mes mèches en place qui tombait sur mon front et me caressa la joue.

« Je suis fou de toi Kurt... »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que Blaine colla ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser aussi passionné que les précédent que l'on ait pu avoir.

Je n'aurai pas survécu sans la douceur, l'odeur et le goût de Blaine.

J'avais vraiment agît comme un imbécile, je m'en voulais... mais Blaine est quelqu'un de formidable.

Je l'aime...plus que l'on peut imaginer.

« Désolée les gars...continuez, continuez..faites comme si je n'étais pas là...j'ai juste oublier mon sac sur ton canapé Kurt... »

Je décollai mes lèvres de celles de Blaine, qui fit un gémissement de mécontentement, pour voir Mercedes marcher sur la pointe des pieds afin de récupérer son sac.

Je me mis à sourire.

« Merci Mercedes... »

Nous remercions Mercedes en même temps.

« A charge de revanche les gars !...je ferme la porte derrière moi !

Blaine me refixa de nouveau.

« Tu as une amie géniale ! »

« J'ai un petit-ami génial ! »

Nos lèvres étaient comme des aimants et nous pûmes nous retenir de nous embrasser de nouveau.

**POV Blaine**

Je suis tellement soulagé que tout se finisse bien.

Je pense avoir réussi à mettre en confiance Kurt.

Et être de nouveau dans ses bras est tout simplement identique au retour au paradis.

J'avais encore un jour de repos le lendemain avant de reprendre les cours...et Kurt me posa la question que j'attendais avec impatiente.

« Ca te dit de profiter encore du calme de cette maison et de rester pour la nuit ? »

Je mis à rire avant de répondre.

« Jte rassure, je me suis changé depuis ce matin... et je t'avoue que j'espérais fortement cette demande...si bien que j'avais prévu un sac avec des affaires de rechange pour cette nuit et demain...mais je les aient laissés dans ma voiture... »

Kurt se mit à rire à son tour et me prit la main pour aller dans la chambre.

« C'est bête j'aurai aimé te voir dans ton uniforme des Warblers »

« Si cela peut te faire plaisir...je le mettrais demain... »

Kurt m'enlaça et m'embrassa dans le cou.

Je me mis à frissonner et pencha la tête en arrière.

Sans nous en rendre vraiment compte, nous nous retrouvâmes allongés sur son lit, nous embrassant langoureusement en nous caressant les bras et le dos mutuellement.

Je pris l'initiative d'insérer ma main sous le pull de Kurt pour toucher sa peau -si douce- de son dos.

Je le serrai très fort contre moi et sentit l'excitation se prononcer dans mon entrejambe.

Kurt décolla ses lèvres des miennes et me regarda amoureusement.

J'étais sur un petit nuage. Il était magnifique.

« Blaine...je ...je ne peux pas... pas encore... »

« Ne t'en fait pas...on attendra le temps qu'il faut...moi non plus je ne me sent pas encore près...même si l'envie se ressent... »

Je déposai un léger baiser sur le nez puis la bouche de Kurt avant de me relever et m'asseoir sur son lit.

Kurt se leva et retira son pull avant de le poser délicatement sur son siège de bureau.

« Piouf...il fait chaud ! »

Je baissai la tête en rigolant tout en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Et si on allait se faire à manger !? »

« Je te suis ! »

Nous partîmes dans la cuisine et Kurt sorti tout un tas de choses avant de se mettre à couper les légumes.

« Tu sais cuisiner ? »

« Je suis le spécialiste de la ratatouille ! »

« Comme le dessin animé ? »

« Comme le dessin animé ! »

Nous nous mîmes à rire et J'aidai Kurt à préparer les légumes du mieux que je pouvais.

« Blaine ? »

« Humm ? »

« J'aimerai bien visiter ton école ! »

« Oh ! Oui pas de soucis...quand tu veux ! »

« Bah...j'ai cours que demain matin... »

« Parfait ! On met ça à demain après-midi si tu veux ! »

« Humm...ça ve va ! et puis... on pourra en profiter pour ramener ta voiture au garage de mon père... comme ça je la ferais passer en priorité quand mon père rentrera ! »

« Il va avoir du boulot ! Parce qu'elle accumule les soucis ! »

« Mon père sait tout faire ! »

Je m'approchai de Kurt et le pris par la taille.

Je lui déposai un bisou dans le cou.

« Quand on a un fils aussi parfait...je n'en doute pas une seconde... »


	20. Chapter 20

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello ! Veuillez m'excuser pour Dimanche dernier.. Trop de choses ont fait que je n'avais plus la tête à écrire quoique ce soit:)

On n'oublie et on se concentre sur ce tout nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture:)

THE LAND OF OUR LIFE

Chapitre 20

**POV Kurt**

La nuit n'aurait pas pu être plus parfaite...

Passer toute la nuit dans les bras de Blaine... me fait limite détester les journées où je suis obligée de me détacher de lui.

Nous nous étions levés un peu plus tôt du fait que je devais aller déposer Blaine à Dalton avant d'aller au lycée.

Même si l'interro de Maths que j'allais avoir à la première heure ne m'enchantait pas du tout, il fallait au moins que j'aille faire acte de présence... Mes réponses aux questions risquent vraiment d'être épiques...Je n'ai absolument rien réviser... Il faut à tout prix que Mercedes se mette à côté de moi...

Blaine était trop mignon quand il mangeait ses céréales. Il triait ses Lucky Charms par couleur dans sa cuillère avant de les manger.

Je failli renverser du café sur ma chemise blanche Calvin Klein en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer.

« Salut Kurt !...hum et toi..je t'ai déjà vu...mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans notre cuisine à cette heure là ? »

« Finn ! mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?...je croyais que tu étais chez Rachel et que tu allais au lycée directement... »

« C'est ce qui était prévu effectivement... mais la chienne de Rachel, tu sais, Barbra...elle a ses chaleurs et a confondu ma jambe avec...enfin tu vois... donc je suis passé changer de pantalon là... »

Je voyais du coin de l'oeil que Blaine se retenait d'éclater de rire. Ce qui m'a un peu détendu je dois dire.

Finn n'était pas censé savoir que Blaine avait dormi à la maison...encore moins que c'était la deuxième nuit d'affilé..

Quand je vis Finn s'asseoir à table, à l'opposé de Blaine, en le fixant les sourcils relevés et Blaine qui changea immédiatement l'expression de son visage, je me dis qu'il fallait que j'intervienne le plus vite possible.

« C'est Blaine...tu te souviens ? »

Blaine posa délicatement sa cuillère dans son bol encore rempli de Lucky Chams bleus.. (apriori, ce n'était pas ses préférés) et répondit à Finn en levant légèrement le bras.

« Salut ! »

« Salut ! Moi c'est Finn »

Finn se leva de sa chaise et tendit son bras vers Blaine.

« Heu..oui...je sais.. »

« T'es venu comment ?...il ne me semble pas avoir vu une voiture ou j'sais pas quoi d'autres devant la maison ? »

Blaine me regarda et je voyais qu'il m'appelait au secours.

« C'est Mercedes qui l'a déposé ici... »

Je vis Finn complètement perdu.

« Mercedes ? Pourquoi elle aurait déposé Blaine si tôt ? »

« La voiture de Blaine est en panne...et Mercedes a gentiment déposer Blaine ici...hier soir... »

« Wow...ok...et..vous avez passé la nuit ens...non non jveux pas savoir en fait...et..Burt est au courant ? »

« Oui ils le savent.. bon, t'as pas un pantalon à changer toi ? »

« Ouais ouais...j'y vais »

Finn sortit de la cuisine et je m'assis à côté de Blaine.

« T'as vu avec qui je vis ? »

« Il n'est pas méchant... »

« Non...certes..mais c'est Finn quoi... »

« Hey Kurt ! »

Finn passa la tête dans l'encolure de la porte.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu peux me déposer au lycée ?...j'en ai ras le bol de prendre mon vélo à chaque fois...en plus il fait super froid ! »

« Mais je.. »

« Merci Kurt ! »

Finn repartit dans sa chambre pour se changer, je restai là, sans pouvoir rétorquer à la demande de mon frère...DEMI-frère...

« Blaine je suis désolé, on va devoir se coltiner Finn tout le long du trajet... »

« C'est pas grave... de toutes façons, on se voit cet après-midi... tu finis à quelle heure ? »

« Midi ! Je serai donc à Dalton vers midi et demi...ça te va ? »

« Ça ne peut pas être plus parfait... »

Blaine se leva en même temps que moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

« Ça...c'est parfait... »

Il avait raison...être dans ses bras c'était la perfection.

« Il faut qu'on y aille...on va être en retard.. »

Je mis les bols et cuillères dans l'évier et allai mettre mon manteau dans l'entrée, suivi par Blaine.

« Finn ! Dépêches-toi on y va! On t'attend dans la voiture ! »

Alors que j'avais ma main droite sur le levier de vitesses, prêt à passer la première, Blaine posa la main sur la mienne.

Je me retourna vers lui et sourit à la vue de son visage si magnifique.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser... »

Mon cœur s'emballa à la demande de Blaine.

Je me penchai vers Blaine et collai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Son nez était gelé mais sa bouche était chaude et ses lèvres avaient un goût sucré délicieux.

Finn monta à l'arrière de la voiture comme un sauvage et claqua la portière avant de se frotter les mains pour se les réchauffer.

« Wow wow les gars ! Je suis là ...donc si vous pouviez éviter vos...vos trucs...gays là... »

« Ton vélo est là Finn ! »

« Non c'est bon j'ai rien dit... »

« J'emmène Blaine à Wersterville avant... »

« Hein ? Mais je devais retrouver Rachel au Lima Bean avant les cours ! »

Je pointai du doigt le vélo de Finn pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas obligé de rester, une nouvelle fois dans la voiture...

« Ok c'est bon je préviens Rachel... »

« Ouais bah dis-lui juste que tu ne seras pas à l'heure... pas besoin de lui raconter un tas de choses qu'elle s'empresserait de raconter à tout le lycée »

Je sentis une pression de la main de Blaine sur la mienne, comme pour approuver ce que je venais de dire.

Je n'ai pas honte de sortir avec Blaine ni quoique ce soit d'autres... Je ne veux juste pas qu'on me pose une tonne de questions.

Le trajet fut silencieux. Finn n'arrêtait pas de remuer la tête en écoutant son lecteur MP3, tout en tapant le rythme sur sa cuisse. Je me demande même s'il n'écoutait pas la même chanson en boucle. Blaine avait gardé son merveilleux sourire et me fit des clins d'oeil à chaque croisement de regard.

« Wow Mec, ton lycée il déchire ! »

« Merci, je m'y sens bien, c'est vrai...je m'y sentirais même mieux si... »

Blaine me fixa dans les yeux et je me retenais du mieux que je pouvais pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais accepté Finn dans la voiture ? Pourquoi Rachel avait adopté une chienne ? Pourquoi est-ce que cette chienne avait fait pipi sur Finn ?... Les réponses à ces questions n'y changeraient rien... Mon petit ami me regardait avec un sourire à tomber par terre, j'avais le cœur qui allait explosé...je mourrais d'envie de le serrer dans mes bras avant de le laisser partir... et il y avait Finn... mon frère...non, DEMI-frère, sur la banquette arrière, mesurant presque 2 mètres mais à l'allure d'un enfant de 4 ans qui était impatient de retrouver ses petits camarades à l'école maternelle. J'aurai aimé lui donner une sucette pour l'occuper deux minutes, le temps de reprendre des focres sur les lèvres de Blaine... mais je ne sais pas comment Finn l'aurait pris... et puis je n'avais pas de sucette sur moi de toutes façons...

« Bon... je ne vais pas vous mettre en retard...on se voit comme convenu Kurt ? »

« Comme convenu...oui... »

Je savais que Blaine voulait m'embrasser.. et personnellement, si je n'avais pas un dernier goût sucré sur mes lèvres avant de me concentrer sur mon pu**** de contrôle de math... je n'allais pas tenir jusqu'à midi trente.

« C'est bon, allez-y je ferme les yeux »

Mise à part tenir la chandelle, si Finn avait pu se la fermer, ça aurait été super.

« Heu..tu veux que je te montre où je t'attendrais ce midi ? »

Blaine est un génie !

« Ok... »

Blaine et moi sortîmes de la voiture.

Je savais que Blaine avait fait exprès de dire ça pour ne pas que l'on s'affiche devant Finn. Parce que nous étions juste devant l'entrée de Dalton donc c'était quasi évident que j'aurais récupéré Blaine au même endroit quelques heures plus tard.

Blaine me prit la main et m'entraîna d'un pas rapide derrière un petit muret à l'abri des regards indiscrets. J'entends par là, les yeux de Finn. Avant de me retrouver derrière le muret, mon coup d'œil vers ma voiture m'avait permis de voir des traces de mains sur la vitre arrière. La buée lui floutait la vue sans doute.

« Je ne peux pas te retenir plus longtemps...malheureusement... mais je voulais te serrer dans mes bras plus que tout avant de te laisser partir »

« Blaine...je suis vraiment désolé pour Finn..je »

Blaine ne me laissa même pas finir ma phrase que ses mains avaient pris mon visage en coupe pour qu'il y dépose ses lèvres...-sucrées- sur les miennes.

Je serrai Blaine dans mes bras et le temps pris le dessus. Il fallait vraiment que j'y aille.

« A tout à l'heure petit ange... »

Je me retournai une dernière fois vers Blaine, embrassa la paume de ma main et lui fit un dernier signe avant de remonter dans ma voiture.

« Pourquoi t'es pas monté devant ? »

« Fait trop froid dehors ! »

« Finn, va bien falloir que tu sortes à un moment donné »

« Ok jme mets devant ! »

Finn commença à escalader les sièges, ce qui ne me plu pas du tout.

« Non non non ! C'est bon c'est bon reste derrière...de toutes façons, avec la condensation, on ne remarque pas que je joue les taxis »

Je suis l'expert de la ponctualité... la cloche sonna le début des cours alors que j'étais sur le seuil de la porte de la classe de math. Je fus soulagé de voir que la place à côté de Mercedes était libre. Je m'y rua donc.

« Mercedes ! Tu vas me sauver la vie... »

« Non non non ! Je ne vais pas quitter le cours pour aller te chercher Blaine ! »

Je me mis à rire.

« Mais non voyons... tfaçons je retourne voir Blaine tout à l'heure... j'ai juste besoin de toi pour ce contrôle de math... »

« Et j'ai quoi en échange ? »

« Mon amitié et un gros bisou sur la joue ! »

Notre prof de math est tellement dans son monde de chiffres qu'il n'a jamais remarqué que Mercedes et moi avions souvent la même copie. En même temps, je persiste à dire que le fait de savoir la valeur de x dans une équation de 10 mètres de long, ne me sera d'aucune utilité quand je serai dans ma tenue de scène du premier rôle d'une comédie musicale sur les planches de Broadway.. Maintenant que j'ai un petit ami... je vais pouvoir projeter mon avenir dans les couloirs de New York.

Le cours d'après n'était guère plus intéressant... mais le fait de savoir que je retrouverais Blaine dans quelques heures m'a motivé à écouter le cours la majeure partie des 50 minutes.

Je passai les 10 minutes d'interclasse avec Sam et Mercedes, qui ne voulaient pas non plus s'afficher ensemble dans les couloirs du lycée.

Santana déposa ses affaires dans son casier, qui était juste à côté de nous quand Brittany arriva tout courant, essoufflée et l'air très inquiète.

« Les gars je l'ai encore vue ! »

Nous regardions tous Brittany étonnés, s'attendant à encore entendre une ânerie..comme d'habitude.

« Qui ça ? »

Seule Santana avait l'air de prendre au sérieux sa copine.

« Mon sosie ! »

Bingo...

« Ton...sosie ? »

Je faillis éclater de rire mais l'inquiétude sur le visage de Brittany était limite flippant.

« Il...enfin, elle était là... encore... dans les toilettes des filles !...je ne comprends pas, à chaque fois que je lui parle, elle me regarde, ne répond pas et part en courant sans que je ne puisse la rattraper...je suis sûre qu'il y a un passage secret qui mène dans une cave secrète où ils font du clonage ou j'sais pas quoi... »

Je ne pu définitivement pas me retenir de pouffer de rire. Mercedes et Sam se retournèrent pour éclater de rire ensemble.

Je ne comprends vraiment pas Brittany..

Au début je croyais qu'elle le faisait exprès.. pour se donner un genre.. mais l'année dernière, nous étions tous tombés des nues lorsqu'elle nous avait parlé du Père Noël.

Je sorti mon miroir de poche de mon sac de cours (Une mèche rebelle et tout est dépeuplé... donc toujours avoir un miroir de poche, c'est essentiel), l'ouvrit et le mis devant Brittany.

« C'est elle ? »

« Tu l'as retrouvée ?...merci Kurt ! »

Brittany me sauta dans les bras et je faillis perdre l'équilibre.

« Cheveux ! Cheveux cheveux ! »

Je ne supporte pas ça...

« Brit ! Calmes-toi... ce que tu as vu dans le miroir là, et sans doute dans les toilettes du lycée... n'est que ton reflet !..c'est toi !.. c'est pas ton clone ni ton sosie ou je ne sais pas quoi...c'est juste toi ! »

« Je me disais bien aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas être aussi belle !...Kurt, merci pour tout ! »

Brittany reparti en prenant le bras de Santana qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Etonnant d'ailleurs.

J'étais vraiment abasourdi par Brittany..

La cloche sonna le cours suivant, le dernier avant d'aller retrouver Blaine.

Je me regardai dans mon miroir de poche, remis mes cheveux en place et sourit en repensant à Brittany avant de rejoindre la classe d'Espagnol.

B + …. je suis fier de moi... j'avais réussi mon devoir d'espagnol qu'on avait fait avant les vacances de Noël...

Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y qu'en cours de Math que je demande de l'aide à Mercedes.

Le cours passa relativement vite vu que le sujet du jour était de raconter notre voyage au ski en espagnol.

Santana avait pris la parole et avait débité un nombre incalculable de mots. En même temps elle parle couramment la langue avec sa grand-mère... Elle s'en vente un peu trop d'ailleurs.

J'avais rangé mes affaires avant la sonnerie.

Je choppai Finn avant de rejoindre ma voiture.

« Finn ! Heu... tu es là ce soir ?...enfin jveux dire à la maison ? »

« Non... Rachel et moi sommes les invités d'honneur à « Fondue pour deux » chez Brit !...je crois que le sujet est « sosie or not sosie telle est la question !...j'ai rien compris...mais Rachel veut y aller...je dormirai chez elle encore ce soir... »

« Oh ! Bah...bon courage...enfin bonne soirée... »

« Hey ptit frère ! Tu diras rien à ma mère hein !? J'suis pas censé rester chez Rachel tous les soirs...encore moins les veilles de cours ! »

« Idem pour mon père...avec...Blaine...ok ? »

« Tape là frangin ! »

Finn me tendit sa paume mais vu que la minute d'avant je l'avais surpris en train de se remettre les bijoux de famille en place... l'envie de lui taper dans les mains n'était pas franchement présente.

« Heu.. non c'est bon...allez j'y vais... tchao ! »

Je courrai à ma voiture et parti en direction de Westerville.

J'avais non seulement hâte de retrouver Blaine... mais aussi de visiter son lycée...

Qui sait... je pourrais peut-être demander mon transfert à Dalton...

_Pas de POV Blaine pour ce chapitre... désolée... mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je me sens beaucoup plus à l'aise dans la peau de Kurt... _

_Je vous promets qu'il y en aura la prochaine fois:) _


	21. Chapter 21

**Note de l'auteur :**

Coucou ! me revoilà:) Je n'ai pas abandonné la fiction, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Je suis vraiment désolée pour les deux derniers dimanches sans publication...

Mais comme vous le savez, Chris et Darren sont venus à Paris pour la promo de leurs films... donc j'y suis allée.

Je vous promets de redevenir ponctuelle et de vous publier un chapitre tous les dimanches !

Bonne lecture... et n'hésitez pas à « reviewer » lol

THE LAND OF OUR LIFE

Chapitre 21

**POV Blaine**

« Blaine ! Il serait peut-être temps que tu sortes de la salle de bain ! J'aimerai pouvoir aller aux toilettes s'il te plait ! »

« J'en ai pour deux ptites minutes Nick ! »

« T'a t'on déjà appris à faire la différence entre les heures et les minutes !? »

« C'est bon c'est bon, je sors ! Juste une minute... Rien ne t'empêche d'aller aux toilettes dans la chambre de Jeff, c'est juste à côté! »

« Pas possible... mon magazine est dans la salle de bain... et j'aime bien lire mon magazine dans MES toilettes... oh et puis ça te regarde pas tout ça ! Sort de là Blaine maintenant ! A force de t'arroser de parfum, Kurt va tourner de l'œil ! »

« Comment tu sais que je vais voir Kurt... ? »

« Blaine... même la nuit tu l'appelle dans ton sommeil.. »

« Ok je plaide coupable ! »

Je sortis de la salle de bain après une dizaine de tentative de mise en place de mes boucles...Je voulais âtre parfait pour la venue de Kurt à Dalton.

J'avais à peine franchi la porte que Nick me poussa pour entrer dans la salle de bain.

Je dis à Nick que je descendais, à travers la porte et quittai la chambre.

J'étais stressé comme si c'était la première fois que j'allais rencontrer Kurt, comme si nous avions discuté pendant des jours et des jours sur Internet et que l'on avait décidé de se rencontrer pour la première fois aujourd'hui...

Il était bientôt midi trente et mon cœur s'emballa quand je vis la voiture de Kurt arriver.

Il était toujours aussi beau et élégant. Kurt est quelqu'un qui prend énormément soin de lui. C'est aussi cette sorte de fragilité qui me rend dingue parce qu'on a forcément envie de le protéger et de prendre aussi soin de lui qu'il ne le fait de lui même... Enfin, quand je dis on... je pense JE surtout...

« Hey ! Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ? »

« Non je viens de sortir... »

Kurt s'approcha de moi. Je regardai à droite et à gauche pour vérifier que nous étions pas trop épiés et m'approchai du visage de Kurt pour l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres en lui prenant la main.

« Ca a été tes cours ce matin ? »

« Comme des cours quoi... »

Je me mis à rire avant d'entraîner Kurt à l'intérieur du lycée.

« Prêt pour la visite ? »

Kurt approuva ma question d'un signe de la tête accompagné d'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

Je le senti serrer ma main plus fort. Je trouvai ça adorable et je fis pareil.

Je fus complètement sous le charme de voir Kurt aussi émerveillé lorsque je lui montrai le Hall d'entrée.

« Cet escalier me fait penser à Titanic »

Il était adorable...

Je me mis à sourire.

« A Titanic ? »

« Ouais... tu sais à la fin quand Rose rejoint Jack dans l'escalier... »

« Oh ! Oui, c'est vrai... je n'y avais jamais pensé... je ne montrai plus ces escaliers sans penser à Titanic maintenant... »

Nous baissâmes nos têtes en même temps pour se mettre à rire.

Après avoir fait visiter certaines salles de cours et notre salle de répètes des Warblers je proposai à Kurt de lui faire visiter ma chambre.

Les couloirs étaient longs et nous avions marcher suffisamment pour mériter une pause.

« T'es sur que cela ne va pas déranger ton colocataire de chambre ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Kurt, Nick n'est pas là cet après-midi..Nous serons tranquilles ! »

« Oh ! »

J'ouvris la porte et fit entrer Kurt avant de refermer -à clé- la porte derrière moi.

« Wow c'est grand ! »

« Ouais on n'a pas à se plaindre... vas-y assieds-toi »

Kurt fit le tour de la chambre en inspectant le moindre détail. J'étais en admiration de le voir si intéressé...

Il s'assit sur mon lit et pris la photo de nous deux que nous avions pris en France et que j'avais mis soigneusement dans un cadre.

Je m'assis à ses côtés et lui sourit.

« J'adore cette photo... »

Je pris le cadre des mains de Kurt pour le reposer sur ma table de nuit en me penchant devant lui avant de passer ma main gauche autour de sa taille et de caresser son doux visage avec ma main droite en le fixant dans les yeux.

« Je suis heureux d'être avec toi Kurt »

Je vis les yeux de Kurt briller et je ne pu me retenir plus longtemps avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Alors que nos langues jouaient le jeu des retrouvailles, je senti la main de Kurt dans mon cou qui caressait le bas de ma tête en entremêlant mes boucles dans ses doigts.

L'envie était trop présente et j'avais vraiment besoin de plus de contacts avec Kurt.

Je le fis donc pencher doucement sur le lit jusqu'à l'allonger complètement.

Je me collai contre lui, tout en continuant à l'embrasser, ma jambe droite entre les siennes.

La main de Kurt descendit doucement le long de mon dos. J'eus un énorme frisson qui me fit limite sursauter.

Je me rapprochai encore plus de Kurt en mettant presque mon torse sur le sien et en passant mon bras sous lui pour l'enlacer plus fort...Comme si quelque chose allait nous séparer et que nous résistions à ça.

Je mis fin au baiser, non pas parce que j'en avais marre mais parce que je commençais à être en manque d'air...

J'étais quasi au dessus de Kurt. Aucun mot ne sorti de nos bouches.. L'attraction physique était en tête de tout ce que nous aurions pu faire et Kurt fit le premier pas en relevant sa tête pour reprendre un baiser encore plus passionné.

Ma bouche dévia sur l'encolure des lèvres de Kurt et je lui déposai des petits baisers le long de sa joue jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille que je mordillai doucement avant de l'embrasser plus fort dans le coup.

Le gémissement que Kurt émit me fit un effet incroyable.

Je savais qu'il était encore tôt et que ni Kurt ni moi étions prêt pour passer à l'acte.. mais à ce moment précis, j'en avais terriblement envie et je sentis que Kurt était tout aussi d'accord pour aller plus loin.

La main de Kurt descendit maintenant doucement sur mes fesses et même si mon pantalon faisait barrière au contact de nos peaux, je débordais de désir et d'amour pour Kurt.

Je me relevai pour regarder Kurt de nouveau..

« Kurt... t'es sur de vouloir...ça? »

« Ca.. je ne sais pas...ce qui est sûr, c'est que je veux plus qu'un simple baiser... »

Je reposai mes lèvres sur celles de Kurt et je le senti me serrer très fort contre lui.

J'étais maintenant allongé complètement sur lui.

« Blaine ! t'es là ? Pourquoi t'as fermé à clé ? »

Nick frappa comme un malade à la porte et je regardais Kurt avant de me mordre la lèvre inférieure en fermant les yeux.

Je fus littéralement frustré.

« Je suis désolé Kurt... »

« Ce n'était sans doute pas le bon moment »

J'embrassai Kurt de nouveau rapidement avant de me lever et de remettre mes vêtements correctement pour éviter tout soupçons auprès de Nick.

J'attendis que Kurt fasse de même et allai ouvrir la porte à Nick.

**POV Kurt**

Mon dieu.. Blaine est tellement... tellement... parfait... Je ne me sentais plus sur terre, là, allongé sur son lit, lui au dessus de moi.. prêts à descendre en dessous de l'équateur...

Je fus frustré d'être interrompus.. mais à la fois soulagé.. je ne sais pas si j'étais vraiment prêt à passer à l'acte en fait...

Quoiqu'il en soit... j'aime Blaine.. ça, c'est une certitude... et son lycée est vraiment super...

Je remis mes cheveux en place juste avant que Blaine ouvre la porte.

« Oh ! Salut Kurt ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais là... »

« Salut !.. »

Je souris bêtement... j'étais complètement gêné.. J'avais l'impression d'être nu et d'être surpris en plein acte alors que j'étais habillé et que a priori, rien ne laissait paraître que Blaine et moi étions en mode câlin 2 minutes plus tôt sur son lit.

Sauf que Nick, qui venait d'entrer.. ne me fixait pas... mais fixer les draps de Blaine, légèrement défaits.

« Nick ! Mais, tu ne devais pas rendre visite à ta grand-mère ? »

« J'y suis allé... mais elle ne m'a pas reconnu... »

« Oh mince, mec...j'suis désolé... »

« Ne le soit pas Blaine !... t'inquiète j'ai l'habitude... ça lui arrive des fois...Je ne vous dérange pas... je vais en bas avec les autres... ils sont en pleine partie de baby foot.. j'vais aller me défouler »

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers Nick.

« Tu nous déranges pas du tout ! On allait partir de toutes façons ! Hein Blaine ?... Blaine doit emmener sa voiture au garage de mon père... »

Je vis Blaine sourire. Il reprit ma conversation.

« Oui..voilà.. ma voiture..garage...c'est ça ! On allait partir ! »

« Ok... bon je pose mon sac et j'y vais...heu.. Blaine ?..tu rentres ce soir ou pas ? »

Je sentis Blaine mal à l'aise et je vis qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

C'est vrai que nous n'avions pas encore étudier la question. Je savais que Blaine reprenait les cours le lendemain mais je voulais aussi profiter du peu de jours où mon père et Carole n'étaient pas présents pour passer mes nuits dans les bras de Blaine.

En plus, Finn m'avait dit qu'il dormirait chez Rachel, une fois de plus... et je n'aime pas rester tout seul la nuit...

« Blaine dort à la maison... »

Blaine fut à la fois étonné et ravi de cette annonce.

« Voilà ta réponse... je ...je dors chez Kurt ce soir... »

« Cool ! Ça te dérange pas si j'organise une soirée PS3 dans la chambre ce soir ? »

« Tant que vous ne cassez pas mon lit... »

« Super ! Merci Blaine ! … Kurt ?! À bientôt j'espère ! Prends bien soin de notre Warbler ! »

« Comptes-sur moi Nick! »

Blaine ferma la porte et nous nous sommes mis à éclater de rire quand on entendit Nick crier dans le couloir.

« Les gars ! Jeux vidéo party dans notre chambre ce soir ! Blaine découche encore ! »

« Alors c'est vrai... je peux venir chez toi encore ce soir ? »

Je m'approchai de Blaine et enroula sa taille de mes bras.

« Je n'en serai que ravi »

« Il y a des bus de chez toi à Westerville ? ...vu qu'on a cours tous les deux demain... »

« Tss Tsss Tssss... Je viendrai te déposer et j'irai en cours après... »

« Vivement que je récupère une voiture en état de marche ! Ça me gêne de te faire tous ces allers-retours... »

« Je ne le fais que pour des personnes spéciales... »

« Je suis une personne spéciale ? »

« Plus que ça... »

Je déposai mes lèvres sur celles de Blaine et mordillai ses lèvres qui avaient toujours un aussi bon goût.

« Je prends quelques affaires et on y va ? »

« Okay »

Blaine partit dans la salle de bain prendre son nécessaire de toilette et je scrutai de nouveau la chambre.

Je pris la guitare acoustique qui était posée sur son socle près du lit de Blaine et essaya de jouer quelques accords.

Blaine sortit de la salle de bain avec son sac et me sourit.

« Blaine ?..tu veux bien prendre ta guitare ? Comme ça tu pourras m'en jouer ce soir !? »

« Si tu veux !...je pourrais même t'apprendre deux trois trucs »

« Ouh là...non je laisse ça aux professionnels ! »

« Je suis sûr que tu apprendrais vite ! »

« J'aime ton optimisme ! »

« Il faut toujours l'être ! »

« Tu as raison... »

« Je suis prêt ! On y va ? »

« C'est parti ! »

Nous sortîmes de la chambre de Blaine et nous sursautâmes en même temps en voyant Nick, Jeff, David et Wes attroupés derrière la porte.

Ils faillirent tomber à nos pieds.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous ? »

« Désolés Blaine... mais Nick nous a dit que tu étais avec Kurt et... »

« Oh le traitre ! Tu me le payera ça Jeff ! »

« Wes, tu peux te reculer s'il te plaît, tu me marche sur le pied là ! »

« Oups, désolé David... »

« Bon hey les gars quand vous aurez fini votre conversation de ménagère là ! Vous pourrez aller voir si je suis ailleurs ?... occupez-vous de vos affaire, Kurt et moi allions partir... »

J'étais rouge comme une tomate... j'eus alors une vision... je m'imaginais continuer notre câlin avec Blaine sous els yeux des Warblers qu'on aurait pas entendu rentrer...

Je repris une grande inspiration et suivis Blaine dans le couloir alors que les Warblers se dirigeaient dans le sens inverse.

« Soyez sages ! »

Blaine se retourna une dernière fois et leu tira la langue, ce qui me fit rire.

Il prit ma main et nous traversâmes les longs couloirs jusqu'à la sortie.

« Je suis désolé de leur part... »

« C'est pas grave, ils ne sont pas méchants.. »

« Non, certes, mais dès qu'il y a un changement dans la vie privée de quelqu'un, ils sont toujours trop curieux ! »

« En tout cas, j'adore cet endroit ! »

« C'est vrai ? Ça te plaît ? »

« Beaucoup... ça me plairait beaucoup de suivre les cours ici... d'autant plus que tu y est ! »

« Tu serais prêt à venir à Dalton alors ? »

« Le problème majeur... c'est le coût de l'inscription... »

« J'avoue que cela n'est pas donné... et je dois avouer que c'est le seul avantage que j'ai avec mes parents... Ce sont eux qui ont payé l'inscription... mais il ne faut pas croire que ce soit pour mon bien qu'ils ont fait ça... mais pour le leur.. au moins, je ne suis plus à la maison, et comme l'endroit est génial, je ne suis pas tenté de revenir habiter avec eux... »

L'histoire de Blaine m'émouvra toujours autant... Heureusement qu'il se plaît ici. Je serai toujours là pour lui de toutes façons.

Je ne sus quoi répondre... je lui serra donc la main un peu plus fort...

« Allez, assez de s'apitoyer sur mon sors ! Allons voir si ma voiture veut bien démarrer au moins pour aller jusqu'au garage de ton père !.. et pour te remercier...je t'invite au resto ce soir ! »

« Oh non non ! je ne fais pas ça pour avoir quelque chose en retour Blaine ! »

Blaine se mit devant moi et me mit son index devant ma bouche.

« J'ai voté et l'invitation au resto a remporté tous les votes ! »

« Il n'y a eu qu'un seul vote ! »

« Ca compte quand même ! »

« Je suppose que je ne peux pas demander un autre référendum ? »

Blaine me fit non avec la tête et m'embrassa sur la joue.

Blaine monta dans sa voiture et essaya de démarrer..

Comme il l'avait pressenti, le moteur ne voulait rien savoir.

« Ouvre le capot ! »

« Tu t'y connais en mécanique ? »

« Mon père travaille dans un garage je te rappelle ! »

Blaine ouvrit le capot, et je me pencha au dessus du moteur.

Je refermai le capot quelques minutes plus tard.

« Tu as trouvé ce qu'il n'allait pas ? »

« J'ai juste fait ça pour t'impressionner, je ne m'y connais pas du tout... en plus, avoir du cambouis sur les mains... est inimaginable pour moi... »

Blaine sorti de sa voiture en rigolant et me prit les mains.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de mettre la tête dans le moteur pour m'impressionner Kurt ! »

« Tant mieux, parce que je ne trouve pas ça romantique du tout... »

Blaine balança mes bras avant de rejoindre mes mains au niveau de sa bouche.

Il me les embrassa.

« J'essaye une dernière fois... si cela ne marche pas...on en reviendra à la bonne vieille méthode du remorquage... »

Blaine se remit une nouvelle fois derrière le volant, inspira profondément et tourna la clé dans la serrure.

Le moteur se mit en route à notre grande stupéfaction.

« Kurt ! ça marche ! »

« Ne tardons pas ! allons-y ! »

Je montai dans ma voiture et prit la direction de la maison, vérifiant dans le rétro que Blaine était toujours derrière moi.

Arrivés au garage de mon père, qui se situait à une cinquantaine de mètres de chez nous, Je dirigeais Blaine en lui faisant tout un tas de signes avec mes bras pour qu'il gare correctement sa voiture pour qu'elle soit en sécurité.

Blaine sortit de la voiture, son sac et sa guitare à la main.

« J'espère qu'elle ne va pas trop donner de boulot à ton père ! »

« T'inquiète il a l'habitude ! »

Je pris la main de Blaine et rentrai à la maison.

Je vis le répondeur clignoter. J'appuyai sur le bouton et entendit un message de mon père.

« Kurt, c'est Pa...jfbqbkq...crrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...Carole a...tssss...crrrrrrrrrrrrrr... rappelle...tsssssssssssssss...tard »

« Outch...ils n'ont pas l'air de bien capter..Installe toi dans le canapé, je vais essayer de les rappeler »

Je rappelai mon père sur son portable mais tombai directement sur le répondeur.

Je décidai de rappeler plus tard.

Je rejoignis Blaine sur le canapé qui commença à gratter sa guitare pour l'accorder.

Une fois accordée, il me tendit l'instrument .

« Tiens essaye ! »

« Oh non non non... je ne sais pas en jouer... »

« Allez Kurt, pour moi... »

« Okay okay mais tu ne te moque pas hein ? »

Blaine se rapprocha de moi et mis sa main par dessus la mienne pour installer mes doigts correctement sur les cordes.

« Voilà, tu mets ton index là et ton majeur comme ça... et là, tu fais glisser ton autre main sur les cordes »

Je fis ce que Blaine m'appris et je sortis un accord assez bon.

« Super !... »

« J'ai du boulot ! »

« Je suis sûr que tu apprends vite ! Recommence ! »

Je fis ce que Blaine me demanda et fut satisfait et fier d'y être arrivé.

Je penchai ma tête légèrement vers Blaine pour lui voler un baiser.

« Tu me joue quelque chose ? »

« Tu veux vraiment ? »

« S'il te plaît... »

« Okay...hum... j'ai justement écrit une chanson... »

« Vraiment ? »

Blaine me fit oui avec la tête avec l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

Il reprit sa guitare et commença à jouer et à chanter...

**Have you ever loved someone,**  
_As-tu déjà aimé quelqu'un,_  
**But you waited just too long,**  
_Mais tu as seulement attendu trop longtemps,_  
**To tell them what you're feeling.**  
_Pour dire quels étaient tes sentiments._  
**Maybe I was just too proud,**  
_Peut-être que j'étais juste trop fier,_  
**To say I love you right out loud,**  
_Pour dire je t'aime tout haut et sans détours,_  
**Found the words I must believe in.**  
_J'ai trouvé les mots auxquels je dois croire._  
**On this night, it holds us both within,**  
_Cette nuit, ça nous retient tous les deux à l'intérieur_  
**Set me free, oh let me live again.**  
_Libère-moi, oh laisse-moi revivre._

**It's you and me tonight,**  
_C'est toi et moi ce soir,_  
**With these feelings we can fight,**  
_Avec ces sentiments qu'on peut vaincre,_  
**Just two people lost but made it found together,**  
_Juste deux personnes perdues mais qui se sont rencontrées,_  
**And if we make it through,**  
_Et si nous y résistons,_  
**Then tomorrow find the truth,**  
_Alors demain on trouvera la vérité,_  
**You know I would fall,**  
_Tu sais que je tomberais,_  
**I would risk it all,**  
_Je prendrais tous les risques pour toi,_  
**Just for you.**  
_Juste pour toi._

**Gotta find a way somehow,**  
_On devrait trouver un moyen d'une manière ou d'une autre,_  
**Cause all we have is here and now,**  
_Parce que tout ce qu'on a c'est le présent,_  
**It can wait until tomorrow.**  
_Ca peut attendre jusqu'à demain._  
**If the morning comes too soon,**  
_Si le matin vient trop vite,_  
**We'll run away and chase the moon,**  
_On s'enfuira et on poursuivra la lune,_  
**Like a dream well you must follow.**  
_Comme un rêve que tu dois suivre._

**If you go, I won't be in your way,**  
_Si tu pars, je ne serai pas sur ton chemin,_  
**In my eyes, is all I have to say.**  
_Tout ce que j'ai à te dire est dans mes yeux._

**It's you and me tonight,**_  
C'est toi et moi ce soir,  
_**With these feelings we can fight,**_  
Avec ces sentiments qu'on peut vaincre,  
_**Just two people lost but made it found together,**_  
Juste deux personnes perdues mais qui se sont rencontrées,  
_**And if we make it through,**_  
Et si nous y résistons,  
_**Then tomorrow find the truth,**_  
Alors demain on trouvera la vérité,  
_**You know I would fall,**_  
Tu sais que je tomberais,  
_**I would risk it all,**_  
Je prendrais tous les risques pour toi,  
_**Just for you.**_  
Juste pour toi._

**Let your inhibitions go inside, outside, through**  
_Laisse tes inhibitions aller à l'interieur, à l'exterieur, à travers_  
**Set your heart free**  
_Libères ton coeur_  
**Let's run and hide cos tonight**  
_Allons courir et nous cacher parce que ce soir_  
**It's just me and you**  
_C'est juste toi et moi_

**It's you and me tonight,**_  
C'est toi et moi ce soir,  
_**With these feelings we can fight,**_  
Avec ces sentiments qu'on peut vaincre,  
_**Just two people lost but made it found together,**_  
Juste deux personnes perdues mais qui se sont rencontrées,  
_**And if we make it through,**_  
Et si nous y résistons,  
_**Then tomorrow find the truth,**_  
Alors demain on trouvera la vérité,  
_**You know I would fall,**_  
Tu sais que je tomberais,  
_**I would risk it all,**_  
Je prendrais tous les risques pour toi,  
_**Just for you.**_  
Juste pour toi._

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

Je mis mes mains sur ma bouche tant l'émotion était présente.

Je n'eus que la force d'enlacer Blaine et de lui susurrer un « je t'aime » dans le creu de son oreille.

« Je t'aime Kurt... »

Nous restâmes un long moment enlacés. Blaine jouait quelques accords magnifiques. Nous chantions mêmes des chansons plus ou moins drôles pour éviter le trop d'émotion.

« Je t'emmène manger ? »

J'avais oublié. Blaine m'avait invité au restaurant. Une belle soirée en tête à tête s'annonçait.

« Où est-ce que tu aimerais aller ? »

« Je t'emmène au Breadstix ça te va ? »

« Parfait ! Allons-y »

« Ah par contre ya un soucis ! »

Je stoppai net et fixai Blaine étonné..

Blaine me fixa désespéré.

« Je t'invite toujours mais...il faut que tu nous emmènes »

Je me mis à rire.

« Allez go Mr Anderson ! »

Je pris le bras de Blaine et partîmes au Breadstix.

A peine rentrés dans le restaurant, j'aperçus Mercedes et Sam dans un coin au fond de la salle.

Mercedes me fit un grand signe de la main suivi de Sam.

Blaine et moi répondirent au geste avant de s'asseoir à une table discrète que la serveuse nous avait recommandée.

« Les cheesecakes sont à tomber ici ! »

Blaine adore les cheesecakes... comme moi.

« Et si on commençait par le plat avant le dessert !? »

Le dîner était absolument parfait. Pourquoi personne n'a encore jamais réussi à inventer une machine à arrêter le temps ? Je fus tellement heureux de partager une part de cheesecake avec Blaine.

Ce ne fut pas grand chose mais c'est le genre de chose que je trouve incroyablement romantique... et je suis un éternel romantique.

Blaine paya l'addition. J'ai voulu payer ma part mais Blaine allait limite se fâcher quand je lui ai proposé de participer.

Je garai ma voiture à ma place habituelle et entra dans la maison la main de Blaine dans la mienne.

« Heureusement que mon père et Carole ne sont pas là, j'ai oublié d'éteindre la lumière avant de partir »

« Bonsoir Kurt ! »

Mon souffle se coupa.

Mon père était adossé contre le mur du couloir, me fixant dans les yeux sans aucune expression du visage.

_*Chanson que chante Blaine à Kurt_ : **You and Me (Tonight) – Alistair Griffin **(C'est un chanteur anglais que j'ai découvert en 2004, et dont j'adore la voix et les chansons) Je vous conseille de l'écouter sur Youtube, elle est magnifique.


	22. Chapter 22

**Note de l'auteur :**

Mon excuse de cette semaine ?... Une migraine...des contre-temps...

Pour la peine, je n'attends pas dimanche pour publier ce chapitre...

Bonne lecture et pensez aux reviews ! (je vous jure que ça me boost encore plus!)

THE LAND OF OUR LIFE

Chapitre 22

**POV KURT**

Il a dû s'écouler seulement quelques secondes avant que je ne réagisse mais cela me paru une éternité.

J'étais abasourdi.

Comment cela était-il possible ?

Mon père était là...devant moi... ou devrais-je plutôt dire...devant nous... alors qu'il était censé rentrer ce week-end avec Carole.

Tout commença à s'embrouiller et je me rendis compte que mon père ne me fixait plus dans les yeux mais regardait ma main... qui était dans celle de Blaine.

Je baissai la tête pour me confirmer à moi même que c'était bien cela qu'il regardait, levai les yeux rapidement pour apercevoir Blaine qui était devenu aussi blanc qu'un linge et pris la décision de lui lâcher la main avant que mon père ne lui saute dessus.

« Pa...pa...mais...pourquoi tu es là ? »

Mon père croisa ses bras, toujours adossé au mur.

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je vis ici Kurt »

Je ne voulu pas que mon père me voit m'affaiblir devant lui et encore moins qu'il fasse peur à Blaine.

Mon père avait une carrure assez imposante et il pouvait facilement faire peur à qui venait le titiller.

Je repris donc la main de Blaine et l'entraîna dans la cuisine en passant devant mon père.

Mon cœur battait tellement vite que je pris une grande inspiration une fois arrivé près du plan de travail.

Mon père m'avait suivi et je l'entendis tirer la chaise violemment avant de s'asseoir.

« Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire papa »

« Je je...je devrais peut-être y aller Kurt... je vais prendre un taxi... »

Blaine se colla à moi pour m'informer de sa décision de quitter les lieux. J'aurais voulu le serrer fort dans mes bras et lui dire de rester...J'avais besoin de lui plus que n'importe qui à ce moment précis.

Je ne le pris pas dans mes bras -à contre cœur-.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes Blaine, restes... s'il te plaît »

« Je fais si peur que ça ? »

Mon père s'adressa à Blaine plutôt calmement...je fus d'ailleurs surpris.

« Oh...heu.. non..non... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire..mais..je..je.. »

« Ok, venez vous asseoir vous deux.. »

Une fois tous assis autour de la table, Carole entra dans la cuisine.

« Ah vous êtes rentrés les garçons ? »

« Carole ?... mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Carole avait le bras plâtré tenu par une écharpe autour de son cou.

« Tu n'as pas eu notre message ? ...J'ai fait une mauvaise chute au ski et voilà le résultat !.. On a donc décidé de rentrer vu que pour moi, le ski ce n'était plus la peine ! »

« Non j'ai pas eu de message..enfin...si..mais je comprenais rien..ça coupait...j'allais vous rappeler d'ailleurs mais... »

Carole me passa le dos de sa main sur ma joue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, je n'ai pas mal, j'en ai juste pour quelques semaines... »

Je me rassis à côté de Blaine qui avait la tête baissé et qui se tournait les pouces sur ses cuisses.

Carole prit une chaise et s'assit à son tour.

Mon père reprit la parole.

« Bon...Kurt »

Mon cœur s'accéléra de nouveau.

« Il serait peut-être temps que tu nous présente...Blaine...non ? »

Il me fallu quelques secondes pour réaliser que mon père ne me criait pas dessus mais qu'il voulait simplement connaître Blaine..

Blaine lui, releva la tête en souriant légèrement. Je pense aussi qu'il n'a jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie.

« Et bien... comme vous l'aviez deviné, je vous présente Blaine... Blaine et moi nous sommes rencontrés en France lors du voyage au ski...il va au Lycée Dalton à Werterville... »

Blaine se leva et tendit sa main à mon père.

« Enchanté Monsieur Hummel... »

_« Ne gâche pas tout papa...serre lui la main..serre lui la main... » _Je n'arrêtais pas de répéter cette phrase dans ma tête à fixant mon père qui finit pas serrer la main de Blaine en souriant légèrement.

« Moi de même Blaine »

Blaine tendit également la main à Carole.

« Désolée, je ne peux te serrer que celle-ci »

« Oh oui...désolé, excusez-moi..madame »

« Appelle moi Carole veux-tu ! »

« Très bien Mad...Carole »

Je fus le plus heureux... l'ambiance était enfin détendue..même si je sais que quand je me retrouverais seul avec mon père, j'aurai le droit à une grande conversation.

Il fallait d'abord que je demande à mon père et Carole si Blaine pouvait rester dormir...même si je sais très bien que ce ne serait certainement pas dans mon lit.

« Et donc...je suppose que Blaine est venu tous les soirs ici depuis que nous sommes partis ? »

Je me disais bien aussi...

« Oh...heu..oui papa »

« Et il a dormi où ?...non parce que je n'ai pas vu le matelas installé dans ta chambre ? »

« Burt ! S'il te plait ! »

Carole, ma sauveuse.

Je pense que mes joues étaient arrivées au stade de la couleur rouge écarlate. Je ne savais plus quoi répondre et je vis Blaine du coin de l'œil rougir aussi fort que moi. J'étais non seulement de plus en plus mal à l'aise pour moi mais encore plus pour Blaine.

Afin de mettre un terme à cette terrible épreuve, je pris mon courage à demain et me leva de ma chaise.

« Papa, est-ce que Blaine peut rester cette nuit aussi ? Sa voiture est limite dangereuse à conduire. Elle est d'ailleurs garée devant le garage. J'ai promis à Blaine que tu allais réparer les défauts qu'elle a quand tu serais rentré. Demain nous partirons de bonne heure pour que je puisse emmener Blaine à son lycée avant d'aller en cours. »

Mon père me fixa d'un air étonné et regarda Blaine ensuite dans les yeux.

« Et bien...qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta voiture exactement ? »

Je m'assis en expirant bruyamment, ce qui fit sourire Carole qui me fit un clin d'œil.

Je lui rendis son sourire avant qu'elle ne me dise à voix basse, en articulant afin que je comprenne ce qu'elle me dise

_« Blaine peut rester »._

J'étais subjugué.. Blaine et papa étaient en train de parler mécanique. Blaine n'y connaissait rien mais expliqua en détails tout ce qu'il n'allait pas avec sa voiture.

Au bout de cinq minutes, mon père se leva.

« Très bien gamin, je regarderais tout ça demain à mon atelier... »

« Merci Monsieur Hummel... »

Blaine retendit sa main à mon père qui la lui serra en retour aussitôt.

« Tu peux m'appeler Burt... »

« Je monte me reposer... la route m'a épuisée... »

Mon père sortit de la cuisine mais revint sur ses pas.

« Oh et Kurt ? »

« Oui ? »

« Jte fais confiance fiston »

Je me levai et pris mon père dans mes bras.

Je supposai à cet instant qu'il essaya de capter le regard de Blaine.

« Prends bien soin de mon fils ! »

J'embrassai mon père sur la joue et il partit dans sa chambre.

Je repris place à côté de Blaine et lui prit sa main.

« Ca va ? »

Blaine me sourit et me serra ma main en me caressant avec son doigt.

« Bon les garçons, je vous ferais bien du chocolat chaud mais je suis un peu handicapée... »

« Bouge pas Carole, je m'en occupe »

Je me levai et préparai du chocolat chaud.

**POV Blaine **

Je crois que je viens de passer les pires 10 minutes de toute ma vie. Si je ne tenais pas à Kurt comme à la prunelle de mes yeux, je me serai enfui dès que le père de Kurt était dans mon angle de vue.

Kurt avait raison à propos de son père quand il m'en parlait. Il est impressionnant mais a un cœur énorme.

Et sa belle-mère, Carole, est vraiment la maman idéale, même si je suis sûre que la maman de Kurt était tout aussi adorable.

Je me sentais de plus en plus à l'aise.

Je croisai le regard de Carole qui me sourit.

« Tu tiens énormément à Kurt n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle parla doucement. Kurt n'entendait pas vu qu'il avait le nez dans le frigo qui faisait un bruit du tonnerre.

Je souris à Carole.

« Énormément oui. Kurt est quelqu'un de tellement génial »

« C'est un garçon adorable. Je sais qu'il est et qu'il sera heureux avec toi...cela se voit sur son visage. »

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil avant que Kurt ne revienne avec les tasses de chocolat chauds.

« Dites-moi les garçons... vous savez où est Finn ?...J'ai essayé de le joindre sur son portable, et je tombe tout le temps sur sa messagerie... qui est dictée par une voix de fille d'ailleurs »

Je fus sur le fait accompli...J'hésitai une seconde à dire la vérité à Carole, mais vu que tout s'était bien passé avec moi, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Carole s'emporte en lui disant que son fils couche chez sa petite amie depuis plusieurs jours.

« Il est chez Rachel... »

« Je m'en doutais... »

« Ah!? »

« J'ai vu le frigo anormalement plein en rentrant... J'en ai conclu que Finn n'était pas souvent là.. »

Nous nous sommes mis à éclater de rire tous les trois.

« Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller vous coucher les garçons...vous avez cours demain et il se fait tard »

« Bonne nuit Carole »

« Bonne nuit Mad...Carole »

Je pris la main de Blaine et avant de sortir de la cuisine, Carole nous interpella de nouveau.

« Hep Hep Hep les garçons ! »

Nous nous retournâmes ensemble.

« J'ai pas le droit à mon bisou du soir ? »

Je regardai Blaine qui me sourit.

Nous nous penchâmes vers Carole pour l'embrasser sur la joue. (un de chaque côté de Carole)

Nous passâmes devant la porte de la chambre de mon père et je pense que malgré le son de la télé qui était assez fort, nous n'étions pas aussi silencieux que l'on ne pensait.

« Kurt ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi papa ? »

« Je ne sais pas où Blaine a dormi les nuits où Carole et moi n'étions pas là...et..oh..non je ne veux pas le savoir... mais penses bien à gonfler le matelas pour ce soir...s'il te plaît... Il y a un match qualificatif ce soir et je veux le regarder sur le grand écran au salon... et comme la chambre d'amis est devenu le débarras de ton frère... »

« DEMI.. »

« Oui, DEMI-frère...je compte sur toi pour installer Blaine sur le matelas... »

« Papaaaaaaa... »

Mon père avait toujours les yeux rivés sur le petit écran.

« Kurt ! »

« Okay..très bien... »

Je refermai la porte et repris la main de Blaine pour foncer dans ma chambre.

Je me mis face à ma porte close et laissa tomber mon front sur celle-ci..

« Pourquoi ne ferme t'elle pas à clés ? »

« Je peux empêcher qu'elle ne s'ouvre pour le moment ! »

Je me retournai et vis Blaine se rapprocher de moi.

Il me poussa légèrement sur la porte et laissa à peine 1 cm ente nos visages.

« Oh...mais tes lèvres ne m'appellent-elles pas au secours ? »

Son souffle chaud quand il me susurra ces mots me fit frissonner.

« A l'aide ! »

Je lui répondit sur la même tonalité et Blaine plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes en inspirant profondément.

Il recula légèrement sa tête afin de me fixer dans les yeux.

Son regard était la chose la plus magique que je n'avais pu voir...

Je ne me fis pas prier et pris le cou de Blaine avec ma main droite pour coller de nouveau ma bouche contre la sienne.

Cette deuxième étreinte fut plus chaude et plus sensuelle. Je tournai ma langue autour de celle de Blaine et la chaleur de son corps collé au miens m'excitait plus que je ne le voulais.. Mon cerveau avait du mal à contrôler mon corps.

Je désirais Blaine...mais je ne pouvais pas... pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant...

Mon père avait été adorable et je ne pouvais pas trahir sa confiance.

Je mis fin à notre baiser avec regret et sorti le matelas du placard.

« Tu sais que je souhaiterais plus que tout dormir dans tes bras cette nuit.. mais …. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Kurt... ton père et Carole sont des gens absolument adorables ! Nous nous devons de respecter leurs conditions »

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et commença à souffler dans le matelas qui fut un calvaire à gonfler.

**POV Burt **

« Tu ne vas pas te coucher chérie ? »

« Mon bras me lance un peu.. je suis plus à l'aise assise qu'allongée pour le moment...ça ne te dérange pas que je reste à regarder le match avec toi ? »

« Biensûr que non...mais...m'autorises-tu à faire quelques pop-corns ? »

« Ai-je vraiment la possibilité de refuser ? »

« T'es un amour ! »

Je partis chercher le sceau de pop-corns dans le placard et revins m'installer confortablement dans le canapé à côté de ma petite femme adorée.

« Le match va commencer dans 5 minutes ! »

« Blaine est un garçon vraiment gentil »

« J'avoue qu'il me plaît bien c'gamin »

« Le peu qu'on a pu voir, il a l'air vraiment attaché à Kurt... et inversement »

« Tant que Kurt est heureux...c'est le principal.. sans aller trop loin sous mon toit..enfin...tu vois de quoi je parle »

Je vis Carole se moquer légèrement de moi mais cela me fit sourire.

« Je pense qu'on peut avoir confiance en Kurt.. »

« J'ai toujours eu confiance en mon fils »

« T'es un papa génial! »

Carole se blottit contre moi et me piqua quelques pop-corns avant de s'endormir contre mon épaule alors que le match commençait.

« YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS ! »

« AHHHHHHH »

« Désolée Carole... ma chérie... on a gagnééééééé ! »

« Oh mon dieu, je n'ai rien vu du match ! »

« Allons nous coucher maintenant ! »

« Tu as raison »

Nous partîmes dans notre chambre.

« Attends...je voudrais juste vérifier un truc... »

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Kurt quand Carole me mit sa main sur la mienne alors que j'allais appuyer sur la poignée.

« Burt...rappelles-toi ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure... »

« Je sais mais... allez quoi...je veux juste voir s'ils dorment bien... »

J'ouvris délicatement la porte et grâce au fort clair de lune, je pu voir le lit de Kurt.

Mon souffle se coupa quand je vis Blaine allongé sur le lit de Kurt, emmitouflé dans son duvet.

Kurt était derrière lui, profondément endormi, son bras enroulant Blaine.

Carole me prit le bras pour me le caresser.

« On ne pourra jamais lutter contre ça mon chéri. »

Je fermai la porte de la chambre de Kurt et prit Carole dans mes bras.

Je ne pu retenir une larme...de bonheur pour mon fils.


End file.
